A Druid in the Making
by Nerdy Geekdom
Summary: Hadrian James Potter was raised by his aunt and uncle until he is saved by unlikely "family". Never looking back, he learns that he is a druid and begins the path to learn just what that means for him and how he can impact the magical community. This Hadrian is out to change Hogwarts for the better. Detailed summary inside.
1. Saved by a Twinkle

**Summary:** Hadrian James Potter is saved from the Dursley's and learns that he is a druid. Hadrian learns what it means to be a druid and how powerful they can be. Learning from the only portrait of his ancestor's in his family home, they make him promise to make friends with as many people as he can. That is the beginning of the course that will turn the magical world on its head.

This will be AU though the major milestones will, for the most part, be there.

 **Minor Spoilers:** I don't like Ron so he won't be part of the group and he will be a prat (minor bashing) but I will try to make it as realistic as possible, so it won't happen right away. Also, not a fan of Molly though she won't be a complete bitch, but she will be annoying. I do love Dumbledore's personality in the books, but I wanted to make a strong Harry and for that he needs strong enemies, otherwise the story is boring. Sorry, Dumbles is not going to be a good guy.

I love the Lovegoods so they will get a lot more screen time although they won't be as crazy as the books make them out to be, though they are still eccentric because it's part of their charm. I also love Dobby, so I hope you enjoy what happens in that regard though Dobby isn't going to be quite as obsessed as others have made him.

Also, because I want certain friendships, ages will be a little skewed in this so don't hold to the canon age except for Hadrian's class.

 **Ships:** There will be ships but not until 4th year, though feelings will develop before that, so hang in there. I am a big fan of unique ships though they will still be plausible (I hate yaoi ships though, sorry). I will tell you it won't be Hermione (I love her, but she is used too often) or Ginny (I don't like her for a relationship with Hadrian because she is just a fan girl).

 **Author's Notes:** Because I hate reading about general knowledge that is known to anyone who has read even just the Sorcerer's Stone, I am going to try my best to work around it and get Hadrian spun up on general knowledge so we can progress to the story instead of focusing on filler and background information.

Also, I like Hadrian more than Harry, so it's going to be Hadrian.

 **Disclaimer: The rating is M because there will be some language, violence, sexual innuendo/theme (no lemon/lime) and because I don't want to have to curb anything I might think to write. That said, I do not own Harry Potter in any way, contrary to how awesome that would be.**

 **A Druid in the Making  
Chapter 1: Saved by a Twinkle**

 _June 1988_

Hadrian James Potter was lying in his "room" in the cupboard under the stairs, lamenting over his short 8 years of life. A year ago, he came to the conclusion that he could use magic and it had taken an entire year before he was finally able to find that magic within himself and use it again. Only this time, he was caught by his uncle while levitating items in what he thought was an empty house and his uncle had been furious. Normally, when he upset his uncle, he would get a quick hit or his uncle would leave him with a simple cut to serve as a reminder to obey. This time though was different and his uncle didn't just hit him, but beat him mercilessly with fist and foot until he felt pain throughout his entire body.

Hadrian knew that it was risky to try using magic, but he thought he was alone and safe. Even so, he hadn't expected quite the reaction he got, nor did he expect to be on the brink of death. Staring up at the stairs that made up the ceiling of his cupboard, he began wishing for one last time to see the stars, the beautiful balls of light that always looked so free. Hadrian could feel his consciousness slipping away.

"What I wouldn't give to see just one more little twinkle before I go." Hadrian heard a small pop followed by a gasp before the blackness took him.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Hadrian woke up in what he could only imagine a cloud would feel like. That was when he started thinking about where he was and what he last remembered. He didn't seem to be in any pain, though he felt stiff, and the light was very bright in his eyes when he opened them. Hadrian looked around at the unfamiliar room and gaped at how large the room and especially the bed were. The bed was almost as big as Dudley's second bedroom that had all of his toys.

That was when the door opened and the strangest creature came in wearing a dress. The creature looked extremely short, with a small body, large head, and bigger eyes with pointy ears. Hadrian didn't get a chance to notice anything else before the creature looked at him with a squeak and running at him.

"Master Hadrian is finally awake. Thank goodness you is bein' alright Master Hadrian. Twinkle and the others be worrying very much over the poor Master. But now that Master Hadrian has called for Twinkle, Master can be taken care of."

Though the creature was smiling widely and Hadrian did not feel threatened, it was all a bit overwhelming and it took a moment before words came out.

"Um, let's say that I don't know who or what you are or how I got here and go from there."

"Of course Master Hadrian. I is being Twinkle and you is here because you called for Twinkle and Twinkle saw how hurt Master Hadrian was. So Twinkle is being a good house elf and brought Master Hadrian back home to be healed."

"Right, but where is here? Where is home for you?"

The creature, Twinkle, looked at him a little confused before starting again, "This is being home. Potter Retreat is being the Potter home for centuries. It be your home now too Master Hadrian."

"This place belongs to the Potter's? My family? And why do you keep calling me Master?"

"I is calling you Master because that is what you is being. You is Master Hadrian." The small creature told him confusedly before continuing, "And this home has been belonging to the Potter's since before the founding of Hogwarts."

"I still don't understand what is going on here. How did you get me here and what are you exactly?"

"Twinkle is being a good house elf. Twinkle take you on a tour of the house then take you to the study for lunch. Master Ambrose and Mistress Acacia speak to Master Hadrian there and answer all his questions."

Hadrian could only nod his head dumbly at everything that he was hearing. This home belonged to his family.

Twinkle led him out of the bedroom into what looked like a large study where she told him they would be returning when they were done with the tour.

Twinkle showed him a huge house with 7 large bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, not including the master suite that he had come from. Twinkle also took him through a large kitchen, dinning room, sitting room and a massive basement that had a library which Twinkle informed him contained over 2000 books. Twinkle also showed him a dueling room and potions room, whatever those were, before returning to the study and telling him that she would bring him lunch.

There was a large desk in the middle of the room with a large fireplace behind the desk. To the left of the desk was a long workbench that Twinkle told him was the Master's private potions workbench. Off to the right were the double doors that led to the master bedroom with what looked like a liquor cabinet just to the left of the doors. Above the liquor cabinet was a large painting of a middle-aged man and woman.

Hadrian sat down heavily in the chair looking around at the room, "I really need to wake up before I start getting my hopes up about this all being real."

That was when the feminine voice spoke, "Don't worry dear, this isn't a dream. Though you can always go back to sleep if that is what you wish"

Hadrian whirled around searching for the voice but found no one in the room with him. That was when he saw the painting move and the man inside it pinch his nose while shaking his head. Hadrian couldn't understand what he was muttering before the woman spoke up again.

"I suppose that you are a tad surprised to find an ancestral painting in your family home, are you dear?"

Hadrian just stared at the painting in shock when the man spoke up this time.

"Either the boy is a mute or he hasn't been told anything about the magical world. Which do you think it is Acacia? Personally, I'm leaning towards him being mute."

The woman, Acacia, then glared at him a moment before responding.

"And you suppose that you would have looked much better if at 8 years old, you were suddenly thrust into the magical world for the first time only to be confronted by a talking painting. You think you would do more than gape, the same as the boy?"

After sighing a moment, the man turned back to Hadrian before saying, "Greetings my boy. I am Ambrose Potter and you have already met my dear wife, Acacia Potter nee Ambrosius. We are your ancestors from centuries ago. It was actually Acacia and I who picked out this spot of land and cultivated it for our family. Now, I understand that you have come from the non-magical world, so why don't you pull up a seat. We have a great many things for us to discuss."

Just then, Twinkle brought him some food before leaving. Then the discussion began.

It turns out that it was early morning and Twinkle had brought him to Potter Retreat 3 nights ago to be healed. Ambrose and Acacia explained that the magical world was hidden from the muggle, or non-magical, world. The magical world was filled with witches, wizards, werewolves, vampires, goblins, dragon, unicorns, and all kinds of other magical races and creatures. Witches and wizards used wands to cast spells to do just about anything anyone could think of. When a witch or wizard turns 11, they go to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft of Wizardry where they spend 7 years learning all about magic before finding a job and making their way in the magical community.

He also learned that Twinkle was a house elf. Apparently, house elves are a race of beings that live to serve. No one knows how they came about, and no one really cares enough to find out. Hadrian learned that house elves have magic and use it to serve the family they are bonded to. It is that bond that keeps them alive, without which they will wither and die.

Hadrian took lunch and dinner in the study, spending the entire day talking to Ambrose and Acacia learning everything about the magical world and some about his family.

By the time he laid down in his new bed in the master suite, Hadrian contemplated all the many things he learned from Ambrose and Acacia. Acacia Potter nee Ambrosius was apparently the daughter of THE Merlin Ambrosius, reputedly the most powerful wizard of all time. Turns out that Merlin, Ambrose and Acacia were actually all druids, not just wizards. While druids are magical, the same as wizards, druids use their magic differently, especially in the sense that they use nature magic and don't require a wand like most wizards do.

Hadrian was overwhelmed with everything he had learned about magicals and muggles and especially the different branches of magic. Because of how many terms they were using, Hadrian was really hoping to find a book he could read to help him learn about the magical world but he was told that magicals don't really care about writing books that would only help muggleborns, so would likely not find anything like what he wants. So, Hadrian decided that if no one wanted to help them, then he would and he would write the book himself. It shouldn't be difficult if he was going to be learning all the information anyway to just compile it all into a book.

Hopping out of bed, Hadrian got some parchment and a quill (because apparently they never heard of pens) and began taking notes of some of the things that he learned and writing down a lot of words they used that he didn't understand. It would take a long time, but he would write a book that anyone entering the magical world will be able to read his book and understand everything they need to know to talk about it without feeling as stupid as he did when Ambrose and Acacia were talking to him.

2 hours later, he got back in bed and immediately fell asleep.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Hadrian woke up in what felt like the most comfortable bed in the world. That was when his eyes shot open and he sat up to look around. It took a moment, but Hadrian could remember everything that had happened yesterday and everything he was told from the painting of his ancestors, Ambrose and Acacia.

Hadrian is a wizard, though Acacia suspects he might be a druid given that he was able to find his source of magic at such a young age and control it, which is unheard of for most wizards. Hadrian got out of bed and made his way to the study to speak with his ancestors again when he walked in and heard a feminine voice speak out.

"Good morning Hadrian. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you. Did you? Erm, I mean, well… do paintings sleep?"

Acacia giggled a little while Ambrose just stared at him, before Acacia responded, "Paintings can sleep, though we don't need to. Our sleep is more of a form of stasis so that we don't get too bored waiting around in an empty room. So we "sleep" until we are needed. Otherwise it would be an extremely dull existence living in this house for the past 20 odd years without any company except the elves. Luckily, time flows differently for us, so while you may have had a full nights sleep, it hasn't felt little longer than an hour to us. It's best not to dwell on that just yet dear, until you understand magic a little better. You will just give yourself a headache.

"Now, why don't you call for Tipsy and she can bring you food while we talk some more and we can go over what it is we can teach you."

"Tipsy? Don't you mean Twinkle?"

"No dear. Twinkle was the one to bring you here but Tipsy is the best cook out of the elves and tends to do all the cooking while Twinkle cleans inside and Dap will take care of the grounds."

"Oh. I didn't know there were more house elves than just Twinkle here. How many house elves do families usually have?"

"Families usually only ever have just one house elf because they are so productive that families rarely need more, but some families have more because of their status or because it is faster to clean their property. We have 4 house elves. Twinkle and Tipsy stay here to clean the Retreat. Your grandfather from some hundred years ago didn't want to have one house elf here to clean by itself, so bought a second so they could be friends. Something that was practically unheard of to do, even to this day. Dap was the personal elf to your grandparents and Dobby was the personal house elf to your father. Dap came here when your grandparents died, but I have no idea what happened to Dobby. The other elves have been unable to find him though they can still sense his bond to the family, so he must be hidden for some reason."

"Wow. Ok... So, what did you ask me to do again?"

This time it was a slightly exasperated Ambrose that spoke up. "She said to summon Tipsy so that she can bring you food while we start talking to you about your training. Now hop to, we still have much to discuss."

Once Hadrian greeted the house elf, she brought him a delicious spread of food that Hadrian was happy to dig into while listening to Ambrose and Acacia, though Ambrose did most of the talking now.

"Alright Hadrian. I'm sorry for the treatment you received while with your aunt and uncle. But that's over and done with now, so you need to let it go and move past it. Remember it, because everything that happens to you shapes who you are, but don't let it control you. Acacia and I have had nothing to do for over 20 years, so we are going to make sure that you know everything you need to in order to survive and if you put in the effort, excel in the wizarding world."

"Yes sir. I love learning! I love learning about all kinds of things and I have never been more excited than I am now to learn about magic. I will work extra hard if you are willing to teach me all about magic." This elicited a small chuckle from Ambrose.

"You sound just like Acacia. She had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and she liked to spend much of her time either communing with animals or writing books on this topic or another."

"What is communing sir?"

Smiling at his eagerness, Ambrose answered, "First off, we are family, but I don't want you calling me great great whatever. So, you will address me as Ambrose."

"And you will address me, as Acacia. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am. Uh … I mean, Acacia. I think that will take some getting used to."

"That's alright dear. Now, communing is when a druid lets their magic flow not only through them, but also through whatever animal or creature they choose. It is the method druids use to help gain an understanding and a kinship with creatures. It is also called attuning and is something I was particularly gifted with, while Ambrose over here was much better with nature and ley line magic."

"That sounds really cool. I love animals! They are so much better company than people are. But what are ley lines?" This time Ambrose answered his question.

"Ley lines are the natural veins of magic that flow throughout the world. Did you know that there are rivers of water that flow throughout the world underneath the ground?"

"Yes. I really enjoyed reading and would spend a lot of time at the library reading and talking to the librarian there about lots of different things. She told me that there are rivers underground that are just like rivers we see every day. It is through those underground rivers that places like deserts survive. But what does that have to do with ley lines?"

"Ley lines are a lot like those underground rivers, but instead of water, it is rivers of magic. Those rivers of magic differ in size. Most are considered minor ley lines but there are also a lot of major ley lines. The larger the river, the more magic at your disposal. You see, druids were considered to be so powerful because of their natural abilities to use ley lines.

"Part of those ley lines are what we call convergences. Convergences are when multiple ley lines meet in one location. There are a multitude of such occurrences between 2 minor ley lines, a minor and major ley line and only a few where 2 major ley lines meet. Magicals are frequently drawn to these sites though most don't know why and only feel that they are in a good place. Druids understand that it is a person's magic calling them to a convergence because of the nature of ley line magic, which is to say natural magic. Magic calls to magic, which is why you will always find that convergences usually have more creatures or even larger cities there.

"Many family manors are built upon these minor/major convergences, that is to say a convergence with a minor and a major ley line, to take advantage of that power, and some of the oldest families in Britain have manors on major/major convergences. Potter Retreat, for example, is built upon a major/major convergence though there is a minor/major convergence nearby on the property several miles away. That is the reason we chose this location. It has many different terrains, and because of the convergences, has more power and creatures available than just about anywhere in Britain. It is for this reason that Potter Retreat is not treated as a home. It is treated as a location for training and short vacations, thus the name 'Retreat'.

"We do not want to make this location a target. That is why your grandparents and parents lived elsewhere. Do you understand everything I have said thus far?"

"I think so. There are rivers of magic flowing everywhere underground. Some big, some small. But there are pools all throughout the world which druids call convergences. Magicals are frequently drawn to these pools and some are big like Potter Retreat, but some are smaller. Most magicals can't feel it but druids can. Is that about it?"

"That's exactly right. There's hope for you yet kid. I think I might even enjoy having you as my little protégé." This brought a big smile to his face before thinking again.

"Ok. But I'm curious. You said druids can use that magic where other magicals can't. Is it possible for that magic to get all dried up somewhere or is it an unlimited pool of magic that we can pull from?"

"Good questions. You will make a wonderful druid. First a quick clarification. Other magicals can still use magic from ley lines and convergences, it is just very difficult and dangerous for them at first. But with the right training, a witch or wizard of the above average caliber has a chance to safely use a minor ley line and possibly a convergence. Trying to work up to a convergence might leave them bedridden for several days or weeks if they tried though, even if they trained for it. It is still possible though. However, a druid's body and magic are tailor made to use ley line and nature magic so with training, a novice druid would be able to easily handle a convergence that above average wizards would have a hard time with.

"Now to your question about it drying up. Convergences, or pools as you have called them, are almost akin to a magical being. Don't mistake me, they are not intelligent, but their magic acts the same. Convergences have a set amount of magic in them, the same as all magical beings. If you use that magic, it takes away from it, but after a 'rest', it will eventually replenish. Bear in mind that convergences, even minor/minor ones, usually have significantly more magic than even above average wizards do. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Other magicals can do what druids do, but not as well and with a lot more difficulty and a lot more training." Seeing Ambrose smiling and nodding his head, Hadrian continued, "And the convergences only give a certain amount of magic before it needs to replenish its magic. I assume that each convergence is different and that the larger the convergence, the quicker it will recover but will still take longer to fully recover?"

"That's exactly right! Look at it like a bucket. You have one bucket that is 3 times as big as the one next to it. The large bucket has a steady stream of water flowing into it while the small bucket has only a trickle. Empty out the buckets and the large bucket will get more water faster, but the small bucket will likely fill up before the large bucket fills up. So, a minor/minor convergence will be at full before a major/major convergence will, but it won't have as much magic even after the same amount of time."

Hadrian begins nodding his head in understanding when Acacia speaks up.

"Ok, that is enough about ley lines. You will learn more about them later. Right now we need to determine the most important things to teach you. Since you have already found your magic, we will continue helping you find it and teach you how to properly meditate while holding it, this is called attuning to your magic. That will help you with almost everything you do with your magic in the future. Other than that, we need to give you a good grounding in the basics before moving on.

"We will teach you more about the magical world in general, critical thinking, philosophy, ethics, and most importantly, Occlumency."

"Ok, but what is occlumency and why is all of that important?"

"Occlumency is the defense of one's mind. It is also a great method to help one organize one's mind, control your emotions, and helps with meditation, something druids do often. As for the other topics. Ethics is one of the most important things you will need because your magic has the ability to easily kill or maim others. You will learn when to use your magic and when it is ok to use certain aspects of magic before we teach you how to actually use your magic. That is not up for discussion!

"Critical thinking and philosophy are both equally important. They will both help you to learn how to think and how best to apply yourself. They will help you when we start getting into the more advanced branches of magic and you will need to understand, in-depth, the different aspects and rules that govern magic. Wisdom is one of the most important things any magical can have, especially druids. Typically, wisdom comes with age, but critical thinking and philosophy go a long way to helping with that.

"Besides, until you have learned occlumency to a certain degree, we won't move on. And it is much better for the brain to switch gears rather than just spend hours upon hours on one subject at a time. Do that, and your thinking becomes circular and stagnant."

"What do you mean by 'your thinking becomes circular and stagnant'?"

"When you spend so long on one topic, you start thinking the same things over and over again. Circular. Your brain starts repeating itself by coming to the same conclusion over and over again. When you learn nothing new, or nothing new is introduced, then your thinking becomes stagnant and you stop progressing. If you want to move forward, and progress, then your brain needs to take breaks, especially when you are so young and you need to introduce more information. Spending too much time on just occlumency will plateau your learning.

"Now when I say plateau, I mean that you will progress, but once you hit a certain point, you won't learn anything else or make much progress. You will reach a point where you are going through the motions without getting anything out of it. It's why you will spend some time every day on each of the topics I just mentioned. That will help you to grow much faster than were we to focus on just one or two topics at a time. Understand?"

"I understand. So, we start with occlumency?"

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

"It's been two months since we started our lessons Hadrian. You have made tremendous progress. And that's not even including the amount of effort you have put into your book. Have you finally decided on a name for it?" Ambrose said from his portrait on the wall.

"I have, actually. It is going to be _The Magical Encyclopedia for the Non-Magical Family._ "

"That's quite a mouthful kid. Couldn't come up with anything shorter? And are you sure you want to adopt that American terminology for the book?"

"I like the title. It says exactly what the book is about. And I love the American terminology. Muggle and muggleborn sound like insults especially with the way you tell me purebloods say it. Non-magical and first-gen is much better. Sure it doesn't roll off the tongue, but that's not the point. It's about doing something to curb the bigotry that you have told me has been growing for the past several decades. It's not much, but it's something. I'll keep making baby steps, especially at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the root of where everyone picks up these habits anyway. Control Hogwarts and you control the upbringing of the next generation of magicals. That's what you taught me, right?"

"Yes, that's right. We just don't want to see you becoming vilified by everyone just because you want to stick up for the little guy."

"I will do what I think is best, no matter what. I will speak my mind and say the truth no matter if it isn't politically correct. I understand that I will make a lot of enemies that way, but I have to."

"Yes, you have told us that on numerous occasions, but you have never told us why! You love learning the why and how behind everything we teach you. It's your turn now kid. Why is this so important to you?"

Hadrian just sighed and looked down at his hands thinking for a minute before finally answering without looking up, "Because there was a short period of time I did what my cousin and his friends wanted, trying to fit in with them so they would stop picking on me. They always picked on me and hurt me and I just wanted it to stop, so I did what they did. I helped them bully another little kid. It felt so good to finally be on the other side and not be the one to be picked on. But then they wanted me to hit him.

"It took a moment, but I eventually listened to them… and I hit him." Hadrian's voice cracked a little before he was able to continue, "It wasn't hard at first, but they all noticed and eventually I hit him as hard as I could in frustration. The kid had a bruised eye, broken nose, and a ton of bruises. I got back home and after Dudley went inside, I threw up in the garden outside. I was shaking when Petunia found me and saw my sick. She told Vernon and him and Dudley beat me again before they cut me. That night, I was so ashamed of myself that I cannot imagine ever feeling more shame in my life than I did then."

Still looking at his hands, a few tears made their way down his face, "I promised right then and there that no matter what, no matter the bully, no matter the pain, no matter the sacrifice … I was going to do what I felt was right. I am going to be someone I can look in the mirror and be proud of. I am not going to lie to myself anymore and I refuse to allow myself to do anything for any reason other than I choose to.

"After that happened, I tried to apologize to the kid but he ran away screaming. It tore out my heart to see the fear in his eyes that Dudley gave to me. So, I promised myself that I would never do anything just to fit in, no matter what. I will stand up to all bully's if I feel it is the right thing to do so I don't ever have to feel that sense of betrayal again.

"I was 7 when that happened, and I started standing up to Dudley more. They beat me more and more. It was a few weeks later when I was running from them that I apparated onto the roof of my school and guessed that I had magic. My quest to reach my magic was instrumental in helping me to push through the pain of Dudley's beatings."

Tears were flowing down his face when he finished and he looked up to see compassion from Acacia and what looked like respect from Ambrose. It was Ambrose that spoke first.

"You are a good kid Hadrian. I don't care what Acacia says about you when you aren't around, I like you."

This got a chuckle out of Hadrian, a glare from Acacia and a smack on the back of the head from his wife before she scolded him, "That's enough lies out of you! Keep it up and I won't let you teach Hadrian how to tap into ley lines. Besides, you didn't even like him when he first got here. You were always rude to him."

"I'm sorry dear. I'll behave. And I can't help if I was a little rude. I mean how could I like him when I didn't know him at all, huh? Now that I know him and know how similar he is to my wonderful wife, how can I not like him?"

Hadrian couldn't help but chuckle at the big grin on his face as he tried to talk his way out of trouble again.

"Darn right you'll behave, but don't go thinking that your flattery will get you out of trouble with me mister." But Hadrian could see her fighting the smile and they all knew that she wasn't irritated with him anymore. "Now why don't you go through your occlumency one more time Hadrian. Dap should be returning any minute with the books and information on what has happened in the past 2 decades."

It was another hour before Dap finally returned, bowing deeply to Hadrian, "Deepest apologies Master Hadrian. Dap was forced to speak with other house elves to clarify some information that Dap had found. The Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, was vanquished on October 31st, 1981 … by Master Hadrian."

"WHAT?!"

"That is why Dap be taking so long. Lord Voldemort entered Master James and Mistress Lily house where they was killed by him. When Lord Voldemort tried to kill Master Hadrian, Lord Voldemort be the one killed instead. They is calling Master Hadrian, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, because he survived the killing curse. Master Hadrian is being called the one who vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Let me get this straight. Lord Voldemort, the dark lord that wreaked havoc across Britain and had the entire country shaking in its knickers, is believed to have been defeated by an infant? People actually believe that tripe? Where _did_ my parents live Dap?"

"Yes Master Hadrian. It is widely believed that you defeated Lord Voldemort. But people is being too afraid of him to speak him name to this day Master. Peoples is either calling him You-Know-Who or He-who-must-not-be-named. Master James and Mistress Lily moved to Godric's Hollow when they knew Voldemort was after them."

"That's stupid! They are afraid to even say his name? Are you serious?"

"Yes Master Hadrian. It is being because of the taboo. Voldemort put a taboo on his name so that anyone speaking it would be found and could be punished or killed. Peoples is still being too afraid to say it."

"Whatever. I want to see my parents' house. I want to see if they left anything behind."

Before Dap could speak though, Ambrose spoke up, "That's a bad idea right now Hadrian. You are still a child and not well versed in your magic yet. It is too risky right now. In a few years when you have progressed, you can go see it. For now, if you would like the possessions, then send Dap. He can retrieve anything there and repair any damages.

"I know that you think Dap can just take you, but it isn't safe yet. If you are believed to be the one to kill Voldemort, then his followers will likely kill you on sight if they see you alone as you are. And if they are actively looking for you, then you can bet anything that they will have all kinds of detections to learn if you visit the house or your parents' graves. I'm sorry kid, but going to Godric's Hollow will have to wait. It is too dangerous for right now."

"I suppose that _is_ the smart thing to do." After thinking for a moment, "Alright. Is there anything else you found out Dap?"

"Um, yes Master Hadrian. When Dap be looking for books for Master Hadrian, Dap found a new series of books."

Ambrose spoke up, "They are about Hadrian aren't they?"

"Yes, Master Ambrose. There is being several books about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and his adventures in fighting off banshees, dragons, and even one of him saving a vampire princess."

"Vampire Princess? Well that one actually sounds interesting. Who wouldn't want to read about a 7 year old rescuing a vampire princess and falling in love?" Hadrian just glared at him before speaking.

"How are these books seen? Do people see them as fiction or do they actually think that I am doing these things?"

"Dap thinks that peoples be seeing them as real Master Hadrian. The publishers have led the public to believe that you are telling the publishers directly about these adventures."

"Well then kid, it sounds like you have a perfect financial opportunity in front of you."

Hadrian looked at him confusedly, "What do you mean Ambrose?"

"Well, these companies are using your name to make money without your permission and without giving you any compensation. If you were to speak to a solicitor, they would be able to put together a case so that you could ask for reparations. For example, you could ask for 60% of profits from everything Harry Potter related sold thus far and ask for 40% for anything else sold in the future with the stipulation that they not write any more books. They do that, and you won't slander their name in the papers about abusing your name and lying to the people. If those are as popular as I think they are, then you will receive a nice shiny knut for all of those."

"Ok. But didn't you just say that I shouldn't be leaving here?"

"I don't mean go do that right now. You can speak to a solicitor in 2 years. You will be older and much stronger. That will also leave plenty of time for you to receive compensation before school rolls around and you can spend some of it before Hogwarts begins."

"That sounds like a really good plan."

"And that is why we do all of those critical thinking exercises. Acacia and I won't always be around and you will need to start following your own advice. If there is nothing else Dap, would you please go to Godric's Hollow and retrieve anything of value. Once you return it, please go back and repair Godric's Hollow then clean it up. Take Twinkle with you."

"Yes Master Ambrose. There is nothing else to add. I will return shortly with any possessions Master Hadrian."

With a small pop, Dap disappeared, "Alright Ambrose. What's next while we wait for Dap to return then? Occlumency, critical thinking, or are we attuning my magic more?"

"Let's move on to attuning your magic. Why don't you walk me through it one more time before you start?"

"Ok. Druids are different from wizards because they don't need a wand. Some of the very powerful wizards are able to use wandless magic but they are few and often can't do more than a few small spells. Druids however perform all of their magic without the need for a wand.

"This is because they are attuned to their magic. Meaning, they understand their magic intimately and can feel it inside them easier and can control it easier than wizards. Because of this, druids don't need wands. Wands are used to help witches and wizards call forth their magic to direct it. Druids don't need help calling forth their magic.

"Where wizards use incantations and wand movements, druids use intent and will. Something that is much more difficult initially, but also allows druids to do more with their magic than most wizards because we aren't constrained in our way of thinking. _Anything_ is possible with magic, it is just a matter of finding out _how_ to do it.

"All of this stems from attuning to your magic. When a druid is fully attuned to their magic, it can be called upon the way a wizard does using a wand. Attuning to your magic grants an intimate understand between a druid and their magic. This attunement also brings a druid closer to nature because druidic magic is at its essence very closely tied to ley line and nature magic.

"Did I leave anything out?"

"You said everything just right. Tell me though, can a druid use a wand or anything else?"

"Yes. A druid can use a wand, though more often than not, it won't work well. Wands work by helping a witch or wizard to draw out their magic because it is difficult to do without one, which is wandless magic. Wands help to "pull" their magic out of them and giving them an outlet to direct that magic. Because a druid is so attuned to their magic, the wand core will butt heads and conflict with a druid's natural magic making the magic weaker than if a druid were to go without a wand.

"Druids do have the option of using a staff though. Staffs do not use a core but use wood and a mineral which are used to help a druid to control nature and ley line magic, something that is core to a druids magic. I will have to request a staff when I go to Ollivander's as there are no longer any stores catered purely to staffs anymore."

"That's exactly right! Now I want you to begin your meditation. Search for that magic within yourself. Once you find it, I want you to hold it firmly and yet gently. Once you have a good grasp on it, I want you to push out with your magic until it fills every crevice of your body. Push your magic until you can feel it flowing throughout your entire being. Do not push your magic to flow faster or slower, just let it flow naturally, filling your very being.

"Let your magic fill you and flood your very soul. Once you feel your magic flowing everywhere, you will feel it. Once you do, hold it and just let it flow. Let your body and your magic become acquainted with another… Very good. Don't stop but right now, you are doing it exactly right. I know, because I can now see your magical aura. When you fill your entire being with your magic, it creates an aura of magic around you that radiates... That is perfect Hadrian. Now just hold it there and remember the feeling and the flow of your magic."

Hadrian didn't know how long he stayed like that but it was a very wonderful feeling. Tiring, but definitely wonderful and something he looks forward to doing in the future.

"That's enough for now Hadrian. Dap has something for you. You did very well. I wasn't expecting you to be able to hold it that long."

"What do you mean? How long was I doing that?"

"It has been close to 2 hours, I believe, since Dap left. That will happen when you attune to your magic properly. Especially when you do it well enough that your magical aura is visible. I wasn't expecting to see your aura for several months yet."

"2 hours!? But it barely felt like 1 hour. And you mentioned my magical aura. What do you mean by that?"

"Your magical aura is just that, the aura that is a visible representation of your magic. Your body had so much of your magic throughout your body that it surrounded you and became visible. Most witches and wizards won't ever see it. Druids naturally will because of how in-tune they are to the magic around them, but only powerful witches or wizards or those that have some form of inner eye will be able to see it.

"Others might feel a sense of power radiating from you if you were to push enough magic throughout your body, but many still wouldn't see it. You would have to push an extraordinary amount of magic throughout your body for the average witch or wizard to see it. It is not a common thing for a druid to be that strong and while I think you have it in you, it will be many years yet before you are able.

"This happens when a druid, or even a powerful witch or wizard, are so in-tune with their magic. There are very few witches or wizards that are powerful enough to attune to their magic. It isn't even an easy thing for druids. You are a remarkable young man to have accomplished that so young.

"Now, don't you want to see what Dap has brought you?"

Hadrian had been so wrapped up in attuning his magic that he completely forgot what he was waiting for, so he rushed over to the desk where the elf had set one trunk.

"You were only able to find one trunk's worth of stuff?" Hadrian was slightly disappointed since he had been hoping for a lot more than just one small trunk. But he shouldn't get too upset since he hadn't even expected this to happen.

"Apologies Master Hadrian, but this be a enchanted trunk. It belonged to Mistress Lily when she was an unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries."

"My mum was an unspeakable? That's so cool!"

"Yes Master Hadrian. That is all Dap knows about Mistress Lily. Master Hadrian would have to ask Dobby to learn more about Mistress Lily. But Dap do be knowing how to open Mistress Lily's trunk."

Dap then opened the trunk and pulled out what looked like a matchbox. Dap then set it on the ground and with a wave of his hand, it changed into a trunk similar in size to his mum's but not nearly as nice and much more worn.

"This be Master James' trunk. Dap suggests going through this trunk first."

Hadrian could only nod his head before opening his father's trunk. Inside he saw several picture frames that looked like they used to hang on the walls of their home. Hadrian saw many that had his father and mother. There were a few with his parents and 3 others. One was a ruggedly handsome man with black hair and a smile that looked as though he just did or said something funny. Another had graying hair though he didn't look any older than the others but he had a kind face and a sharp eye though he wore what looked like very old robes. The last unknown man was a short, rotund little man with longer, dirty blonde hair that was so thin, you could almost see his scalp underneath, but what really drew the eye was how unsure of himself he seemed, like he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

Hadrian saw another picture of his parents with his mum holding him next to another beautiful woman with long, pale blonde hair and sharp electric blue eyes, also holding a baby. Both mothers had their husbands on the outside with an arm on their shoulder. Everyone looked so happy. What really drew Hadrian's eye though was that both the babies were close enough to hold hands, and they were indeed holding hands.

There was another picture that had 3 young attractive women in it with what Hadrian assumed were Hogwart's robes. It had his mother in her Gryffindor robes and the same blonde woman with long, pale blonde hair in Ravenclaw robes. There was also a woman with shorter brown hair and what looked like a friendly but stern demeanor wearing Hufflepuff robes.

There were a few other pictures with other couples, some with kids, but most without, and a lot of pictures of what looked like his parents and their friends before Hadrian was born.

Underneath the pictures Hadrian found 2 journals. Dap explained that most purebloods have 2 journals like that. One is the journal of their life so the descendants of the family will be able to follow their life as it happened to understand their ancestors better. The other is used as a sort of spellbook. Accomplished witches or wizards will write down their thoughts or experiences with magic and any magic that they experiment with or, more likely, magic they excel at and had thoughts that differed from conventional teaching. His father's spellbook was focused on transfiguration, conjuration, and their uses in dueling.

Hadrian also found a Library Tome. Dap explained that the Potters use an enchantment on their library allowing it to become anything that was linked to it. Through the use or wards and charms, the Library Tome could be any of over 2000 books. The Library Tome would default to a list of books that can be selected, but when one is selected, it would then for all intents and purposes transform into that book until it was cleared again, reverting back to the index of the 2000 books available. The index even had a search function that allowed you to look for key words and sort the titles by branch of magic. It was Hadrian's second favorite thing about the Retreat right behind the painting of Ambrose and Acacia.

Dap also told Hadrian about the Master Tome which had all of the books from the Library Tome but it also had all of the books that are hidden away in the Potter Private Library which is in the Potter Vault in Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Ambrose explained that was done to keep the most dangerous or precious books out of the hands of anyone who may have been able to infiltrate the Retreat and to separate the majority of their library from the most important books of their family

Hadrian opened the Library Tome and noted that it was about advanced conjuration, likely something his father was ready if his spellbook was anything to go by. Setting it down, Hadrian found some clothes, a golden snitch used in quidditch, and a handheld mirror that had a few runes on the back.

Once he finished going through his father's trunk, he turned back to Dap. Dap then explained how his mum's enchanted trunk works. It is made from graphorn hide, which is tougher than dragon hide though not as magic resistant. Something that is necessary because it holds the weightless and shrinking charms better that way. Dap explained that it has 3 compartments in it.

The first compartment was surrounded by mokeskin on the inside so that she would be able to pack significantly more than normal in it. The first compartment had two mokeskin money bags, one that was a bit larger than the other and could easily fit two adult sized fists inside while the other could barely fit one adult sized hand in it. After finding only money in them, Ambrose suggested Hadrian move all of the money to the smaller of the two and the vault keys into the small pouch on the outside of the bag and keep the larger mokeskin pouch around his neck in case he needed it.

Hadrian also found a mokeskin messenger bag that he imagined his mum used to carry her things to work. The bag was empty, but since Ambrose told him that they went into hiding, it is not surprising that it hadn't been used recently. The last items really caught his attention. They were 2 wrist wand holsters and they each looked to have a wand in them. The bulkier of the two had a spot for a wand on the underside of the wrist right next to it, another small slot for what looked like a vial with a clear liquid in it, and on the what would be the outside of the forearm, a small slot for something the size of a matchbox, though that was empty.

Dap explained that the bulkier wrist wand holster belonged to his mum and the matchbox sized slot was for the trunk when it is shrunken. It fits there perfectly so that unspeakables would always have everything that they need with them and would never be caught unprepared for something.

His father's wand holster was much simpler and only had a small pocket for a wand. Hadrian was surprised by how small the wand was since it looked to only be about 3 inches but when he pulled on the handle, he was holding an 11 inch wand. 'Of course. An expansion charm to take up as little room as possible. Very clever.' Hadrian put the wand back deciding that he should look into getting something to display both of the wand holsters.

That was when Dap showed him how to open the second compartment by closing the lid and unlocking the second lock.

Hadrian was flabbergasted to see a small staircase leading into what looked like a room larger than the master suite. It was segregated into two sections. The much smaller section had a potions bench longer than in his study, with a large cabinet for storing completed potions and a larger cabinet that had a plethora of ingredients. Dap explained that the rest of the room was set aside as a dueling room to help with either experimenting with new spells or training. Before leaving, Hadrian noticed 2 journals on the potions bench and picked them up finding that one was his mum's journal and the other her experiments from being an unspeakable, he assumed.

Dap opened the last compartment and Hadrian was excited when this one showed another small staircase leading to what looked like a very quaint apartment with no windows. The compartment had 2 bedrooms, each with one queen sized bed and its own bathroom. There was a nice kitchen, a dining area, and a large sitting area with desks. It was all in all, a very nice little living quarter, something Dap explained unspeakables sometimes needed to store any of their experiments or to just get away to a quiet area to work or recover.

Hadrian returned to the study only to have Ambrose speak up, "Alright Hadrian. I understand that this is important to you, so we will take a small break from your training. You will continue your occlumency and attuning, but we will put everything else on hold for a week. You can use that time to read the journals from your parents. I suggest that you read what happened in the year leading up to the last entry so you can get a better picture about why they went into hiding. Once the week is up, I expect you to go back to the full workload and you will have to read the journals on your downtime. Fair?"

"Yes Ambrose. Thank you! May I go read it now, or are we starting that tomorrow?"

"Well, you technically already did occlumency and attuning today, so I guess that means you are done today. Go read."

Hadrian smiled and immediately took off for the bedroom to read on his bed when he heard his voice continue, "But if you forget to keep taking care of yourself and to eat, then I will have Tipsy tie you to this chair and spoon feed you!"

Chuckling, Hadrian yelled back "Ok!" before opening his mum's journal and reading.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

"Are you going to tell us what was in your parents' journals now? It's been nearly 4 months since you got them!"

Acacia had been very impatient to learn what was in the journals. So much so that Hadrian was very glad she was only a portrait or she might have resorted to hexing him. It amused Ambrose to no end that she was so curious about what was said that she couldn't wait. Hadrian had wanted to read everything first so he could try to work through any questions he had first before bringing them to Ambrose and Acacia. And his desire to try working everything out on his own was the only thing that kept Acacia somewhat happy about waiting.

His mum's journal had been a goldmine of information on what to include in his book and he took copious notes to help him sort through what to add and how to best phrase everything.

"Yes, I am finally finished and will share with you everything that I have learned about my parents."

"Well it's about time. Ambrose has told you on several occasions that I have an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, so stop keeping us in suspense. What have you learned?"

"Well first off, my mum was a brilliant witch! One that came around once a generation and she was going to do so many great things!"

Hadrian explained to them how he survived the killing curse that apparently backfired and killed Voldemort. Lily had been studying the killing curse and found a protection ritual that she altered. Because the killing curse is a form of soul magic, Lily altered the ritual to protect Hadrian from all forms of soul magic. The problem was that the protection from soul magic, required a soul to provide the power.

Acacia looked thoughtful but nodded reminding him that anything is possible with magic, it is just a matter of finding a way and whether or not you are willing to pay the price.

Hadrian explained that Lily was confident the ritual would work but obviously couldn't test it. Hadrian also explained that he learned his mum had many friends. Her first friend was actually a boy that told her she was a witch and was her best friend until he made friends with the pureblood crowd and he called her a mudblood in their 5th year. Her best friends were Pandora Moon and Amelia Bones who were all from different houses.

Hadrian also mentioned that his mum couldn't stand his father for the longest time and that it almost sounded like she hated him because he was an arrogant bully. But after his grandparents died in their 5th year, James changed and Lily gave him a chance their 7th year when they had to work together as Head Boy/Girl.

Hadrian told them that his mum sounded as curious as Acacia and excelled in potions and especially charms. She wanted to join the Department of Mysteries because she wanted to spend all of her time studying magic and learning as much as she could and because she thoroughly enjoyed coming up with her own spells, something the DoM encouraged. Through her journal, Hadrian also learned about a prophecy that Albus Dumbledore told them would make Voldemort come after Hadrian.

They went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm but after a few months, and one bad incident in which Sirius was captured and tortured before being rescued, Sirius asked them to change the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. Sirius told them that he was afraid that if he was captured again, that he might tell them. He wanted to continue being the decoy to keep the death eaters away from Peter, but that it would be safer if he weren't the secret keeper anymore.

Hadrian learned that Albus Dumbledore performed the charm. Something that upset him dearly since he learned from Dap that Sirius is believed to have been the one to betray his parents. The wizarding world thought that Sirius was his parents' secret keeper and betrayed them to Voldemort before going after Pettigrew and killing him alongside a dozen muggles. Sirius has been in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, ever since. If Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent, then why didn't he say anything? Hadrian had been close to leaving for the Ministry at that point. It was only thanks to Ambrose that he didn't. It took some time but Ambrose eventually got through to Hadrian, reminding him that a journal couldn't be considered evidence, telling him that something is very wrong with that story and they need to tread carefully or Hadrian could end up right back with his aunt and uncle or worse. Ambrose convinces him to study harder and when he gets his Hogwarts letter, they will approach the Ministry and try opening a case for Sirius.

After taking a moment to meditate and attune his magic, something Hadrian was finding very comforting, he told them about his father. Hadrian was much less enamored with his father once he learned that his father really _did_ seem like an arrogant bully. Hadrian told them that his father became an Animagus in his 5th year with his friends, something Hadrian very badly wants to learn. Ambrose convinces Hadrian to finish talking about his dad before talking about Animagus.

Hadrian tells them about his father being an excellent chaser and worthy enough to get several offers to play professionally while still at Hogwarts; because of the war with Voldemort, he chose to become an auror so that he could help protect his friends and hopeful family, something Hadrian couldn't help but respect about him. Hadrian also learned that though he was an arrogant bully, he was extremely smart and a great student excluding the numerous pranks that him and his friends, the marauders, caused, often landing them in detention.

After reading the journals, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Severus Snape, who his father picked on purely because he was best friends with his love interest and was in a different house. It was uncomfortably close to something Dudley would do. Shaking himself from those thoughts, Hadrian turned back to Ambrose and Acacia, asking about becoming an Animagus.

Acacia spoke up, "Druids are different from your typical wizard when it comes to being an Animagus. Witches and wizards believe they can only change into one animal. I am willing to bet that isn't true and that someone just hasn't found the answer yet. But regardless, druids do not become Animagus like most magicals do. Druids commune with an animal in order to become like that animal. Once a druid has communed with an animal to the point of intimate understanding, the druid is then able to shift into that animal.

"There is no limit to the number of animals a druid can become. All it takes is a little bit of time. There are many druids who spend most of their time in their animal form and live, eat, and sleep with their animal brethren. Most will commune with an animal or two and will spend time with that animal on occasion but remaining human."

"That's so cool! That means that I could also become a magical creature then right? If it's just a matter of intimate understanding then druids need only commune with an animal to become familiar with it, and there is nothing stopping me from becoming a dragon, for example."

"While that is technically true, I need you to listen to me very carefully! There has never been a known case of a druid who has ever become human again after shifting into a magical creature. It is absolutely possible for a druid to become a magical creature, that isn't the problem. The problem is that, no matter what magical creature, the druid loses the will to become human every again. One of my best friends was determined to try and she lived out the rest of her days as a unicorn. It is possible, but I pray you won't try it because I don't want to see you stuck as a magical creature. Ok?"

Hadrian couldn't help but smile at her, "If it hasn't been done then it just means that someone hasn't found a way, right? I can't promise that I won't ever try. But I will promise that I won't try for many, many years. Probably not until my kids have kids."

Acacia just sighed, shaking her head with a sad smile, "I suppose that is all I can ask for huh? But don't go getting any ideas yet. You still have a bit of training left to do before we start on communing with animals. You have done extremely well with your occlumency and your other studies. Even your attuning is to the point to where I can see your aura almost every time. An accomplishment you should be very proud of. It is the sign of a very powerful druid.

"After you have progressed in your magical studies a bit, then we can address shifting." Seeing the question on Hadrian's face, she explains, "Shifting is the term that druids use when they become an animal. Now, why don't you spend the rest of the morning attuning your magic and we will finish off the day with occlumency. Tomorrow your magical studies will begin."

Hadrian let out a whoop of excitement, punching the air, before sitting down and attuning his magic. After so long of this exercise, it barely takes Hadrian 3 seconds before his magical aura is surrounding him. Something he can do for an entire day and not get tired doing now. Hadrian instead passes the time by speeding up the flow of magic within his body and slowing it, continuously adjusting it. Something that Ambrose said is a good exercise to build your magical core and your control.

Once he was done, Hadrian continued his meditation but entered his mindscape and began focusing his mind. Occlumency had been extremely difficult, but very rewarding. Hadrian found that he was much more relaxed, could remember everything he learned much more clearly, and generally felt more at peace with everything. It had taken a long time and hours of meditation before he found his mindscape, but he found it. It took longer still before he was able to start erecting barriers.

His mindscape resembled the Potter Retreat because it is where he feels the most comfortable and all of his memories are locked in the basement hiding inside different books behind as many different defense as he could think of, mostly surrounding plant life and magical creatures.

Ambrose explained that there were many ways to practice occlumency. The most common was entering your mindscape and organizing your mind, and erecting barriers like he did. The most powerful and easily the most difficult is to clear your mind of everything. If you are able to clear your mind of everything then no one will ever be able to harm your mind. That is often something that witches or wizards cannot accomplish because of how difficult it is to truly empty your mind of all thoughts.

That doesn't help if you aren't ready for it though. Which is another reason most choose to enter their mindscape and erect defenses there. Once Hadrian had ensured that everything was bolstered with his magic and organized, he withdrew from his mind, said goodnight, and prepared for the next day. Tomorrow he begins learning the practical use of magic and will get to actually use his magic again.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

 **Hopefully you all found this to be an enjoyable start to my story. I will try to keep all of my chapters close to 10k words, so, fair warning, I have no idea how long this will be. I am going to write the best I can and it will stop when Hadrian wins … or he dies (MUAHAHAHA).** _ **Spoiler: He won't die because that would be really shitty.**_

 **That said, I have not found anyone willing to beta yet, so if you are interested, hit me up. Because of that, I will be writing the next few chapters rather slowly (probably about 1-2 a month), so please bear with me for the next update.**


	2. The Next Generation of Druids

**Author's Notes:** I really hope that everyone has enjoyed the story thus far. I will do my best to answer any and all questions either here or in the story.

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter in any way, contrary to how awesome that would be. This will also be the last disclaimer because I am not going to put it in front of every chapter since everyone knows I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A Druid in the Making  
Chapter 2: The Next Generation of Druids**

 _January 1989_

Hadrian woke up the next morning full of excitement at the prospect of starting his magical studies. Hadrian had already learned the basic theories of every branch of magic he could find and could not wait to get started for real on actually practicing magic.

Ambrose told him that his occlumency isn't anywhere near mastered yet but that it takes years of dedicated study to reach that point. Luckily, Ambrose and Acacia didn't expect him to master it before they would teach him.

Making his way into the study, Tipsy brought him food as per usual and he begins to eat while Ambrose begins speaking,  
"Alright Hadrian. You ready to learn what we will teach you?"

"Absolutely! What are you going to teach me?"

Smiling at his enthusiasm, "We will spend more time studying and less time playing from here on out. You still have several hours every day in the afternoon/evening but you will also continue attuning your magic and working on occlumency in the afternoon. The mornings will be for your new studies.

"One primary focus will be on Charms, Transfiguration, and Runes which I am better at than Acacia. Charms and Transfiguration make up the bulk of all magic that you will perform in every day life, especially charms. Runes is something that will be difficult but it is immensely important for Warding. Something that every Lord needs to understand at least the basics of, though the more you know, the better.

"As I just mentioned, when you are done with those studies in the morning, you will spend your afternoon attuning your magic and working on occlumency. We will also throw in some lessons about different languages and politics and other such things we think would be good for you to know. Once you have completed that, you are free for the day until we do our review at dinner. Questions so far?"

Seeing Hadrian shaking his head he continues, "Good. Your other primary focus will be Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Potions which Acacia is better at than me. Now, these are important to you because they make up the bulk of druidic knowledge. Druids tend to be particularly knowledgeable when it comes to nature, meaning the creatures and plants, because of how many of us live our lives among the animals or in the wild. Both creatures and herbology play a monumental part in potions given that it is from magical creatures and plants that potions derives its very essence.

"Druids commune with creatures all the time and often learn about those creatures from communing. You will eventually reach that point, but until then, we will teach you what you need to know. Herbology will go over many of the different plants and magical plants you will encounter in Britain as well as some that you will encounter outside of it. Potions will be very slow going because it can be dangerous. You will learn the properties of potions ingredients and how they interact with each other as well as the art behind potions.

"Once you have a decent grasp on the theory behind potions and fully understand the different safety measures one must take when brewing a potion, we will start making actual potions in the potions lab. It is designed to withstand accidents whereas any accident that occurs here in the study could destroy the room. Any question?"

"Actually yes. For Magical Creatures, you said that I will learn everything from the creatures themselves, so what's the point in learning about them now?"

"A couple reasons. Do you want to learn about acromantulas only from them? They are aggressive spiders that can grow to be the size of a two story house. They rarely listen, even to a druid. Are you telling me that you would rather not know anything about them before encountering them?"

"I guess that does make a good bit of sense. What's the other reason?"

"Availability. You might not necessarily encounter acromantula, or griffins, or Cerberus, or any other number of magical creatures. We will teach you the basics of the more common creatures you will likely encounter so that you can learn the more in depth knowledge from them, but the dangerous or obscure creatures we will go in depth so you will be prepared if you ever encounter them. Any other questions about those?"

"No."

"Alright. Now those two days will make up the majority of your weeks. However, once a week we will also throw in a day where we focus on teaching you nature and ley line magic which I will primarily teach you. Nature and ley line magic are the pinnacle of druidic magic. It is through those branches of magic that druids truly set themselves apart from the rest of the magical world."

Ambrose was happy to see Hadrian practically bouncing in his seat in anticipation on hearing more about his favorite aspects of magic.

"Nature magic is the manipulation of the natural forces. It is made up of 4 elements: fire, wind, earth, and water. Though those are the main elements, they are not the only elements. For example, lightning is a byproduct of the elements and I can teach you several spells to create or even control natural lightning though that is extremely dangerous.

"Now, every druid is stronger in one aspect of nature magic than the others. For example, fire may be extremely easy for you to control and you will be able to control it well, but water will take significantly more effort for you to do the smallest task. Some druids who practice nature magic so much can alleviate this weakness but it only comes from years of continued practice and training with that element. I, myself, was proficient in all of the elements, but it took me nearly 25 years to reach the point where each element was considered to be mastered.

"Then, of course, we have ley line magic. As we have told you before, ley line magic is nothing more than tapping into a source of magic and using that magic for yourself. The problem you will encounter with this is that the raw natural magic of ley lines will leave you sick at first. It will take many hours before your body becomes more familiar with raw magic and will be able to handle that influx.

"For that reason, we will only be working on nature and ley line magic once a week for the foreseeable future. When you reach a point where you are more proficient, then we will continue those lessons on a more regular basis. The other reason we won't do it often is because both nature and ley line magic are dangerous. If you are not careful with ley lines then you can either burn your magic, destroying your core and causing you to lose your magic, or you can possibly kill yourself. Because of those dangers, we will move slowly and we will progress at the pace I set. No complaining. Understand?"

"I understand Ambrose. I will not complain about what you teach me and I will strive to make your proud."

"Hadrian, you have already made both of us very proud. You are an extremely intelligent kid. I would say young man, but you are clearly too short for that, so we will have to wait, yes?"

Getting a glare from Hadrian, Ambrose just chuckled, accepting the smack upside his head from Acacia before she said her piece, "Hadrian, you have done extremely well. You think through everything we teach you and you pick it up very quickly. You are never disrespectful and take everything we say to heart, never interrupting. You have indeed made both of us very proud of you!"

Hadrian couldn't help but smile at both of them hearing their praise. Ambrose spoke up again to continue their lesson, "Now Hadrian, we have already talked a little about it, but before we can really delve into practical magic, you need to be familiar with the driving force behind magic."

Hadrian was now paying rapt attention as he continued, "What have we told you are the most important aspects in any branch of magic?"

"Intent and will."

"Exactly. Without intent and will, magic will never work. It is the intent and will that directs all uses of magic. Now, you are aware how witches and wizards use wand movements and incantations to cast spells. Can you tell me how those play a role in intent and will?"

Hadrian thought about it for several minutes, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"That's alright. You are young yet, you will grow smarter as the years go by and as we continue your critical thinking. Witches and wizards use wand movements and incantations as their forms of intent and will. They are taught that by saying this word and waving their wand in that manner, you _intend_ to use that spell. The wand movements and incantations are not necessary at all, but those factors associate in their mind certain spells which helps their intent.

"If they were to just point their wand without waving it or saying the words, then it will usually be weaker or not work at all because there is no differentiation in their mind between one spell and another. By associating wand movements and incantations though, they will have a clear definition in their mind of what they want. Are you following?"

"I think so. It isn't necessary to use those wand movements and incantations but without them, their spells are weaker because their intent and will alone are not as strong as when they use the wand movements and incantations?"

"That's right. Now, because druids use staffs and not wands, our magic is a bit different. Our intent and will are directed by us and because of that, we are often better at charms and transfiguration. But if you attempt to duel the way wizards do, then you will often find yourself losing. Druids do not cast defensive or offensive magic the way wizards do. We use nature magic when we duel. You can learn defensive magic at Hogwarts, but we will teach you nature magic. Defense will likely be your weakest subject because of the way our magic works. It is not easily compatible with the modern wizard's way of thinking."

"So, even though we don't need a wand to call forth our magic, I will still be weaker than others purely because I don't use wand movements and incantations?"

"It is theoretically possible for you to be stronger, but it will be extremely difficult. Say you and a wizard each have a ball and you are competing to see who can throw it farther. You throw your ball and it flies. Now the other wizard does the same thing, only he is standing on top of a platform. Which will go farther?

"It is absolutely possible that you threw your ball farther, but you were at a disadvantage compared to the wizard. It is the same thing with spells. You can absolutely be just as strong or stronger, but for that to occur, you will need to sharpen your intent and will, which takes supreme confidence in your abilities and what you are doing. Some will try to tell you that you aren't as strong as them but I doubt that will be the case considering how vibrant your aura is when you attune to your magic.

"You will be an extremely powerful druid rivalling even myself and Acacia one day. But it is not the amount of magic you use, or the strength of your magic that directs it. It is the intent and will you use to direct your magic. Don't get me wrong, strength absolutely plays its part, but it is not nearly as important as controlling and directing your magic. That can only be done when you intend and will it to happen. That is how accidental magic happens.

"You don't direct it with your strength, but with you intent and will. You may not have consciously intended to use your magic to summon candy, or push a sibling who was being mean, or apparate away from bullies, or any number of things, but you wanted it so bad on a subconscious level and that is what your magic responded to. Now let's begin with transfiguration since it is the epitome of intent and will."

"Um, what is epitome?"

"Ah. Epitome means the height, or the ultimate example of. So, when I say the epitome of intent and will, I am saying that transfiguration is the ultimate example of intent and will. Understand?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"That is nothing to be sorry about. If you don't know, ask. It is not your fault that you don't know everything in the world. Everyone has to learn at some point. Now, if I have to tell you the same thing 10 times, then you can be sorry for not paying attention the 9 times before that, but never apologize because you don't know something. Nobody can know everything in the world so don't be embarrassed if you have a question."

Hadrian spent the next hour on theory before spending an hour on practical magic. After a short break, Acacia would spend 2 hours on charms before breaking for lunch. Last was runes/warding for 2 hours which was hands down the most difficult thus far. Runes was essentially learning a new language.

Once that was done, they told Hadrian to go outside and fly on his broom, something Hadrian loved more than anything. The feeling of flying was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever experienced. Hadrian would spend hours between just flying around the property and attempting to push himself to doing some of the craziest stunts he could think of. He didn't spend all of his time flying though.

Hadrian still found time to continue writing his book. It was coming along very well thanks to both his ancestors and his mum's journal. Her journal highlighted a lot of first time experiences for her and she was very detailed in what she learned. It was difficult writing because he was still getting used to writing with a quill but he was really enjoying writing the book, especially whenever he thought about all the people that could benefit from reading it. One thing his mum did comment on though was fountain pens that were essentially like quills but without the ink pot.

Hadrian made Dap run out to get some so that he could write with those instead since it was much more comfortable than a quill. It made writing his notes for his book that much easier. Hadrian was enjoying writing the book so much that he was already looking for other topics that he could write a book on, but nothing came to mind yet.

The next day was a bit more difficult. Acacia took over and though she was the better teacher, her topics were a bit more difficult because they centered a lot around memorization which, while not difficult, is very dull and Hadrian found it hard to keep his focus. Acacia said that because druids love to travel and spend time in nature, they are more intimately familiar with nature making them extremely good with potions. Not all druids live that lifestyle, but it is still valuable knowledge to have, especially in regards to potions.

Acacia would spend the first 2 hours of the day going over Herbology and the different plants he might encounter or how they are used in potions. This was followed by a study of magical creatures and their behavior, which also included which of their parts are used in potions. Then she would finish off the last 2 hours with potions itself. It all tied itself in very well, but it was still a very difficult day. Ambrose and Acacia both took to quizzing Hadrian every night before bed on some of the things they had learned to make sure that it sticks. Ambrose would throw in a day of nature magic here or there, but they focused on his other lessons for now.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

 _July 1989_

The next several months passed in this fashion. Hadrian would spend all morning and the early afternoon studying with Ambrose and Acacia before he would be free to spend some time either flying, reading, or writing his book.

The Potter library was a treasure trove of fascinating topics. Hadrian had taken a real interest in the more obscure or ancient magic that was less known. One of his topics, though it was a dreary one, was of the time of what was later called the Great War. The Great War was before the time of even Merlin and was a monumental war between two different magical ideals. One side wanted magicals to overthrow non-magicals and to rule over them in what they thought was their right because of their power. The other side vehemently opposed them and thought magicals should either be hidden or only have advisors to non-magicals.

The Great War was a time in which magic advanced much with one side trying to overthrow the other. Unfortunately, that progress often came with a price. People were experimented on and turned into hideous creatures. Though there is nothing stating it, Hadrian thought this might be where house elves were initially created. It was during this war that Dementors were also first seen.

Though it was a horrid time in which many lives were ruined, it was still extremely fascinating to Hadrian to read about the different magic used during that time.

By the time his 9th birthday came around, Hadrian was doing very well in his studies and had gotten into a comfortable rhythm of studying, writing his book, and playing with the creatures that lived on the property.

For his birthday though, Ambrose and Acacia agreed that they would teach him how to shift into animals. Hadrian ecstatically listened to Acacia as she explained everything to him.

"Now, witches and wizards become an animagus by taking a potion to learn what their animagus form is and meditating, trying to change into that form by pushing their magic throughout their body. Because druids train in mediating and attuning their magic, this is extremely easy for us. Druids also do not need to take a potion, because druids have such a natural affinity for nature magic that we are more in tune to all creatures then witches or wizards because animals also have a very close connection to nature.

"So, in order to shift into an animal, you must become as familiar with that animal and its magic as you are with your own."

"But I thought that you said not to try shifting into magical creatures?"

"I didn't say a magical creature, I said you must familiarize yourself with the animal's magic."

"I don't understand. Non-magical animals have magic?"

"All living things have magic Hadrian. Even non-magical people do. The only difference is their awareness of it and their ability to use it. Same with animals. All people and animals have a magical core, but only magical creatures are considered to have magic because only they can use it. Druids know differently because we can sense it.

"Not all witches and wizards are the same. Some are stronger than others. Squibs, still have magic though they do not have enough magic to be able to cast spells because their core is so underdeveloped. Non-magicals are essentially the same, they still have a magical core, it is just extremely weak that they can't even operate brooms like squibs can. Same with animals. Understand?"

"So, all living beings have a magical core?" Seeing her nod her head, he continues, "Even non-magicals and all animals?" Another nod, "The only difference is how developed the magical core is and how well a living being is able to control and influence their magic?"

"Precisely. Now, back to the topic at hand. Shifting is still dangerous and there are plenty of druids who have shifted into normal creatures and never come back either, remaining the rest of their days in the creature they chose. This usually happens when a druid encounters their inner familiar. An inner familiar is essentially what wizards view as being their Animagus form.

"When you find your inner familiar, you will be so drawn into being one with your brethren, that you may find yourself never wanting to shift into a human again. Now, bearing in mind what you know about your magic and what I have just told you, can you think of how to learn to shift?"

Hadrian thought about it a few minutes. It took a moment before an answer came to him, but it couldn't be that simple. After a few more minutes, Hadrian finally speaks up, "It can't be as simple as just attuning your magic to that of the animal you want, is it?"

Ambrose and Acacia were both smiling and chuckling at him.

"Actually, that's exactly what you do. You have been attuning to your magic for a year now and have done an admirable job of it. Now, the only difference is that you will push out your magic to encompass the animal and attune your magical cores together. Attuning is probably the most important aspect of a druid's magic. It is through attunement that druids are able to do and learn everything they do about magic.

"Eventually, when you are strong enough, you will also be able to sense the magic of everything around you as well. It will be something of an inner eye and with practice, it will be impossible for anyone to ever sneak up on you. But that is way down the road.

"When you have progressed in your studies enough and have mastered attunement, you will also begin to passively sense magical fluctuations around you, such as anyone nearby casting spells. It is not uncommon for strong druids to develop this ability though it is very rare in witches or wizards. It is almost like seeing with your magic and is a wonderful ability to have. It is very comforting when you can feel the magic all around you, especially when you are in a convergence.

"That is another topic for another time though. We are talking about attuning your magic with an animal. Druids often call this communing. The more magic an animal has, the longer it will take before you can attune your magics together. It will also take you some time to learn how to extend your magic to commune with an animal while still maintaining your aura. It is not easy, but it is very rewarding. The shifting into an animal is extremely freeing and like finding a new family. That feeling is unlike any other because animals are able to express their acceptance through magic in a way that humans can't. You will understand when you get there.

"If you want to commune, then I suggest you start with owls. There are many that live in the manor and you always talk about how much your love flying."

"That's a brilliant idea! Ok, so I just start by attuning my magic the same way I always do, then push out until I feel the animal I want to commune with and begin attuning our magics together?"

"That's exactly right. I must warn you though, you are just a bit younger than druids usually attempt their first communing. Do not be discouraged if it takes your months for your first time. As you get stronger and more experienced, it won't take as long. You will need to perfect attuning your magic outside your body, then attune your magic to that of an owl. It will take time. Especially since most owls in the magical community have a small amount of magic that helps them find their recipients for post.

"But that doesn't make owls a magical creature so the rule still applies. Don't go getting any ideas about you becoming a magical creature!"

Hadrian chuckled at the motherly tone, "Don't worry, like I said, I don't intend on trying that for many, many years. So, can I go now and try?"

Ambrose was just chuckling while Acacia was shaking her head in exasperation over his impatience, "Yes, fine, go. You can have today off since it's your birthday. Tomorrow will be nature magic though, so don't tire yourself too much! You still need sleep!"

But Hadrian was already gone by the time she finished speaking and she doubted that he heard half of what she said. Ambrose was now fully laughing at the situation which earned him a glare from Acacia.

"That boy is just like you were whenever you were introduced to something new! And now you are getting flustered when he does the same things you do?" Ambrose was barely breathing from laughing so hard that Acacia couldn't help the smirk that adorned her face before pushing Ambrose out of his chair which only got him laughing harder.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

 _December 1989_

Hadrian was continuing his studies as normal but instead of spending his time flying, he would spend it communing with the owls so he can fly without a broom. It was 6 months later when Hadrian finally realized the owls have different magical signatures. They were very subtle, but after spending hours communing, it wasn't too difficult to see it.

After bringing the topic up to Acacia, she said, "All magical beings, both creature and person have a unique magical signature and that attuning to one is different from attuning to another."

Ambrose and Acacia noticed an annoyed glare slowly develop across his face.

"You mean to tell me, that I need to be communing with the same owl in order to make any progress?!" Hadrian was practically shouting by the end of it.

"Of course. All owls, for example, have a similar signature and all snowy owls have an even _more_ similar signature. You can commune with any breed of animal to become that breed. That said, you will not take on their coloring. You will often have your hair color or a shade of it and will usually retain your eye color as well. Have you just been communing with whatever owl is closest at the time?"

"YES!"

"Oh. Well, I suppose part of the blame lies with us since we didn't explain it well enough."

That was when Ambrose decided to speak up, "You… not us, you. Shifting is your forte, not mine. You are the one that didn't tell him, don't try to cast blame at me. I'm innocent."

Acacia was just glaring at him, "Innocent are you? You were right here the whole time, you could have easily said something, but you didn't. It is your fault too mister! And I suggest you not push your luck unless you want me to shift into a tiger and maul you!"

Ambrose paled a little at that before composing himself and looking up thoughtfully, "You know, now that you mention it, you aren't wrong about that. I guess I was here and didn't say anything the same as you. What do you know! What an honest to goodness mistake I made. Well I'm glad we got that all cleared up." Clapping his hands once, attempting to sound jovial, "Now what do you say we start learning some more about nature magic, Hadrian? We just learned that you have quite a unique talent for fire magics, right?"

Hadrian was just snickering at their antics and Ambrose's attempt to try to change the subject, "Isn't it a bit close to bed? I thought you would want to test me on today's topics before I go to sleep?"

"Ah. Yes, of course. Let's do that!"

All the while Acacia was just shaking her head at her husband, "Sometimes I regret my life choices."

"Oh, don't say that dear. Hadrian is a wonderful kid and he won't always be like this. He'll get better and won't always be so difficult. Besides, you will always have me around to tell you how beautiful you look!"

Though he was smiling and waggling his eyes at her in what Hadrian guessed he was trying to be alluring, Acacia just stared at him blankly, "You know, it's a good thing you are entertaining, or I would have had Dap throw us in the fire ages ago."

Ambrose just smiled and took up her hand, placing it against his chest, "And what would we need that fire for when there is a fire in here that is already burning for you, my love!"

Hadrian was full on laughing now and Acacia couldn't keep the smirk from her face, "You think you are such a smooth talker, but you can be very corny sometimes, you know that?"

"All true love, all true. But it doesn't change how true my statements are nor does it change that you wouldn't want me any other way!"

"I could stand for you to keep your mind out of the gutter a bit more."

"What? But then who would tell you that your ass looks fantastic whenever you bend over?"

Hadrian was practically in tears now and Acacia was shaking her head in embarrassment, "Well Hadrian, it looks like you're done for the day, why don't you go get some sleep."

As Hadrian was trying to gather himself he heard Ambrose, "Ah. Right. Yes, bed. Brilliant idea Acacia. Off to bed Hadrian" Hadrian saw Ambrose clearly winking at Acacia conspiratorially before whispering, "So I mention how fantastic your ass is and you send the boy out of the room? Now who has their mind in the gutter? But that's ok, I like that about you!"

Hadrian lost it again before he heard Acacia splutter, "Th-that is not what is going on, you pervert! I am trying to keep him from being polluted by your inappropriate attempts at humor."

"Please! You love me and my humor. It entertains you to no end. Besides, Hadrian hasn't stopped laughing for 5 minutes straight. He will have abs of steel after all of his gut wrenching laughter. Then with those abs, he will be attracting all the girls and will try to find one that can never hope to match how beautiful you are."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"At least wait until Hadrian is out of the room before the pillow talk. I thought you didn't want him to be polluted?"

"Hadrian, GO TO BED!"

"Yes, ma'am." Hadrian replied and made his way to his room to hear Ambrose talk.

"Now love, I know you need me, but that is no reason to yell at the boy. You will have all my attention soon enough."

Hadrian was finally able to remove himself from the room to hear them both laughing. Chuckling himself, Hadrian laid down and went to sleep thinking about how much better his life is and how much he can't wait to find someone to share his life with like Ambrose and Acacia have. They were truly the best thing to ever happen to him.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

After communing with only one owl, it didn't take more than a month before Hadrian felt fully attuned to the owl. After speaking with Acacia, she tells him that the first time he will need to be fully attuned to the owl and then push with his magic to match the owl. It isn't attempting the match the magical signature but pushing his body to adapt to the signature of owls.

"But if every living being has its own magical signature then am I changing mine by shifting?"

"That's a very good question Hadrian. While you are shifting, your magical signature will … fluctuate, for lack of a better term. That magical signature will still be you at the core, but it will be a tad different. It is almost like wearing new clothes. You are still Hadrian no matter what you wear, but you will look different depending on what you have on. When you shift into something with a strong sense of smell, this analogy will make more sense but it will also be like you smell different. You will still smell like Hadrian, but unless someone is intimately familiar with what you smell like, they won't recognize it is though they will think you smell familiar. Understand?"

"I think so. So, my magical signature will change a little but not too much that I won't still be recognized… It would be as if I were under a glamour but I still acted like me? People would see someone completely different from me, but I would still act and sound like the real me?"

"That is a wonderful analogy Hadrian, that's exactly right."

It took a few days of trying, but Hadrian was finally able to shift into the owl. He was so excited that he almost fell on his beak. After introducing himself to the owl that he was communing with, which happened to be a very intelligent snowy owl, he asked for flying lessons and it was hours later when Hadrian swooped into the study and perched himself on the chair in front of Ambrose and Acacia, the snowy owl at his side.

Hadrian learned that her name was Hedwig and that she is by far, the most intelligent owl that was staying at the Retreat. He had initially picked her because she stood out and he would avoid mixing up the owl he was communing with, but he had to admit that she was also one of the most beautiful owls he had ever seen. Something Hedwig was very proud of when they were communicating.

Turns out that animals communicate by sending images, smells, impressions, or feelings, though not in the form of words, from mind to mind. It was a truly unique experience and one that caught him completely off guard.

Hadrian, perched on his desk chair, shifted back to human to be congratulated on his accomplishment. Hadrian related that an owl was a great first choice for him since he appeared to love flying as an owl more than he did flying a broom even though it wasn't faster.

"I do have a question that I want to ask based off something I learned after shifting."

Ambrose was chuckling, "You want to know about communicating with animals?"

"Yeah. I do. But why is that so funny?"

Ambrose just laughed harder while Acacia glared at him and Hadrian had a sneaking suspicion he knew why, "You told her that I was going to ask the question because I am obsessive about knowing everything, didn't you?"

"Yes Hadrian, that is exactly what he said. Honestly, for someone who professes to love that about me, you would think he wouldn't laugh about it so much." Sending another glare at him which he just ignored by grinning at her, Acacia answered Hadrian's unasked question, "Well Hadrian, animals communicate through a form of legilimency. Legilimency is the art of navigating through a being's mind. Most would interpret this as mind reading, but that is a woefully inept answer. Legilimency is another reason that you have been studying occlumency. When a person attempts to use legilimency, they enter that being's mind and it is up to them to interpret the memories of what they find, since that is what makes up a person's mind and their very being, their memories and experiences. Legilimency is a very dangerous art because if one does not have any occlumency, they will be none the wiser about their mind being intruded upon.

"It is also possible for a being to have their mind altered or even destroyed by a skilled legilimens. It can be a very dangerous ability to have because of the possibility of abusing it, though it is an extremely handy skill. Those that master it can often tell when they are being lied to except by extremely skilled occlumens. Legilimency can also be helpful when fighting, because if your opponents mind is unguarded, then you will glimpse their surface thoughts and be able to react to what they are thinking instead of what they are doing. Those few precious moments in a fight can be the difference between winning and losing, living and dying.

"Druids mostly learn it though to communicate with animals and even some plants have enough intelligence to communicate with, though not many. Don't worry, Hadrian, we will teach you legilimency as well. We just wanted to wait until after you shifted first because that is the best first step towards understanding and practicing legilimency. We also wanted to wait a little longer because it is a very easy ability to abuse.

"We have faith that you won't, otherwise we wouldn't teach it to you. But we wanted to wait a little longer so you were more mature and had a better understanding of magic. Now, how about we start our first lesson?"

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

After accomplishing his shifting into an owl, Hadrian wanted to find an animal that could run and with Dap's help, found a nearby wolf pack that he would spend his time communing with.

During his excursions, he noticed many different ingredients that could be used in potions such as unicorn hair, dragon scales, griffin feathers, but the most interesting was the runespoor venom. What made it so interesting was that when he encountered the snake, he learned he could take to snakes and after they learned he could speak to snakes, they were much more docile towards him. Of course, the venom wasn't lying around, but knowing how valuable it is, the runespoor was accommodating enough to allow him to harvest some painlessly.

Hadrian did some research and discovered that talking to snakes is not unheard of though it is an extremely rare ability called parseltongue. Unfortunately, it is also considered to be a dark art because the few documented practitioners were more often than not dark wizards or just evil gits that everyone hated.

Because of all the different potion ingredients he was finding, Hadrian started using the large mokeskin pouch he found in his mum's trunk to carry it all. It made the perfect pocket to keep all of the myriads of ingredients that he may come across so he can add it to his stock later.

Hadrian had also taken to exploring his property as an owl so he could fly and see what other creatures were nearby. On one such outing, Hadrian was venturing closer to the nearby mountains than he had before and encountered quite a shock.

Dragons! One Hebredian Black and one Common Welsh Green. Hadrian was shocked. He had done a bit of research of dragons because he was really excited about them being real. Hadrian had learned that the UK had two native species of dragon but that they don't often get along which made their apparent mating all the more surprising.

That was until Hadrian realized that the Black did not look to be doing so well. It looked very old and that it would die very soon. Wanting to see if he could help, Hadrian slowly flew closer trying to commune with the dragons as he got closer. Afraid it wouldn't work, Hadrian was surprised and happy when it did, though not as well as it could have. Not wanting to scare them by shifting, Hadrian stayed as an owl and continued communing with them while drawing closer.

Hadrian landed nearby and started to walk close. Once he got close enough and looked into the eyes of the dragon, he was warned not to come closer, so he stopped. Hadrian tried to send a sense of friendliness and willingness to help in any way. After a few moments of being evaluated, Hadrian got another image of a plant that is frequently used in headache and pain relieving potions.

Hadrian immediately flew off and gathers as much as he can carry before bringing it back and setting it in front of the dragon's snout before immediately turning around and getting more, knowing that with a dragon of his size, not knowing how he knew its gender, would likely need 2-3 talons full. After returning from his third trip, he asks if the dragon needs more by sending the appropriate images and impressions.

The dragon sends an image of his time coming to a close and asks for one more batch. Hadrian quickly flies off and gathers more before returning. Once he returns, Hadrian sends the image that he is a druid and if he can shift to try comforting him more.

The common welsh green that had only been laying her head on top of the Black until that point, growled at Hadrian after he sent that question. Hadrian tried to open himself to them and show them his concern and willingness to help as much as possible. After a moment, the welsh green went back to laying her head down and the Black gives its consent.

Hadrian shifted back to human and immediately sat down and to commune with both dragons trying to combine their magics as much as possible. It was hands down the most difficult time he every had while attuning. Hadrian had already learned that by communing with more animals, it was more difficult but that was nothing compared to the difficulty of communing with creatures that had more magic than him.

During the process, Hadrian learned that the Black was forced from his home and found this one that had belonged to the welsh green. They fought initially, but came to an understanding of not wanting to be alone, so agreed to share since the Welsh prefers the higher mountains and the Black enjoys roaming.

When the Black was nearing his end, he wanted to leave an egg behind so the Welsh wouldn't be alone and would have an egg of his to be remembered by. Hadrian tried to send as much comfort across his magic as he could to help ease the pain, something that incidentally caused Hadrian pain, though he could tell it did work.

Then the Black began to rumble. Hadrian looked into its eyes and got the impression that the Black was happy to have met another true druid again after so long and was grateful for his help and the Black wanted to give him a gift. That was when the rumbling within the dragon grew and Hadrian could sense the magic within him roiling and amassing before eventually condensing deep in the center of the dragon before moving closer to the Blacks mouth.

Worried that dragon might be getting ready to breathe fire but not really believing it meant him harm, he sat and waited with bated breath. After a moment, the dragon opened its mouth and Hadrian could see its tongue rolled up before it started to slowly unroll, showing a clear orb. Hadrian looked at it in awe. It was perfectly clear and was roughly the size of an adult fist but it was a perfect sphere and flawless all around. Hadrian then got the image that the dragon was giving its heart and his very essence to be used by him on the end of a staff.

Tentatively, Hadrian reached out and picked up the orb with both hands. The moment his hands touched it, A blindingly bright emerald light shone from the center of the orb, but it only lasted a second before it was gone. In his hands, Hadrian was now holding an orb that was clear except for the condensed emerald orb in the center of the orb, the same color as the light that just shone. The next moment, the dragon lifted its head to lick the green before rubbing its snout against her.

The dragon then shuddered before laying its head down and Hadrian could feel all of the remaining magic in the dragon begin to accelerate rapidly within its body. This time, the dragons magic was drawn into the orb that was in his hands and the orb started getting progressively darker. Out of the corner of his eye, Hadrian could see the Welsh rear its head back in a ferocious roar as the Black's body began to slowly disintegrate, piece by piece, into ash as more and more magic was poured into the orb, the darker the orb became.

Because Hadrian never stopped communing with the dragons, he could feel the tremendous amount of magic that was being held in his hands. Attuning his magic more with the orb in his hands to get a stronger impression of the dragon that had left its heart to him, Hadrian started to feel warmer.

As he got warner, the orb grew brighter, matching the green/black of the orb, until Hadrian felt like he was being engulfed in flames and light. When he was finally able to open his eyes again, he looked down to see that the orb was the exact same shade of black the dragon was including a few tendrils of purple that ran across it, except for the small sphere of green in the very center that looked like it melted into the black of the orb.

Hadrian looked back to the Welsh to see it roaring and breathing fire into the air in rage and sorrow. Hadrian began communing himself with the orb and the Welsh again. It felt almost exactly the same as it did when the Black was still alive. Once his magic reached the Welch, it immediately cut off its fire and whipped its head to Hadrian moving until its snout was practically touch the orb still in his hands.

Hadrian could feel the magic building in the Welsh before feeling the magic let out through the dragon's nostrils and surround both Hadrian and the orb. Hadrian felt comfort and love surround him before feeling the orb thrum in his hands and another light surrounded him and the orb.

Hadrian looked at the Welsh and was shocked when he felt thanks and compassion from the dragon. Seeing the sun down and that he should have been home long ago, Hadrian asked the Welsh if he could come back to visit on occasion. After looking at him a moment and glancing at the orb, the Welsh looked back to him and nodded her head.

Hadrian placed the orb in his mokeskin pouch before shifting and heading home with one last farewell to the Welsh.

To say that Ambrose and Acacia were upset when he got home would be an understatement.

"Where the hell have you been?! You know that we want you to be back before dusk. There are a lot of dangerous creatures out there for you right now and Dap can't pinpoint where you are if you are on the property so he couldn't bring you back. Where were you?"

Hadrian related to them everything that happened with the two dragons and the orb the Black gave him as a gift. When Hadrian pulled it out and showed them, they both gasped in shock and amazement.

It took a minute of uncomfortable silence, but Acacia was the first to recover, "You mean to tell me that the dragon, after only meeting you for 5 minutes, gave you his Aldrnari?"

"Is that what this is called? Aldrnari?"

"That is what druids call them. There is no real understanding behind those because they are extremely rare. I have only ever seen one once and the only other I know to have seen one was my father. He once told me that he had the Aldrnari of an elder dragon but that it was stolen. He never found the culprit nor did he ever find the Aldrnari again. They are said to be the heart or the very essence of a dragon, containing the soul and magic of that dragon."

"Yeah, that's exactly what it felt like to me."

"What do you mean felt like?"

"Acacia! Look at the center of the Aldrnari! It matches Hadrian's aura! He's bonded with it!"

Acacia gasped and they both looked him like he was Merlin himself. Feeling a tad uncomfortable, Hadrian decided to continue explaining what happened, "Well, he was in pain, as was his mate. I remembered that when I was communing with owls I could attune the magic of multiple owls and we could all feel each other. It was very disorienting, but it was quite unique and comforting. I did the same thing with the dragons.

"Granted, it was a lot harder because I was an owl first and then it was still difficult because their magic is so massive, but I was able to commune with both of them when I shifted again. All of our magics were intertwined and flowing and it felt so beautiful and comforting and at the same time utterly depressing because we could feel him dying. But it brought him comfort and allowed the two dragons to meld their magics together for a little bit before he passed."

Ambrose looked very proud while Acacia was smiling but looked close to tears.

"Did I do something wrong? Or bad? And what do you mean I bonded with it?"

Ambrose and Acacia both looked at each other for a moment and Acacia turned to him, "You have done absolutely nothing wrong Hadrian! What you have done is just something unprecedented. I have only ever heard vague references to bonded Aldrnari. Very little is known of them other than, no one except for the bonded can use the Aldrnari."

"What do you mean use the Aldrnari?"

"Well, Aldrnari have a magical core. That's why you are able to attune to it. Because of this, Aldrnari have been used to as a supply of magic the same way that druids use ley lines. Can you feel how that would be possible?

Hadrian started attuning his magic with the Aldrnari again and after a moment of thought, answered, "Yes."

"Now, Ambrose has never seen one, but I had the privilege of examining one and was able to feel exactly what you are feeling now. Aldrnari feel very similar to ley lines but are distinctnly different. Where ley lines will leave you sick because of the raw nature of the magic, Aldrnari are a sort of filtered raw magic. Of course, the Aldrnari belonged to a herd of dragon and they would have killed me had I tried to steal it from them."

"Why do the dragons make them?"

"No one knows the answer to that. Perhaps you will be the one to find the answer for us. If the mate of that Black was willing to let you return, then you can be friends and maybe she will reveal some of their secrets to you. Many have tried, but the dragons are very secretive about the Aldrnari. With your own Aldrnari, she might be more willing to open up to you. I hope she is, because I would love to know the answer myself."

Ambrose finally spoke up, "You have got to be the most fascinating druid to have ever been born Hadrian! The things that you do sometimes, kid. Absolutely astonishing! I suggest that you include this in your journal but that you also start writing a book about Aldrnari and everything you learn. You have an insight into those like nobody I have ever heard of. I don't think anyone has ever been communing with a dragon in the middle of making an Aldrnari. You don't need to publish it soon, but write down your experience about its making and then as time goes by, explore the Aldrnari and what it is capable of and especially how the magic feels if you can."

Acacia gave her two knuts as well, "Hadrian, you could shine a light on Aldrnari like never before and your discoveries could lead to further insight into ley line magic on top of more than just learning about dragons. I am extremely jealous! That Aldrnari will make a wonderful focus for a staff when you go to get one. Now you have done enough today. Go get in bed."

Stowing the Aldrnari into his pouch, Hadrian finds his way to bed falling asleep moments after hitting the pillow.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

 _July 1990_

Ambrose and Acacia were both very impressed with Hadrian's progress and were very proud of him. That is why, on his 10th birthday, Ambrose had a surprise for him.

"Alright Hadrian. You have done a great job thus far in all of your studies, particularly in your nature magic. Are you ready to start on ley line magic now kid?"

"Am I ever! I have been looking forward to this forever. Can we start now?"

Ambrose just snickered, looking towards Acacia who was pointedly ignoring him and smiling at Hadrian.

"Alright kid, for us to do this, we can't do it here. We are going to start off with controlling 1 minor ley line, then we can work on 1 major ley line. So, once we get to our destination, we can begin."

"But how will you teach me if we have to go outside? Your painting is a tad cumbersome to carry everywhere."

"Are you a druid or not? Do you know the shrinking and feather weight charms? But that doesn't matter. DAP!" The small house elf popped into the study, "Yes Master Ambrose?"

"Dap, could you bring one of the travel paintings please?"

"Of course, Master Ambrose."

A moment later, Dap handed Hadrian a frame that looked exactly like the one on the wall but it was empty except for 2 chairs and a table between them. Hadrian looked up intending to ask what he is supposed to do with this when he noticed that they weren't in the portrait anymore.

"Looking for us?"

Hadrian almost dropped the painting in fright. Hadrian looked down to see Ambrose and Acacia both waving at him and smiling from the portrait in his hands. Looking back and forth between the two portraits, Hadrian began smirking, "Cool! I didn't know that you could move into different portraits."

"It depends on the enchantments used. Basic enchantments allow objects of paintings to move into other nearby magical portraits. Something that is very commonplace in Hogwarts. There are other enchantments though that provide some privacy for the portraits. We essentially have our own dimension and can travel to any portrait within this dimension. We had 7 portraits made when we did ours. 2 were destroyed. Now, we have 2 handheld portraits and 3 portraits the size of the one in the study. We didn't want to be bogged down to one location until we were destroyed. That would be dreadfully boring."

"Ok, so now that I have this, where do we go for training?"

"For now, we will ask Dap to take us. After you know where it is, then you can start flying there and back yourself. Now, because you have done so well in your other studies, we will put your other studies on hold for the time being until we reach a certain point with your ley line magic. Understand?"

"Yes... Dap!" Once Dap arrived asking how to serve, Ambrose spoke up, "Dap, can you please take us to the minor ley line training spot? The waterfall several kilometers to the northeast?"

After reaching the training spot, Ambrose reminded him, "Ley line magic is similar to any magical being with a core and in order to use that magic, you must acquaint yourself with it. Ley line magic is raw, untamed, natural magic. Because it is raw, it will make you sick at first until your body becomes more familiar with it. It is similar to attuning your magic to anything.

"So, first thing I want you to do is attune your magic. Now, while attuning your magic, I want you to reach out your senses until you can feel the magic around you. This will take some time and hours of meditation. But we cannot progress until you can feel magic around you. You will know it when it happens because you will probably throw up."

It took 2 weeks before Hadrian threw up from feeling the raw magic around him. Ambrose told him that he was very proud because he was learning a lot very quickly and doing extremely well. Hadrian did remind him that he doesn't have a whole lot else to do except study magic in some way. Hadrian noticed Acacia frown at that but Ambrose started coaching him again, "Alright. Once you get back on your feet, the real training begins. Now that you can feel it, you need to be able to attune your magic while feeling the magic around you without getting sick. Once you can accomplish that, then we will move on. Do not lie to me about feeling sick though. We are doing this for a reason. If you try to do too much, too quick, you could either kill yourself or burn your magical core and you will be nothing more than a squib. Understand?"

Hadrian could only nod his head at how severe Ambrose sounded.

"Good. Then get back to work and tell me when you are no longer nauseous."

Several hours later Hadrian spoke up, "That didn't take as long as I thought it would. I feel fine now."

Ambrose just chuckled, "That is because you have only felt it around you. You haven't actually tried to touch it or use it yet. Touching it will leave you sicker than ever before and using it the first time will leave you bed ridden for a few days. We have a lot of work to do kid."

During his periods of rest, Hadrian was able to finally finish his first book to his satisfaction so, at Dap's suggestion, Hadrian wrote a letter to Obscurus books asking for a meeting to discuss a book that he has written that he would like to get published. Hedwig, who he had taken to flying with quite frequently, agreed to take it for him. He wasn't the least bit surprised she agreed since his love of flying was nothing compared to that of Hedwigs.

Hating himself for doing it, he signed the letter Harry Potter to make sure that they would meet with him because no one in their right mind would turn down an opportunity to publish a book written by the Boy-Who-Lived, or so Ambrose told him.

It was later the next afternoon when Hedwig returned.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We, at Obscurus Books, were very delighted to have received your letter. We would be more than happy to take some time to discuss the book you have written. We can make time for this Friday at noon at the Leaky Cauldron. We would love to treat you to a meal while discussing your ideas._

 _Signed,  
Barney Tally  
Owner, Obscurus Books_

Hadrian read the letter to Ambrose and Acacia to get their opinions.

"Wow. I knew that signing with your name would get their attention, but I didn't think they would be groveling already. I suggest you write back to them telling them that you agree but that you request that they keep this meeting quiet for now until you have reached an agreement because you do not wish to be bombarded upon your entrance. And if you are going to go, then I want you to keep Twinkle with you at all times with Dap following nearby, just in case."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll do that. But don't you think being escorted by a house elf might look a tad suspicious?"

"Not really. A lot of people have their house elves follow them to act on a moment's notice when their master requires, so it won't be a big deal especially considering that you aren't even 11 yet."

"Ok, I will write up the response right now then."

"I also have one more suggestion. You know that mirror you love to look at that belonged to your father? I've been thinking about it a lot. Why don't you contact the woman who gave your father the idea, and ask her to start patenting it? Turn it into the next generation of floo network. Being able to communicate with someone at the drop of a hat and see their face doing it will be one of the most innovative devices in centuries if she can pull it off."

Hadrian's eyes just widened, "Why didn't I ever think of that? That's brilliant! How come you never mentioned it before?"

"Because if I had, then you would have wanted to rush off to do it right away. I wanted to wait until you were 10 so you were more prepared for dealing with people and protecting yourself. The Potter's have always been very well off, and though you won't be able to access the Potter Vault, you should be able to invest money into a business. Send the woman a letter and ask her if she is willing to meet you about a business venture that she is singularly qualified for."

"I can't wait. That would be so cool to help start a business. I mean, I don't exactly have friends to talk to yet, but other people do. I bet that every magical in Britain will want one."

"I also think it's finally time for you to talk to that solicitor Dap found. You can talk with him about suing those companies after your meeting with Obscurus. Now, you have a couple people that you need to speak to. When you contact them, I suggest you sign it Harry Potter, but tell them to ask for a pseudo name. You do this and they will take you more seriously because that is the name the wizarding world respects but you obviously don't want to be swarmed or approached by anyone else. Tell them to ask for your pseudo name and they will meet Harry Potter. Understand?"

"I understand. It makes sense. That way I take advantage of my name and ensure that they will see me, but I won't get mobbed when random people hear Harry Potter. It's perfect. Oh, this is turning out to be a very exciting week!"


	3. Return to the Magical World

**Author's Notes:** Don't get too excited about the chapter turn around. I have had the first few chapters done for a while, but was hoping to find someone willing to beta so I don't muck up my first story too much. Luckily (or unluckily depending on your opinion of my story) for you, I ran out of patience. The rest of the story is going to come as I complete and review the chapters myself. That said, I am still taking breaks to read stories that catch my attention, so don't expect weekly updates or anything, sorry.

Also, something to bear in mind regarding currency (1 Galleon = ~ 5 British Pounds = ~$8 USD).

 **A Druid in the Making  
Chapter 3: Return to the Magical World**

 _August 1990_

Friday came and Hadrian was dressed in nice, but not fancy robes that Dap bought from Madam Malkins after taking his measurements. They were green to match his eyes with black trim and purple shoots of lightning stemming from the bottom to match his eyes and the Aldrnari that was gifted to him. The most important part of his outfit though was the necklace he spent hours making. If the magical community is going to recognize him by his scar, then he will need to hide it. Given the nature of the lightning scar, not to mention the myriad of other scars from his uncle, a glamour wasn't strong enough to hide it for long, so he created a necklace that would hide his scars so long as he was within about 50 ft of it and it was not destroyed. He was also carrying his mum's mokeskin school bag to carry a few copies of his book as well as 3 ever present copies of the Library Tome.

"Alright Hadrian. You seem ready. Don't be nervous, we will be there with you the entire time and so will Twinkle and Dap. Now, why don't you shrink our travel portrait and put it in your robe and we will be off."

Nodding his head in agreeance, Hadrian does as he is told before pulling his shoulder-length hair back into a ponytail, the only way he found he could tame his wild and unruly hair. When Twinkle took him to the Leaky Cauldron it was less than half filled and while people looked at him when he arrived, none gave him more than a passing glance, other than the barman. Hadrian walked up to him, "Good afternoon sir. I am supposed to be meeting Barney Tally, would you happen to know which room he is in?"

"Of course, young man. Go up one floor and he is in private room 2. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"I would love a butterbeer, please." Hadrian couldn't keep a smile off his face at the thought of the delicious drink.

The man just chuckled, "Of course. I will bring it right up. And the name is Tom. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you very much Tom. Please, call me James. Number 2 you said?"

With a nod, Hadrian went upstairs and knocked before entering the room 10 minutes early to find 2 men and a woman already there with food and drinks laid out. 'Wow, they either have a bigger fetish for timeliness than I do or they really want to get on my good side. I suppose it could be a combination of both.'

"Good afternoon gentlemen, ma'am. I am Harry Potter and this, right here, is Twinkle. I'm very grateful you were all able to meet me."

Since they all stood up when he entered the room, the middle man stepped forward and shook Hadrian's hand quite enthusiastically, "Barney Tally, Mr. Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you in person. You're an inspiration. With me is Joe Bang, our lead Editor, and Sabrina Jones, our publisher. Joe will be the one to edit your book and make sure it has as few errors as possible and Sabrina will advertise and work to get it off the shelves and into the homes of the public. Please sit down, eat."

Just then, a knock was heard followed by Tom walking in with a butterbeer, "Just send your elf if you would like anything else." And with a friendly nod and smile, he was out the door again.

Hadrian noticed that they were all staring at his forehead with a confused expression. 'Best get this part over and done with.'

"I am sure that you are all wondering about my scar. It is real but I didn't want to be recognized, so it is hidden under a glamour."

Hadrian sat down and began eating, noticing that the others seemed too nervous following their obvious staring to eat, so decided to break the ice, "Would you believe me if I told you that I grew up with non-magicals and didn't know a thing about magic until Twinkle here found me?"

Seeing the shocked looked on their faces, Hadrian decided to continue, "I know. You wouldn't think it considering the magical community's opinion of me, but I lived the life of a non-magical until I was 8. I accidentally called for Twinkle here and she explained the magical world to me.

"If not for her, I might still be ignorant of the magical world to this day. It was actually that introduction into the magical world that got me started on my book. You see, knowing nothing about the magical world, I wanted to learn everything I could. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could find that would provide a good introduction to the different aspects of the magical world I wanted to learn about. There were plenty of books to introduce one topic or another, but to get the full scope of what I wanted, I would have had to purchase over 20 different books or there was nothing about it at all because it was considered general knowledge and not worthy or being in a book.

"That got me thinking that it will be a pain to learn everything I want since I would have to go through a multitude of books. Then I started thinking about others in my shoes and how they must feel going to school knowing next to nothing about the magical world or how those kids' parents feel not being able to talk to their kids about what is going on in school because they don't understand any of the words they use. It was really depressing when I thought about it.

"So, I spent the last 2 years learning everything I could about the magical world. Anything that I thought might have sounded interesting or good to know, I wrote it down. This is what I came up with."

Hadrian handed each a copy of his book and started to eat some more of the food. After a few moments of eating he hoped to move things along, "Now please bear in mind that is just the information and it would probably be a good idea to include a LOT of pictures, non-magical pictures mind you, to help give non-magicals an idea of what is being said. I also don't know how I feel about the order of the topics, I couldn't think of a good or a bad way to put them in."

Joe was the first to speak up, "You already bound everything? That's very impressive. Normally I just get a loose sheaf of parchments in untidy cramped writing with splotches on every other page."

"Well it's actually a spell. I did write everything on parchment initially so I could organize everything better. Once I was done, I used a spell to copy the information into those previously empty books."

Sabrina spoke next, "That's incredible. And this is an actual copy, not just a magical one? It doesn't feel like a magical construct."

"It's a real copy. Twinkle used a spell to copy the information. Even requires a pint of ink to be used. Those are honest to goodness books now that will act just like any other book off the shelf. I was really happy when I found that spell. Right useful spell, that is."

"I wasn't aware that house elves could perform such a spell."

Joe was the one to next speak up, "You have very nice penmanship Mr. Potter. Especially for one so young. I really appreciate that, thank you." Not even bothering to look up while he is reading, he continued, "Sabrina can speak more about your target buyers, but from everything I am reading, there aren't many mistakes that I am finding. Your way of portraying information is rather unique but very informative. Easy to read, easy to understand, hard to misinterpret. I don't see myself having too much work left to do here."

Sabrina spoke up from the other side, "From a publishing perspective, I can easily see this being a hot seller. First-gens are becoming more and more common and since the end of the war, first-gens are starting to marry non-magicals again. This obviously won't be found in every home, but for anyone that knows non-magicals, this will be an extremely hot item. And if we refrain from any magical pictures, then we don't have to worry about the statute of secrecy since it could be passed off as just a nonsensical book about magic."

"I see you picked up my aversion to magical Britain's terminology towards non-magicals. I really appreciate you noticing that and using the terms I prefer. You have my respect Ms. Jones."

Sabrina could only blush at the praise, "Please, call me Sabrina. And I am a first-gen, so I really appreciate your use of terminology as well. I never considered it the way you put it. Maybe the Americans finally got something right?"

"My mum was first-gen as well. People seem to forget that, yet she was the one to save me and defeat Voldemort." Seeing their shock and flinching at hearing the name, Hadrian continued, "You didn't really think that a 15-month-old baby defeated one of the most powerful dark wizards in known history, did you? My mum performed a ritual that required her to sacrifice her life to protect me and that protection was what caused his downfall. My mum is the hero, not me!"

"How could you possibly know all that?"

"My mum kept a journal and in it she talked a lot about her experiments with it and the fear that it wouldn't work, the arguments she had with my father because she was working in something considered "dark and illegal", but she didn't care. And because she did what she had to, she defeated Voldemort, while I lived. How many purebloods can claim what she has accomplished? I have the utmost respect for my mum and will do anything to give her the credit she deserves."

Seeing the looks of shock on their faces, Hadrian turned to Mr. Tally, "And may I ask your opinion on this book Mr. Tally?"

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he took a moment to respond, "Please, call me Barney. To be honest, this book puts me in a bit of a bind. As my associates have pointed out, you have done a remarkable job, especially considering your age and this book would absolutely get the right kind of attention we want to sell books."

"But?"

"But it will also garner the wrong kind of attention. Now please hear me out before you start to get angry." When Hadrian nodded his head, Barney continued, "You have to understand the magical community and especially Britain is very pureblood led. France has been breaking away from that and the Americans even more so, probably the only good thing about Americans, bloody traitorous windbags." The last part, which was said jokingly under his breath but so everyone could hear, gathered a few chuckles.

"The problem is that Britain still has many of those prejudices. I may not, as you can tell from Sabrina at my side, but many do. And those that do, typically hold a lot of power and a lot of sway. I want to print this book. It is a great book, written well, giving great information, is tailored to those that will read it, and it sends a great message! But if I do, I will be in a lot of hot water politically. I will face persecution and if this book incenses the wrong people, Obscurus will lose some business.

"Your name is a double-edged sword, Mr. Potter. Your name, will either protect this company or damn it. Your name may will ensure that this book gets the attention it deserves, but there are still many purebloods that would want my blood just for publishing something with your name on it as well. I will need some time to think on it."

"Would it help your case if you told any purebloods that have an issue with the book that it will also help give first-gens an understanding on wizarding culture and customs so that first-gens won't be so ignorant or disrespectful?"

"Actually, that is a really good idea!" Sabrina and Joe continued reading the book quietly while Hadrian ate some food and Barney thought everything over. "Sod it! I'll do it! If I can't do the right thing with something this small for Harry Potter, then when will I ever do the right thing?"

"Thank you all, very much. I really look forward to working with you. Is there any chance this will be published by the time summer rolls around next year?"

Barney turned to Joe who thought for a moment before speaking, "Absolutely. You have done a fantastic job with this book and it won't take a lot of work on my part. Hoping that it will go to the next class of muggleborns?"

Sabrina spoke up, "First-gens."

"Right, sorry. Habit. I do agree with the change though. I hope it catches, but it's going to take a lot more than this book to do it."

"Don't worry, that is only a baby step. I plan on shaking up a lot of things when I officially re-enter the magical world. And yes, I am hoping the next class of first-gens get it. I will be on that train and want to get outside opinion so I can update it if I need to. I would also like to make a small request. Could you please send a copy of the book to the individual in charge of inviting first-gens to Hogwarts? That will be one of the easiest and cheapest ways to spread word about the book, I think."

Barney pulled out a contract, "Alright then. This contract states that we will edit and publish your book with your input and that you will receive 20% of all income. Is that agreeable?"

Hadrian stared at it for a moment, tapping his fingers on the table, before he spoke, "I think I will agree to 50%. I understand that you have some concerns but you have to know that an attack on you because of my book is also an attack on me, and that is something I won't stand for. I have a lot of plans to change the world, and I need funding for that. I imagine that being able to sell a book written by the Boy-Who-Lived will more than make up for any extra cost.

"The only reason that I don't do it myself is because of your reputation. I could easily do everything myself by purchasing blank books and using a spell to duplicate it and selling it either through owl order or directly to the book stores. While I am asking for a lot more than others get, I don't think it is unreasonable."

Barney just nodded his head a moment before speaking, "That is a bit more than we give to most authors, but you are Harry Potter. I'm willing to sacrifice a little if it makes you happy and brings you back to us with any additional books you write."

Once they were done finalizing and signing, they all said goodbye and they left with 2 of the 3 copies of his book. Hadrian looked to the time and he still had half an hour before his next meeting.

"Twinkle can you please go inform Tom to send anyone looking for James Evans to this room. And could you also bring me another butterbeer?"

Once Twinkle returned, he finally was able to convince her to sit with him and eat a little.

"You really shouldn't be so worried about what people think. I would have been very happy to have you sitting with me during the meeting."

"Thank you, Master Hadrian, but it would not have been appropriate. You would not look good to others if you did that. Master can show Twinkle his appreciation by letting Twinkle take care of him."

"You always take care of my Twinkle. Why do you think I dedicated my book to you and my mum?"

Twinkle was suddenly looking at him with big astonished eyes, "What?"

"You didn't see that? Here. This is the book that Obscurus took with them." Hadrian handed her the book so she could read the dedication:

 _Dedicated to Lily Potter and Twinkle, without whom I would not be alive and would be but a husk of the man I hope to be to make you proud. All my love to both of you. Thank you for saving my life and helping to set my life on the right path._

Twinkle was bawling her eyes out by the end of it and ran to Hadrian hugging him squeaking out thank you after thank you.

"Twinkle. You saved my life and brought me home to my family. I can't thank you enough for that. Without you, I would likely still be living in that cupboard or I would be dead. You saved me and introduced me to the magical world, not to mention brought me to Ambrose and Acacia. You are hands down, the world's best house elf and I am so happy to have you as my family!"

Twinkle couldn't stop the tears and continued bawling and squeaking out thank yous into Hadrian's robes. After a few minutes, Twinkle finally got under control before she could speak.

"Master Hadrian is too good to Twinkle. But Twinkle will prove to Master that she is a good house elf!"

"You have already proven it Twinkle, but thank you. Now finish eating before our next guest arrives." Twinkle smiled up fondly at Hadrian before doing as he asked and joining him at the table. Hadrian dug out his Library Tome and began reading until he heard a knock at the door. Twinkle opened the door and ushered the man inside.

The man was a slightly short, average looking man with brown hair who introduced himself, "Good evening Mr. Potter. My name is Ted Tonks. You are looking for the services of a solicitor yes?" Hadrian once again noticed his eyes flick to his forehead with a confused look before averting his attention away again.

"That is correct Mr. Tonks. Since you are obviously curious about my scar, it is hidden under a glamour so that I won't get mobbed by people while I am out."

Mr. Tonks blushed a bit at being caught, but quickly recovered, "I apologize for staring Mr. Potter. I can see how discretion might be prudent. Please be assured that, as my client, you can tell me anything without fear of reprisal unless doing so would put me in prison. But, it is an honor to meet you and I am at your service. What can I do for you?"

"There are several companies that have been using my name without my permission and I would like to know if anything can be done about it. They are both using my name or claiming that I have endorsed them, but I have done neither for any company, ever, in my life.

"I have been either in the non-magical world or in isolation with no contact with the magical world outside of this past week. They are using my name for their own means, and I won't have my name attached to anything without my consent. Is that possible?"

Seeing that he was a little shocked, he shakes his head to snap out of his shock, "That is absolutely possible. It might be prudent for me to point out that my expertise is more in the fields of lawmaking and magical contracts. Would you like someone else or would you like me to put forth my best effort?"

"I would prefer to trust you. My house elf gave me your name and I trust his judgement. I understand it is not your field of expertise, but you have my every confidence that you will perform admirably nonetheless."

"I understand. Well, I think it would be better to just talk with them instead of suing them all. You will get compensated better that way than if we were to publicly berate them.

"Typically, the way something like this would go is that you get compensated a percentage of all previously sold items, and compensated a different percentage on all future purchases with your name or association. You will get more out of it if you keep it private because people will continue buying them. Unless you want to send a message to the public. It's your call."

Hadrian thought about it a minute before responding, "What's your opinion? I do need the extra money right now since I won't be able to access my family vault for many years but there are some business ventures I need gold to make. But I still really want to make a statement to avoid anyone doing this again."

"If you need money but also want to send a message, then I suggest this. I will meet with the companies and discuss with them who is open to compensating you for your name. Those businesses will either issue a public apology alongside monetary compensation or they will be sued."

"That is a wonderful suggestion Mr. Tonks. I would definitely like to move forward with your plan. The only thing I would like to change is with Obscurus books. I know that they have published a few books about me, but I am also in the middle of getting a book published through them, so be lenient with them please."

"Very well. I don't think any of the companies will want the headlines to read they are getting sued by the Boy-Who-Lived, so I anticipate a lot of them will be willing to compensate you. I will have all monetary compensation put into your vault. This will likely take me several months to put everything together before I approach them. Best case scenario, you will start seeing gold in your vault in about 4 months. I can't see this taking more than a year at worst though.

"With that said, I believe I owe you a magical vow."

Once he made the vow not to reveal anything spoken that wouldn't put Ted in prison, Hadrian signed a document giving Ted a portion of the compensation won for payment of his services.

"Thank you very much Mr. Tonks. I look forward to working with you."

"Please, call me Ted. I will keep you informed of anything important and will let you know when you should start seeing some gold in your account. Have a wonderful day Mr. Potter."

"Call me Hadrian. Have a good day Ted."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

It was approximately half an hour later when Twinkle let in a pretty, dirty-blonde haired witch who looked to be nearing middle age and after spotting Hadrian approached him, "Hi. Um, Harry Potter?"

Hadrian stood up and went to take the woman's hand, bringing it to his lips in greeting which caused a light blush, "Karis Grant? It's great to meet you. Thank you for meeting with me. I understand it is a tad weird meeting with a child about a business proposition, but I'm grateful you're here."

"It's an honor to meet you, and was something I could hardly pass up. Though I will admit that I was a tad suspicious. I know this may be a tad insensitive, but I was under the impression you had a scar. Is that not the case?"

"I can understand your confusion. I do have a scar, but because it tells the world who I am and I don't want to be mobbed by people, it is under a glamour to hide my scar. Now I can go out and be less afraid of being mobbed.

"Would you like to sit down? Please, help yourself to whatever you want? Twinkle, could you bring two more butterbeers please?"

Once they were seated and Hadrian had taken a sip of his butterbeer, he asked, "So can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Oh. Well, I went to Hogwarts in the same year as your father and mother though we didn't talk much. Knew about them of course, everyone knew Lily and James. Lily, the smartest witch of our year, and probably the one ahead of ours too, and always willing to help everyone who needed it, standing up for everyone. Especially those that James picked on. And then of course, James who was known for his looks, quidditch, and his pranks.

"After Hogwarts, I started working as an enchanter for Nimbus. I met my husband there and we got married, but before the year was out, Death Eaters killed him because we were both muggleborn. I was visiting family out of the country at the time so didn't find out until I was contacted by the ministry to get in contact with the DMLE." Karis couldn't stop a few tears from marring her face, "That was the biggest reason I came today. If there was even the slightest chance that this was really from you, then I had to meet you and tell you thank you for stopping You-Know-Who.

"It's been 15 years since my husband's death but it's still hard to get over. After his death, I went back to work but life held little meaning to me. It took a long time before I was able to walk with my head up. I am a lot better now, though I don't think anything will ever take away the pain and fear … "

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything more. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories. You are a very strong woman to be able to carry on after something like that. I may have lost my parent's but I don't really remember them. I can't even imagine having memories of that love and then losing it. I really admire that you were able to move past that.

"But let's talk of happier things. Perhaps we should talk about a project I'm hoping you can help me with. Do you recall helping my father make a set of two-way mirrors?"

"Well, yeah. It was your dad asking for my help that got me really interested in enchanting. James was good in all his classes but he couldn't bring the mirror together. He felt that since I was one of the best in charms and runes, that I would help him since Lily wouldn't give him the time of day. I understand Remus was very smart in charms but not so much runes. We finally figured it out and that was what helped me decide to be an enchantress."

"That's really cool! I was actually hoping that we could turn that two-way mirror into a kind of multi-way mirror. Instead of just going to one person, going to whichever mirror you call. You know, like the floo network. Just call out the address or name, and then you can contact that individual. It would revolutionize communication in the magical world!"

Karis' eyes looked like they were about to bulge, "How did I never think of that? That's brilliant! If we can figure it out, then it would likely be the biggest breakthrough in the last century!"

"Exactly why I wanted to bring it to you since you were the one to help my father with it originally. The only catch is that I won't have access to any funds for several months.

"I was hoping that you could use the time waiting for funding to start planning and to make sure that the mirrors would work. Then, when I bring you some funding, we will be able to purchase you a storefront and begin marketing. If everything goes well, we can start selling mirrors by Yule of next year. If we do run into any hiccups though, we can always push the date back. What do you think?"

"I will need to start working on the rune clusters and the charms work to see if it is possible. I have a friend that used to work with the floo network, so I can talk to her about it and get some ideas for how to transfer that effect into mirrors. I am definitely interested. The biggest problem I see now is that it will take a bit of gold for me to buy the things I need, both books for research and mirrors. I'm good with my money, but it will bite into my savings a bit."

"I have a property that is currently gathering dust. I recently had my house elves clean it and they still maintain it. You could stay there so you can save money that way. That's about the only thing I can help you with right now though."

"I couldn't possibly do that. It would be extremely rude of me to start living in your home."

"It's not a bother. I would rather you use it so it isn't just taking up space and gathering dust, especially if it helps us start our business. Tell you what, if you move into my _empty house_ , then I will only ask for 45% of the company. You are going to be the one doing all the work and managing everything, anyway. So, you deserve to have the controlling share of the company. Please? If we start this company, then it will help so many people. Not to mention the gold that it will bring will help me a lot. First-gens are too often looked down on, that I want to help change that and I will need funding to do that."

"First-gens?"

"It's what Americans call muggleborns. They view the term muggleborn as derogatory so use the term first-gen because they theorize that their ancestors were squibs and they are the product of magic reawakening in their blood thus making them the first generation of wizards in over 3 generations. It is something I agree with and have taken to adopting.

"But what do you say? Will you help me change magical Britain?"

Karis only thought about it for a moment before holding out her hand, "Alright. You convinced me. I'll move into your empty house and begin working on the mirrors. While I am working on the enchanting, you can focus on the funding. By the way, are you sure that you only want 45%? Typically, investors take at least 51% so that they can make the decisions."

"I'm positive. You are going to be the one revolutionizing the magical world, so you should decide how to do it. If it really makes you feel uncomfortable, then we can split it 50-50."

"That would make me feel a lot more comfortable. But we need to actually get there first. I will head home, start packing, and sell it. I can use that for research until you get more funding."

"That sounds perfect! I can't wait to get really started. Tipsy!"

"Yes, Master Hadrian?"

"Tipsy, this is Karis Grant. I will need you to help take care of her for a short time alright? She is going to be moving into Godric's Hollow and will need some helping packing her stuff and getting into the house. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Master Hadrian. I will go make sure the house is ready for her." Turning to Karis, she says, "Miss Karis, Tipsy be preparing the house and dinner for you. Just call Tipsy when you be needing her." With that, Tipsy popped away leaving them with Twinkle.

Hadrian looked at Karis to see her mouth hanging open and her eyes about to fall out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GODRIC'S HOLLOW!? I can't stay in the house your parents lived in when they were attacked! I've been there before. I have left flowers outside the house. I can't stay there!"

"You did? Really? Thank you so much. That means a lot to me that you cared that much. But if you don't stay there then the house means nothing. It has been repaired and only has bare furniture in it but because I am living somewhere more secure, I won't be staying there. It's just taking up space if you don't use it. Right now, the house stands as a depressing monument, but if you use it, then the house can be used to help you create a business revolving around the item my father asked you to make that got you interested in enchanting to begin with. Isn't that poetic? Starting a business with the son of the man who helped you become an enchantress where that business is the item that interested you in enchanting initially, living in the home that symbolizes the start of a new era. Your mirrors will help bring in a new era where families will be able to communicate with their loved ones immediately and see their faces rather than wait days for a response in the form of a written letter. Wouldn't you give anything to give that gift to the world? The gift of being close to your loved ones!"

Karis just stared at him a moment, "You are one strange 10-year-old you know that? I don't know many adults that think the way you do, let alone children."

"To be honest, a lot of these thoughts were regurgitated from a family portrait that helped me with all this. I didn't think about the idea for this business. My family portrait did. I just thought it was brilliant. We spent a lot of time talking about many things and evaluating how this conversation could or would go so that I would have good answers for anything we talk about. I really want to do this. I want to bring this aspect of my father to life through this business.

"Please. Nothing right now would make me happier than to work with you on this business."

Karis started pacing and after throwing frequent glances his way, she finally stopped to look at him, "Alright. I can't turn this down. We will do things your way, though I am still uncomfortable living in Godric's Hollow. I will do it though, to make you happy and because our business will be too difficult otherwise."

"Thank you so much Karis. Whenever you need help, just call for Tipsy. She is an amazing cook, so take advantage of her while you can."

Hadrian stood up and kissed Karis' hand one more time before she left. With that, Hadrian went downstairs and thanked Tom for allowing him the use of his room for the better part of the day. Hadrian left him a few extra galleons that were left in his parent's coinpurses before having Twinkle take him home where he pulled the portrait of Ambrose and Acacia out of his pocket, "Did you both catch all of that? What did you think?"

Acacia was the first to respond, "We caught it. I am proud of you Hadrian. You did very well. You portrayed yourself very maturely and were thoughtful of everything you said."

Ambrose said, "Well done kid. We'll make a druid out of you yet. But you've had a long day. So, I want you to go attune to your magic for a few minutes to relax, shore up your occlumency for the night, then get to bed. We will pick up your studies tomorrow."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

"Alright kid. Now that you had your fun yesterday, it's back to work. You have been working on Ley Line magic for a few weeks and you are only nauseous for a day before you recover. It's time to put your other studies back into the mix, but it will be even now.

"You will alternate your days equally between Creatures/Herbology/Potions, Transfiguration/Charms/Runes, and Nature/Ley Line magic. We will go back to spending all morning on your studies and some of the afternoon depending on how well you do. Once we are done, then you can go back to playing in the afternoon/evening to fly, read, or writing another book.

"Evenings we will continue to end the days with some review, attunement and occlumency. The only real change to your studies is that Acacia will also be teaching you some legilimency alongside occlumency every night. Any questions?"

"Nope. I'm ready to get started again."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

 _November 1990_

It's been 3 months since his meetings at the Leaky Cauldron, and 4 months since his birthday, but Hadrian continued spending his days progressing in his studies. Because of how much he enjoyed attuning his magic, he thoroughly enjoyed communing with animals especially when he knew that the end result was the ability to shift.

This really helped Hadrian make the decision to spend hours communing with the wolves. It was not nearly as easy as with the owls because he had to go find the wolf pack and then find the same wolf. The wolf wasn't too difficult to pick out since it was much larger than the other wolves and clearly the pack leader. He was getting much better at picking out one magical signature from another but it was not easy, especially when tracking down the pack was difficult.

It was one such excursion, that he was communing and everything clicked again. Pushing his magic to match that of the wolves, Hadrian shifted into a wolf … and he felt more comfortable than any other time in his life that he could remember. Being a wolf was everything that he could ever have imagined wanting in life. Sure, flying was great, but right here as a wolf is where he was meant to be. Surrounded by his pack, taking care of each other, and looking out for another is exactly what he was meant to do.

Hadrian let out a howl that couldn't be contained which was picked up by the rest of his pack. Then they ran. They ran like no pack had ever run before, because it was the most freeing and powerful feeling in the world to run and prepare for a hunt. To run and know that you are closing on your prey, and that together, as a pack you can accomplish anything. No one can stand against the strength of the pack. Everything just felt so right.

It was hours later after a hunt and running that they returned to where they sleep until next light. That was when he saw her. A beautiful white owl. There was something familiar about it, something that was calling him. That was when the images flooded his mind about a young boy with long black hair, green eyes, and a scar of his head. It was vaguely familiar.

Then more images joined those. The boy speaking with a painting, the boy communing with owls, and the boy shifting into an owl. That was when it all came back to him. HE was that boy. Or rather, he IS that boy. Concentrating on the images that he received, he slowly shifted back into the boy, Hadrian James Potter. Sending his thanks to Hedwig, he called for Dap to bring him back to the study where he was welcomed by Ambrose's agitated voice.

"Ok, Hadrian. Before we get royally pissed off at you and start yelling your ear off again, do you want to tell us what happened to you this time?"

"Um, well… I accomplished my shifting into a wolf!"

It was Acacia that spoke up this time, "You almost got lost in it didn't you? You almost didn't shift back."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened. I was just communing like I always do and then when I felt everything click and I shifted, I just felt this overwhelming sense of euphoria."

"You have found your inner familiar. I suppose we never got back to talking about inner familiars to warn you about the experience. It's very rare for a druid to find their inner familiar so young.

"As I mentioned before, it is not quite the way most wizards view familiars but is more along the lines of how witches and wizards view Animagus. They think that they can only become one animal, and maybe they can, I don't know. But they are able to transform into the animal that they most closely resemble and hold a kinship with at the most basic level. Druids call this their inner familiar.

"I would have thought your inner familiar would have been something that can fly given your love for it, but it doesn't always work like that especially since that is only one aspect of your personality. When druids find their inner familiar, it is a shift unlike any other you will ever face. That euphoric feeling was because you feel so in tune with that animal. Most would think that it would take less time to attune to your inner familiar but it is actually the reverse.

"You see, when you commune with most animals, you shift into that animal. When you commune with your inner familiar, you essentially become that animal. The process is so much more in-depth. When you shifted into an owl, did you feel any different?"

"Um, I don't think so. I mean, I wanted to shift into an owl so I could go fly, but I didn't feel any different I don't think."

"And what about now? Do you feel different from before this shift?"

Taking a moment to evaluate himself, he was shocked at the answer, "Wow! Yeah! I feel a lot different. I can smell and hear a lot better than I could before. I also feel the urge to run and …" Hadrian couldn't help but look down and blush before Acacia prompts him, "Yes?"

"To run, and um … have cubs and raise them."

"That is nothing to be ashamed of dear. It is a part of your inner familiar. Wolves are very intelligent creatures, but they rarely do things on their own. They hunt as a pack, they sleep as a pack, they raise their kin as a pack. They are creatures that crave family and will protect them from anything at all costs.

"Now, the first shift is the only time you will get really lost like you did. From now on, it will be more similar to when you shift into an owl. Can you show us your inner wolf?"

Hadrian took a moment to concentrate and shifted only to hear both Ambrose and Acacia gasp. Acacia spoke up first, "Hadrian. You aren't just a wolf. When you shift into an animal, you retain very close to your age. When you shift into an owl, you are small because you are still a child. It will be the same for any shift that you do, including your inner familiar. Right now, you are about the size of a full grown wolf, but you are also much more broad than most wolves.

"Hadrian, you are a dire wolf." Hadrian shifted back so he could speak once more.

"I don't understand. How am I a dire wolf if I am supposed to be the breed of animal I commune with? Like I am a black snowy owl because snowy owl is what I communed with. So how is it possible for me to be a different breed?"

"Well the most likely answer is that the wolf itself likely had dire wolf ancestry. Dire wolves aren't magical creatures and they aren't myth. They were just a large, more intelligent breed of wolves that were hunted to extinction. Or so we thought. What likely happened is that the runts of dire wolf litters survived while the big ones did not. What you encountered happened to be a dire wolf but it is so small that it looked like a larger normal wolf. That is at least the only answer I can come up with.

"There is one major difference between dire wolves and other wolves. Dire wolves were not afraid of fighting on their own. Often dire wolves would protect the pack but the alpha dire wolf would frequently engage their enemy alone to protect the pack. That is not to say the entire pack wouldn't fight on occasion, but it wasn't always necessary depending on the alpha dire wolf.

"I think it is pretty clear why your inner familiar is a dire wolf. We are so proud of you Hadrian. Now, if you feel the overwhelming urge to run, then you should start doing that in the morning. I suggest that you run as yourself for a bit then shift and run back until you get a better grasp on how far you can run. It will be good for you, both as a human and a dire wolf."

"I would love that. I used to run a lot before I came here because it helped me be fast so I could avoid Dudley and his gang. I had to get faster if I wanted to avoid them. I would love to start running again."

"Good. You can start the day after tomorrow. You will need to some rest tonight considering how late it is, so I want you to go straight to bed and you will continue your lessons."

"Ok. Goodnight."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

The next morning, Hadrian was woken up by a high squeaky little voice, ""Master Hadrian. You is receiving a letter."

"hmmgh!"

"Master Hadrian. You is telling Twinkle to wake Master Hadrian when you be getting this letter from Mister Tonks."

That got Hadrian's attention and he immediately sat up to retrieve the letter before taking it into the study to read it aloud so Ambrose and Acacia could hear it as well.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I have finished speaking with the companies that have used your name and all of them are willing to agree to a settlement with you. I have already coordinated through the Potter Family Manager, Bragnuk, and set up a new account in your name that no one can access except for yourself. You need only speak to Bragnuk to access this vault._

 _You will be receiving approximately 300,000 galleons, not including the 40% you will receive from the companies (30% for Obscurus) on any future purchases that include your name though none of the companies will continue to make any products or advertisements with your name anymore._

 _The companies that were found to have used your name are as follows: Obscurus, Whizz Hard Books, Broomstix, Dr Fillibuster, TerrorTours, and Gladrags._

 _Signed,  
Ted Tonks_

"Well isn't that interesting. I suppose I should write him back huh?"

 _Ted,_

 _Thank you for the quick reply and for doing such good work. I don't anticipate accessing my vaults until next summer when I prepare to attend Hogwarts. While I am thinking about it though. There is something else that I would appreciate your help with. It is not something I feel comfortable sending over owl. Would you permit my house elf, Dap, to bring you some information that I would like you to look at regarding my upbringing and questions pertaining?_

 _Humbly at your service,  
Hadrian Potter_

"Ah, Hedwig. Just in time. You really are the smartest owl, aren't you?"

Hadrian only received a hoot in response, "Well I need you to hold on just one moment and you can deliver two letters alright?

 _Karis,_

 _I have finally received some funds for our project and I can stop by Gringotts to get what you need. Are you in need of funding right now or can we wait until July when I turn 11? If you need the gold, then please let me know when to meet you at Gringotts. If not, then I look forward to seeing you again on July 31st._

 _Humbly at your Service,  
Hadrian Potter_

Once he was finished, he read it aloud for Ambrose and Acacia, "There, what do you guys think of the letters?"

"Those will do nicely. Well done Hadrian."

It was later the next day when Hedwig returned with a letter from Karis stating that she was doing really well without having to pay mortgage and after selling her house, so it would be best to just wait for July and they can make additional plans then.

With those letters out of the way, Hadrian took off to spend more time with his pack.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Now that Hadrian had shifted into a dire wolf, he didn't really feel the desire to commune like he did before, so he decided to ask Acacia about it after his studies one day.

"That desire you felt before to commune with animals was there to push you to find your inner familiar. Now that you have found your inner familiar, you won't feel that pull anymore. You can still commune with animals, of course, and will be able to shift into more animals, but you won't feel pulled to do it all the time anymore because you have found who you are meant to be inside. Do you understand?"

"So, I felt that pull to commune with animals so much because my magic was searching for my inner familiar? And now that I have found my inner familiar, my magic isn't going to pull me to commune like I used to anymore?"

"That's right. Now, why don't you go visit those dragons you love so much. It has been several days hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. I think I'll do that. See ya later."

One of Hadrian's favorite ways to spend his afternoon was in the company of his new dragon friends, whom he had taken to calling Viridis and her son, Leven, and her daughter, Liget. Their hatchings were something Hadrian would not soon forget. He had arrived one day to find Viridis breathing a small stream of fire onto two eggs. Apparently, as dragons get older, they do not produce as many eggs when pregnant and because of her age, Viridis only gave birth to 2 eggs. Hadrian decided to commune with the dragon and her eggs but he also included the Aldrnari that was given to him so it was like the entire family was together again with a visitor.

It was a remarkable experience for Hadrian to feel the magic inside the eggs and to feel it spark with each crack of the egg. After the 2nd crack, Viridis stopped breathing fire and they both waited. When they both hatched, their magic flared a little which also caused his, the Aldrnari, and Viridis' magic to fluctuate for a moment before everything settled again.

Leven was black with green shoots of lightning while Liget was green with purple shoots of lightning. Something Hadrian found very interesting and thought was very beautiful. Not wanting to overstay his welcome, Hadrian told Viridis that he was grateful for allowing him to witness that and that he would only come around on occasion until her hatchlings were several months older.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

It had been two months since Leven and Liget hatched, and Hadrian was really excited to see them both again. Shifting into an owl, he made his way back to where he knew Viridis stayed. It was a rather difficult trip though when he got closer and Leven attempted to roast him with his fire. Hadrian tried to commune with him while still an owl and though it was still difficult, it was enough to get him to stop trying to cook him for a bit.

Hadrian continued flying slowly in circles while communing with the dragons trying to soothe them so he wasn't attacked again. Hoping to shift so he can commune better, Hadrian tries flying off a little to land outside their reach, but both Leven and Liget followed him even though they didn't attack him again.

Deciding that if he wants to stay for a bit, he will need to continue flying and communing. It was 20 minutes later that Viridis finally returned and helped him to control her hatchlings, though they didn't attack him again. Once he landed nearby, he shifted and continued communing, quickly pulling out the Aldrnari and communing with it also, hoping to establish a better connection with them.

Both Leven and Liget were very intrigued by the Aldrnari since it seemed familiar to them but couldn't place how or why. After a moment, Viridis was able to explain to the hatchlings that Hadrian is a friend and a druid and should not be attacked whether as a person, owl, or wolf. Hadrian spent a good bit of time just communing with them all and learning more about them.

Hadrian learned that both Leven and Liget had only just started breathing fire and they are still growing but should learn to fly in a several more months. They spend much of their time playing with each other since they aren't supposed to wander off until they can fly and protect themselves. Once sunset started to approach, Hadrian was forced to return though he promised to come back again to visit his dragon friends.

"I'm back."

Ambrose was the first to respond, "So it would seem. You only have 6 months until your birthday where you will likely find yourself in the care of new guardians. Until that time, I would like you to focus on harnessing 1 major ley line.

"You have done a marvelous job with 1 minor ley line, that I think you can master 1 major ley line before your birthday. Now, something that you need to be aware of, the difference between a minor and major ley line and a major ley line and convergence, is like comparing a cat to a tiger.

"You will grasp 1 major ley line fairly quick I think, but when it comes time to harness a convergence, it will be an entirely new beast that you must tame. It will be infinitely harder than anything you have encountered yet. So, bearing that in mind, we will focus on 1 major ley line. Once you have reached a good place there, we will move on to reviewing everything you have learned and making sure it is ingrained in your mind rather than learn anything new. Understand?"

"Yes! Let's get started!"

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it thus far. I would appreciate any reviews with good or constructive things to say to give me feedback on what you all think I am doing right/wrong. Until next time…**


	4. The Reading of the Will

**Author's Notes:** Just a reminder, ages will be different in this for the sake of relationships. Hadrian's class won't lose anyone, but will have an addition. In short, don't hold to canon ages. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate the time you took to say something about my story. Again, a reminder about the currency (1 Galleon = ~5 British Pounds = ~$8 USD). I don't want Hadrian to be filthy rich, but I am trying to make everything practical. If this were real, then this is how I think things would go. Hopefully, you agree.

 _Italics_ = letters/reading  
" _Italics_ " = Language other than English

 **A Druid in the Making  
Chapter 4: The Reading of the Will**

 _July 1991_

"Alright Hadrian. You have done a great job over the past 3 years with your studies. Acacia and I are really proud of you. You have even mastered 1 major ley line. Typically, there would be a celebration over this accomplishment because it is a turning point in a druid's studies. We will have to put that off for now though.

"Tomorrow is the day. Got your mum's wand holster on and everything packed in her trunk? … I know that you don't want to use hers because you want to display it with her other things, but it will only be until you can purchase your own stuff tomorrow. So, do you have everything?"

"Yes Ambrose, I have everything. I packed everything from Godric's Hollow, all the clothes Dap bought me, your extra portrait and your travel portrait in my robes, and several Library Tomes as well as one Master Tome. Everything is right here on my wrist. I won't need to come back here again unless I want to."

"Ok. Just making sure that everything is set. Now, one more time, let's go over everything we expect to happen."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

It was several hours later that they were done laying their plans and had done everything they could think. Since it was just after lunch, Hadrian decided to shift into a wolf and go visit Viridis and her hatchlings one last time, not knowing when he will see them again. Hadrian said goodbye to his pack on the way back as well as to the owls that lived there with the exception of Hedwig. Hedwig agreed to accompanying Hadrian so she could travel more and because she enjoyed his company. The other owls were often dull compared to her so she enjoyed the company of witches and wizards, something Hadrian was grateful for because he truly enjoyed their flights together.

The hardest part other than saying goodbye to his pack was leaving the elves. Though he could take them with him, they would be more bored than being here alone. At least at the Retreat, they have a lot to occupy themselves with. Hadrian had grown very attached to Twinkle because she saved him and took care of him more than the others, but he didn't want to take her away from Tipsy, when she returned from helping Karis, or the house she spent so much time caring for. But in the end, they decided that Twinkle would stay at the Retreat but that Hadrian would still call her on occasion while Dap would act as his personal elf for the time being.

Agreeing with Karis to get an early start, Hadrian left the Retreat to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Ambrose made that suggestion so Hadrian could start first thing in the morning and he would likely get his letter faster that way without the owl needing to change trajectory mid-flight. And even if the letter was already delivered and showed up at the Retreat, then Twinkle could always bring it to him.

With everything decided, Hadrian said his last goodbyes and Dap took him to his room at the Leaky Cauldron, which Dap had already procured while he was saying his goodbyes. Hadrian thanked Dap and he went to bed to prepare for the early morning.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Hadrian awoke just before dawn and prepared to set out for the day. Twinkle made his breakfast, which Ambrose said defeated the purpose of the last meal for dinner the previous night, but Hadrian argued that it was the last meal while eating at the Retreat with the elves and deserved a special occasion. After Twinkle brought him his breakfast, Hadrian and Dap set out for Gringotts to square away his assets, though Dap would return to the room shortly thereafter for when the Hogwarts owl arrived.

Hadrian and Dap made their way downstairs and greeted Tom, getting his help to let them into Diagon Alley. Hadrian was surprised when Tom didn't ask about why an 11-year-old boy was walking around alone until he remembered that Ambrose had told him that with a house elf at his side, others will see him as being a rich pureblood and few will dare to question him.

Walking through the deserted streets, they made their way up the steps of the imposing building that was Gringotts. Large, white and made of stone that radiated magic to dwarf the rest of Diagon Alley, it was a truly awe-inspiring sight. Though Dap informed him that Gringotts held very long hours and were open an hour before dawn until an hour after dusk, Hadrian was surprised to find 2 goblins decked out in warrior garb, wearing heavy armor with large spears, shields, and a sword at their hip. To say that they looked intimidating would be like saying rain was wet.

Though Hadrian was wearing his glamour necklace, since he never takes it off anymore, preferring to hide his scar, he was still happy to see that there was only one witch in Gringotts at the moment and she didn't even look at him as he approached a teller.

 _"Greetings, and may your gold multiply Master Goblin."_

The teller looked up sharply in surprise at hearing his natural tongue from a wizard, and from a child no less. It took a moment for him to compose himself before replying, _"And yours as well. What do you want?"_

 _"I would like to speak to my account manager, Bragnuk. He should be expecting me."_

Hadrian saw the look of surprise cross his face for a moment before calling over a goblin, _"Of course Mister Potter. Griphook here will take you."_

 _"Thank you and may your enemies flee before you."_ Hadrian heard an automatic response as he followed Griphook until he knocked on a door and allowed Hadrian to enter. He found himself in a large room that looked more like a conference room than an office. There was a large conference table that could seat up to 12 in front of the goblin's desk with a large sitting area to the side, which was in front of the fireplace.

Hadrian approached the desk, which was on a small platform in front of the conference table, to greet him, _"Greetings, and may your gold multiply Master Bragnuk."_

Bragnuk was clearly surprised as well to hear his native tongue but recovered more quickly than the teller, _"And to you as well Mister Potter. I must say that I am surprised to hear my tongue spoken from one so young. You had a very good teacher to speak without an accent. Most wizards that do normally attempt it often do a poor job and make it more difficult to conduct business than make anything easier."_

 _"Thank you, Master Bragnuk, please call me Hadrian. We will be working closely, you and I, so I don't want to get stuck on formalities. I will pass along your compliments to my teachers though. It is also nice to finally meet you and put a face to the name. I have been very anxious to meet you to finally get some business accomplished."_

 _"Very well Hadrian. Now, I understand that you want to be emancipated, but until your parents will has been read, nothing can be done. Once the reading of the will has been conducted, and their wishes carried out, then you may put in a petition for emancipation if you so choose. I must warn you though that it will have to go through the ministry and I can tell you now that because of who you are, it will almost certainly be denied._

 _"My parents passed away a decade ago, how has their will not been carried out yet?_

 _"Your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, attempted to seal it but that is impossible. He was however, able to ensure that the will reading was postponed. We have already contacted the individuals the will pertains to and they should be arriving within the next hour or so."_

 _"What do you mean that my magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore? I thought my guardians were Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"_

 _"They are your muggle guardians, but our records clearly indicate Albus Dumbledore as being your magical guardian. Your magical guardian makes all decisions about your life in the magical world though you stay in the muggle world and it is those guardians, the Dursleys that are in charge of your well-being while in the muggle world."_

 _"That's rubbish! So, what happens if Dumbledore shows up and attempts to take me away? He is technically my magical guardian, but I do not want to go away until I have read my parents' will at the least."_

 _"He cannot take you away from the will as it pertains to you. We will defend your presence at the will reading, but cannot do anything upon its conclusion. Your magical guardian will be in charge of you and once the will is considered settled, we cannot argue for you against your guardian."_

 _"Fine. I understand. Thank you. Might as well move on since nothing else can be done about that until after the will is read. So, while we are waiting for the others to arrive, I understand that I have a vault set up by Ted Tonks. I would like to have a full summary of that vault and of all my accounts. As I mentioned in my post, I have never received any bank statements before and I believe the blame lies with my magical guardian."_

 _"Understandable. Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to discuss the details of the Potter Vault, Vault 7, with you as per the instructions laid down by your family charter. I believe it was done to prevent young wizards from planning how to spend the gold. If they don't know what they have, they can't plan to spend it or tell others about it. This, of course, can be exempted with the Head of House authority. Unfortunately, as there is no head of House Potter, you must wait until you are of age for that summary. Currently, no one has access to that vault and you will be the only one when you are of age._

 _"Now, I can tell you what businesses you have a part of and you are allowed some leeway in regards to investing in businesses. The businesses you have a part of are only a few. Your father was worried that with the war, many of the Potter assets would do poorly because of the war so he liquidated most of it. Turns out this was a very smart move as most of the businesses he sold did not do well in the coming years. Not all, but most._

 _"That leeway I just mentioned in regards to investing comes in the form of a vault. Your father set up an account, Vault 688, with 50,000 Galleons in it that only you can access but it is restricted. That means you can only spend that gold on business ventures. Any gold earned through those business ventures will go in this vault and if you do well, then you have more gold to spend, but if you do poorly, then when that gold goes away, that's it. Your father wanted you to learn how to invest for yourself, so set it up so that you are rewarded for doing well. Any gold over 200,000 Galleons you are allowed to spend as you please. But you must invest wisely in order to reach that point._

 _"Your account from one Ted Tonks, Vault 1022, has some 300,000 Galleons and only you have access. Your Trust Vault, Vault 687, has 55,000 Galleons and will gain an additional 5,000 Galleons every year on your birthday until you come of age and gain access to your Family Vault. Only you and your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, have access to that account, though it has not been accessed since its creation."_

 _"Can you transfer all of my funds from Vault 1022 into Vault 688? Including any additional funds that were supposed to continue going into 1022?"_

 _"We can absolutely do that, bearing in mind that the same rules still apply. You will only be able to spend gold above 200,000 Galleons. The additional funds you will earn from the settlements will start going into Vault 688. That will likely take a week to take effect. Is that alright?"_

 _"Yes, that's fine. Thank you, Master Bragnuk. I just don't want to have too many Vaults. What can you tell me about my properties since my parents' passing?"_

 _"You own Potter Retreat and a home in Godric's Hollow. Your parents used to own 3 additional properties but those were sold shortly after your parent's death and the gold all went to the account of your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. It was all very suspicious, but given that he was your magical guardian, there was nothing we could do about it."_

 _"Of course, that damn, old man sold my properties! What better way to get access to a large sum of gold without drawing too much attention. Information about properties are kept separate from vaults and only given when asked so I wasn't likely to find out unless I knew to ask about them specifically. The more I hear about him, the more I find myself with the overwhelming desire to rip out his throat and tear his body into pieces for all to see!"_

Hadrian was so lost in his anger that he almost missed the slight jump from the goblin. Looking up, he saw shock and then his face split into a vicious grin, _"Do you believe in reincarnation? Because I think you may have been a goblin in a past life."_

Hadrian couldn't help but smile a throw his head back in a hearty laugh at the statement, _"I can only hope so. With the way things are shaping up, I could certainly use that goblin cunning and ruthlessness."_

Hadrian didn't miss the look of absolute shock on the goblins face and knowing what he was thinking decided to help him out, _"Please, Master Bragnuk. I understand that the magical world may view goblins as less than human, but I am more open minded than those bigoted fools. I may come from an old family of mostly purebloods, but I do not hold with the mentality that wizards are superior to other races not that purebloods are superior to others._

 _"I will not judge your race purely because you are not human. It is particularly stupid to treat you all with disdain when you all single handedly control the currency of the entire magical world. Sheer stupidity to treat you with anything but respect. I also know that there are few races born with the cunning to match that of the goblins. That is something I respect greatly."_

 _It took a moment for him to overcome his shock, "Call me Bragnuk. I don't think we need to stand on formalities anymore unless it is necessary."_

 _"I appreciate that. I hate formalities. Now, back to business."_

Hadrian took a look at the parchment which listed all of his assets and the businesses he is part of.

Mulpepper's Apothecary – 45%  
The Spiny Serpent – 45%  
Nimbus Brooms – 45%  
Quibbler – 45%  
Ogden's Whiskey – 45%

 _"When you said that my father liquidated most of his assets, you weren't exaggerating. Mulpepper's Apothecary for potions because my mum loved potions and because potions ingredients will always be needed, especially in times of war. The Spiny Serpent for books and trinkets not available to the average wizard, also because my mum needed obscure books. Nimbus Brooms, which will always be popular, especially if my father has a deal that he gets every prototype broom they deem safe, he would be a fool to sell that. Ogden's Whiskey, which likely saw a huge increase in sales between people wanting to drink their worries away and to unwind from the stress of the war/after-war. I also understand the Quibbler was started by family friends, so I'm not surprised he didn't sell that._

 _"All in all, my mother wasn't lying when she said my father had a good head for finances."_

Before they could continue their conversation, there was a knock at the door with a goblin informing them of several individuals here for the reading of the will. Bragnuk sent for them to be brought in.

When the doors opened, several adults and a few kids walked in, all wearing very nice robes. First through the doors was a tall, thin, and bony looking old woman with a stern expression on her face. At her side was a short, chubby looking boy with dirty blonde hair who seemed to be shy and a tad clumsy with the way he walked. Next was a middle aged, pretty woman with long, pale, blonde hair. At her side was a cute girl with matching hair, though she seemed to be staring off into nothing while at the same time taking in everything around her, but there was just something about her that seemed alert and … warm.

When their eyes met, she smiled and waved, something that Hadrian couldn't help but return. Behind her was a lone woman with dirty blonde hair but what really stood out was her square jaw set firmly with a monocle hanging from her robes.

The first woman was the first to approach Bragnuk and speak, "Morning. I am Madam Augusta Longbottom and with me is my grandson, Neville. I would like to know why it is that this will isn't being read until just now."

"I'm sure you would. And you will find out once everyone is gathered. I will let you know when that is. Until then, talk amongst yourselves." Bragnuk then made a show of shifting through his papers and to Hadrian it looked very forced, like he was only doing it to avoid speaking to the woman. He noticed that Madam Longbottom didn't look the least bit pleased at being brushed off.

"Hello. My name is Luna. What's yours?"

Hadrian was pulled from his thoughts and looked over to find that the pretty blonde-haired girl had come over and was talking to him, "Um. Hi. Luna? That's a really pretty name. I like it." Hadrian noticed that Luna was blushing and everyone else was watching their interaction, "My name is …"

"Can you not remember? You just need to get rid of those wrackspurts hanging around you and it will be a lot easier to remember your name."

Confused, Hadrian cocked his head to the side trying to think if he had heard a reference to them before, "What are wrackspurts?"

"Oh, they are creatures that like to make their home in the heads of people who think to much. Thoughts are what they feed on so they find someone with lots of thoughts and then make a home. Don't worry though, they don't actually eat thoughts. But their presence does make it harder to concentrate. It's why you couldn't remember your name. If you wear dirigible plum earrings like mine, it helps to keep them away. I can make you one if you'd like. But your ears aren't pierced. I suppose I can make a necklace too, but it won't quite as well."

"Oh. Are wrackspurts fey? Fey are the only things I have heard of that are attracted to thoughts the way you described."

"Hmm. I don't know. I just know that I can see them and can see the effect they have on people. Most people I have told tend to think I am crazy because no one else can see them."

"No one else can see them? But you can?" Hadrian couldn't help but attune his magic to hers and Hadrian was floored. Her magic was so erratic but still controlled. It was very warm and Hadrian doubted that she had a dishonest bone in her body. Then he remembered reading something about individuals with erratic auras and couldn't hide the gasp or excitement from escaping his lips, "Oh wow! Are you an Aura Reader?"

While everyone else looked confused, Luna and her mom both looked surprised, but Luna answered, "We can talk about that later, right now I think we are being rude by ignoring someone."

Hadrian looked to the spot she was indicating and completely forgot about the other boy that had come in, "Oh. I'm really sorry about that. I can get kind of obsessed when learning something new."

"That's alright. Um, hi. My name is Neville Longbottom, it's nice to meet you both."

The boy seemed to unconsciously step back at the attention, but Hadrian extended his hand, "Hello Neville. I'm James. Nice to meet you. And I guess I never actually gave my name to you either Luna. It's really great to meet you both." Hadrian took Luna's extended hand and kissed her knuckles, causing a small blush. "So, are either of you going to Hogwarts this year?"

Luna said, "YES! I'm so excited to finally attend Hogwarts."

Neville said, "Um, yeah. I start this year. Gran and I were going to go shopping after this since I got my letter yesterday."

Hadrian perked up at that, "Yesterday? Does that mean your birthday was yesterday?"

"Um, yeah. How did you know that?"

"I was told most students typically get their letters on their 11th birthday. If you got yours yesterday then I took it to mean that your birthday was yesterday. Happy belated birthday Neville."

"Er, thanks. If you want, I'm sure gran wouldn't mind if we got our Hogwarts stuff together after this."

"I appreciate the offer Neville, but I don't have my letter yet. I should be getting it today, though I don't know when."

*POP*

"Dap be having your Hogwarts letter Master Hadrian."

Unfortunately, Dap had not been told to use his middle name so there was a collective gasp from the two middle-aged witchs. Luna's mum was the first to step forward.

"Harry? Is that really you? Of course, it is! I didn't even make the connection without seeing that messy head of James' but it's impossible to mistake those eyes. I'm so happy to finally see you again! How are you? Where have you been? You have had a lot of people worried when we couldn't find you."

Hadrian couldn't keep the surprise from his face or his voice, "Worried? People were looking for me?"

Luna's mum had gotten onto one knee so that she could speak at eye level to him and was within arms reach though she made no attempt to touch him, "Yes. Amelia and I spoke on many different occasions about being worried about whether you were alright or not."

A light seemed to go off in his head and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips, "So, you all are my mum's friends?"

"I guess you don't really know who we are do you?"

"Well, you all look familiar, except for Neville's gran, because Dap here brought me pictures from Godric's Hollow. But I don't know who any of you are, no, I'm sorry." At the mention of Godric's Hollow, there was another gasp from the others in the room who just made the connection to exactly who Hadrian was.

"Well, let's correct that. I am Pandora Lovegood. I was one of your mum's friends in Hogwarts and later one of her colleagues since we worked in the ministry together." Indicating Neville's grandmother, "This is Madam Augusta Longbottom. She is Neville's grandmother" Indicating the woman with the monocle on her robes, "And this is Amelia Bones. She was another one of your mum's best friends. The three of us were practically inseparable at Hogwarts.

"Now, perhaps you can tell me where your guardians are. I would love to know why it was none of us could find you. And let me tell you that between myself and Amelia, that is quite the accomplishment."

Before Hadrian could answer, the doors opened again to reveal 3 older men, all of whom immediately spotted him but looked around them. They all slowed a little after looking at him a moment before one of them looked back and suddenly gasped.

A tall man with a lightly scarred face, light brown hair, and a moustache and rough beard wearing shabby looking clothes started moving forward faster, "Harry? Is that really you?"

The other two men's eyes immediately widened and stared at him again before darting to his forehead. The man with a partially missing nose narrowed his eyes at him a moment and the old man with a long white beard just gazed at him with unbridled interest. Before the lightly scarred man could actually pull him into a hug, Hadrian moved behind Pandora.

"I understand that you all may know me, but please understand that I don't know any of you and don't know who to trust yet or how much I can trust you. I am also uncomfortable being touched."

"Of course. I'm really sorry about that Harry. That was rather rude of me. Have you already met everyone that was already in the room?" Getting a nod, he continued, "Good. Then let me introduce us. I am Remus Lupin, but you can call me Moony. It was what your father used to call me. I was one of his best friends in Hogwarts and after."

Holding out a hand to indicate the heavily scarred man, Moony said, "Here is Alastor Moody, though you will hear people call him Mad-Eye more than anything else. He is one of the most decorated aurors alive. He was your father's mentor when he got out of Hogwarts and Auror Moody is one of the main reasons your father was so good in a fight. He also saved mine and your parents' lives on several occasions."

That was when Hadrian met the most intimidating man of his life. His face was almost unrecognizable through all the scars and the chunk of nose missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair, a wooden leg, and most shockingly an electric blue eye that moved independently of his normal eye which never seemed to stop moving.

"So, you're James' son are ya? Well bully for you. Let me give you a piece of advice lad, CONSTANT VIGILANCE." Nearly everyone, including Hadrian, jumped when he yelled that. "You remember that and you just might live to see your own grandkids. Never let your guard down."

Hesitantly, Hadrian gave a quick handshake before the oldest man stepped forward impatiently, "And I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now why don't we head off and you can tell me all about where you have been the past several years. It is very important. You had a lot of people worried my boy."

"Actually, I don't think I am going anywhere just yet."

Hadrian noticed many shocked looks from everyone at hearing the 11 year old boy tell the greatest wizard of their age no in a not kind manner. "You don't understand Harry. I am your magical guardian and it is important that I learn why you ran away from your home and where you have been."

Nearly everyone in the room turned to Dumbledore, who immediately realized his mistake in revealing too much, but Pandora was able to get everyone's attention, "Why did you never say that you were his magical guardian the numerous times Amelia and I approached you about Harry?!"

Before anything else could be said, Bragnuk spoke up, "As entertaining as it would be to watch you all bicker, I have more important things to do with my time than to spectate more wizards arguing. So, if you will all pay attention, we can get on with the reading of the will of Lily and James Potter."

"I do believe that will has been sealed and this should not occur. Perhaps we can speak in private on this matter Master Goblin." Everyone turned to eye Dumbledore suspiciously.

"I'm afraid that you are incorrect. You cannot seal the reading of a will Mr. Dumbledore, no matter how powerful you are, not if the will is not yours. So, if you sit down, we can get this over with."

"That will is outdated and did not take into account the occurrences on October 31st."

"Be that as it may Dumbledore, you are not authorized to make that determination. This is the signed will of the Potters and their last wishes must be carried out. Now, if you will all wait quietly, I will now read the will."

The goblin opened the will and read out loud.

 _To all concerned,_

 _It would appear that things did not go as planned. For that, we are terribly sorry to be leaving our friends and, if Hadrian is still alive, especially Hadrian behind. We tried our very best to provide you with everything that we could Hadrian, and to protect you the best we could. We are so sorry that it wasn't enough. We pray that you will find it in your heart to forgive us._

 _Since we have passed on, the most important thing to discuss is Hadrian. His list of guardians is as follows, in order: Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood, Frank & Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, and Amelia Bones._

Hadrian heard Pandora gasp and saw Luna looking at him happily.

 _That said, we want to make it clear that regardless of blood, Petunia Dursely nee Evans is NEVER to be Hadrian's guardian. We don't care the reasons, Hadrian is NOT to go to her or anyone related to her in any way. Hadrian needs love and care and that is not possible with Petunia, nor is his safety since they can't protect him the way magicals can. Besides, Hadrian needs to grow up learning about his family and his parents, which won't happen with Petunia._

Hearing that, Hadrian started glaring at Dumbledore doing his best to keep his anger and his magic in check, but his glare went unnoticed by everyone except Pandora, who looked thoughtful, and Dumbledore himself, who seemed unfazed.

 _Because we know that some will be shocked or may argue our will since we hinted to others that it would be different, here are our reasons. Guardians were not chosen based off trustworthiness. All possible guardians are considered by us to be completely trustworthy. Our primary concern is Hadrian's well-being and him growing up with friends his age, thus the reason for the couples getting custody first._

 _Pandora has been one of Lily's best friends since Hogwarts and Pandora is more knowledgeable on how we were protecting Hadrian._

Hadrian noticed Pandora was trying her best to hold back tears while Luna was still looking at him with a far-off smile and was once again waving at him, which he, again, couldn't help but return.

 _Frank & Alice, you have both been extremely good friends and we are so happy to have your friendship, but you already have a difficult life hiding your own family that we didn't want to add on more if there was another option. Alice, you are still Hadrian's godmother but we didn't want to put you in even more danger leaving Hadrian with you. Make sure that Hadrian doesn't bully his godbrother too much. Hadrian has taken to using magic to pull things into his reach already, it's absolutely ridiculous. _

Hadrian noticed everyone gasp at the mention of magic but what interested him was that Neville is his godbrother, and by the look of it, Neville didn't know it either. Hadrian sent him a wide smile though which was returned.

 _Sirius, you are going to be involved in Hadrian's life no matter where he goes so it's not like you won't be around. Like we said, it is nothing against not trusting you, but we really want Hadrian to grow up with kids his own age so he can play and have siblings to pick on him and become his best friend, like you and James were. You are still his godfather and we could never take that away from you._

Hadrian noticed that everyone stiffened at the mention of Sirius reminding him that he finally gets to bring everything out in the open about his godfather. He just needed to approach his new guardian, Pandora, and direct her to Ted, who has been gathering everything needed for a case for Sirius.

 _Amelia, it is the same with you. You are a remarkable woman and we trust you, but since you are focusing on kicking ass and taking names in the Ministry, that would be difficult if you became a mum._

Hadrian noticed that Amelia was both blushing, chuckling, and crying at the same time and felt bad for the woman considering that she must be very confused to have so many emotions and feelings at the same time.

 _After Hadrian, the next thing we have to leave behind is Sirius. Amelia, we are leaving Sirius to you. Take care of him and if he starts humping your leg too much, just neuter the bastard._

This got quite a few chuckles out of everyone, especially Moony, and another blush from Amelia.

 _Ok, getting serious again (shut up Padfoot, no one was talking about you and no one wants to hear your Sirius pun)._

This earned another couple chuckles but most notable was Moony laughing uproariously, which Hadrian took to mean it was an inside joke.

 _We leave Hadrian's guardians with 200,000 Galleons. In addition to that, we want to leave 200,000 Galleons to the following: Pandora Lovegood and Alice Longbottom (and no, the men don't get anything because everyone knows that the women need spending gold to stay happy, so suck it up boys)._

 _We want to leave 100,000 Galleons to the following: Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alastor Moody, and Albus Dumbledore._

 _You all were so instrumental in our lives in so many ways that there aren't enough words that we can use to express how happy we are to know all of you. We do apologize for only leaving monetary assets to you and nothing personal but with us both gone, we want Hadrian to have them more since you all will at least have memories and he won't. That brings us to the last point._

 _We decided that to compensate you for not leaving anything personal, we have commissioned a pensieve to be made for all of you and each should have a few of our favorite memories with you to remember us by._

When that was said, several goblins appeared from a side door and handed a pensieve to everyone, including himself, and he couldn't stop the tears from his face and he noticed that many in the room were likewise bawling. Hadrian took note that though Moody wasn't bawling, but was smiling fondly at the pensieve, though he personally thought the smile was creepier than if he were to see the man bawling.

 _We hope that this leaves everyone on a happy note, but if not … I would like to take a moment to point out that most of my (Lily's) best friends have gotten married and even had a kid whereas none of James' best friends even have a steady girlfriend. So, HA! Suck on that Marauders! Mischief Managed._

This earned another round of hearty chuckles before everyone, excluding Dumbledore, was crying more in some form of fashion, including Hadrian. Moony seemed to be crying the most at the moment though even with the sad smile on his face.

The goblin continued though, "Before you all start conversing I would like to read one more thing. It is an addendum that was added just a few days before they passed."

Hadrian noticed a slight twitch on Dumbledore's face at this but it was barely there and covered too quickly that he doubted anyone else saw it since he was doubting whether or not he saw it to begin with.

 _Sirius, there aren't enough words to tell you how sorry we are about your capture. You have indeed proved that you are the best Secret Keeper that we could have asked for and we completely understand your reasoning to ask us to switch to Peter._

There was a collective gasp from around the room at this and Hadrian noted that Dumbledore didn't seem surprised but more scared than anything.

 _If we have passed, please do not blame yourself. You did the best that you could to be the decoy and no one can fault your bravery or loyalty. The hat did well when it placed you in Gryffindor and into our lives. Thank you Padfoot! After your capture, we scoured all of our things looking for something you would appreciate and we think we finally found something. James' snitch from Hogwarts. We want you to have the snitch that James used to carry everywhere at school. I hope it means as much to you as Lily thinks it will. Live your life and take care of Hadrian for us, but most importantly, find a girl that can stand being around you and be happy. We will watch out for him as best we can from our side. All our love. James & Lily Potter._

"This concludes the reading of the will of James & Lily Potter."

There was a stunned silence at this and after a moment, Hadrian decided to speak up, "So Dumbledore, can you as my supposed magical guardian, explain to me why you attempted to seal my parents will? And I would especially like to hear why it is you placed me with the very people my parents asked me to never go to?"

Every eye was directed towards Dumbledore and he slowly spoke up, "What none of you understand is that with the events of what happened and the manner in which Lily died, it was the only solution to keep Harry safe. You see, the reason that Harry survived the killing curse was because of Lily's love. I continued her protection by placing powerful blood wards that would protect Harry from all harm. It was the only way to ensure his safety."

"Really Dumbledore? Then perhaps you can explain to me why it is that I almost died when I was 8?"

There was an explosion of noise at this from around the room and everyone was shouting to be heard.

"TWINKLE!"

*POP* Luckily, everyone was so stunned that they stopped screaming and stared at the house elf that just appeared.

"Yes, Master Hadrian?"

"Twinkle, you are to tell the truth the best you can as you understand it. Ok?"

"Anything for Master Hadrian."

"Then please tell the room the events of what happened when we first met."

Twinkle who had been looking at Hadrian first with happiness, then concern seeing him so serious, quickly turned depressed at hearing his words. Nobody missed the emotional display, and after Twinkle lowered her head, she slowly relayed what happened, "Twinkle be cleaning the potions room again when Twinkle heard a faint call. Twinkle was very happy because Twinkle knew it was Master Hadrian calling, so Twinkle left quickly to serve."

Twinkle then sniffled a few tears, "When Twinkle went to Master, she was confused because it be too dark to see at first. But then Twinkle see Master Hadrian. Master Hadrian had been beaten very badly, so Twinkle immediately brought Master Hadrian home and began healing Master.

"Twinkle almost lost Master Hadrian because Twinkle was not able to heal Master Hadrian fast enough. But Master Hadrian be very strong and after much sleeps, Master Hadrian woke up 2 days later. Master Hadrian not be alive if not for Dap getting Master Hadrian blood replenishing potions."

There was a collective gasp and Pandora stepped forward and kneeled down in front of Twinkle, fresh tears staining both of their cheeks, "Twinkle, can you please tell us what injuries he had when you picked him up?"

Twinkle looked up to Hadrian and after a moment, he closed his eyes and nodded his head for her to go ahead, "Master Hadrian had scars from many cuts on his chest and back but those all be old injuries. Master Hadrian had a concussion, brain swelling, broken nose, fractured jaw, 2 broken ribs, 3 fractured ribs, internal bleeding, and 1 deep laceration across his chest."

Twinkle had tears flowing down her cheeks by the end of it as did many of the others though they also had looks of outrage and horror on their faces. Hadrian knelt down and pulled Twinkle into a hug, "It's alright Twinkle. That's all in the past. No reason to cry anymore. You saved me, remember? You brought me to my real family and I couldn't imagine how horrible my life would have been without you, Tipsy, and Dap. That's why my book is dedicated to you remember? You need to let that go and be happy that we are together now, alright?"

Though Hadrian had been speaking quietly, without anyone talking, everyone still heard everything he said which brought smiles to everyone's face. Everyone except Dumbledore, who still looked at everything impassively.

"Twinkle, I need you to do one more thing for me. Can you go give Tipsy a hug for me and tell her that I miss her and her cooking? Then go relax at the Retreat ok?"

Twinkle nodded happily, "Yes, Master Hadrian."

Everyone smiled as Twinkle popped away with a sad smile and Hadrian turned to Dumbledore, "So, what's your next excuse old man? You completely ignored my parents' will by placing me with exactly who I wasn't supposed to be with, you never checked on me which resulted in me almost dying, and if not for a wonderful accident, I would have died, and let's not forget that after I 'ran away' you didn't even see fit to inform anyone of my disappearance. Am I missing anything?"

Hadrian noticed Amelia step forward, "I would very much like to hear why it is the Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) would use his position to attempt to tamper with someone's will. Especially the will of someone who trusted you so implicitly. Perhaps you can give me a good reason not to press charges."

Hearing a small whisper from his robe, Hadrian added, "I doubt that he can provide that. I suppose that since he is not my legal magical guardian, we can also add theft. If Master Bragnuk is not lying to me, something I very much doubt, then Dumbledore sold 3 vacation properties that belonged to the Potters and had all of the gold put into his accounts. Master Bragnuk, would you happen to have the amount the was earned from the selling of those properties?"

"Absolutely Mr. Potter. The total came out to roughly 367,582 Galleons. I suppose now that we know he isn't your legal magical guardian, he owes you at least that much back. So, Mr Dumbledore, you can consider your portion of the will forfeit to repay the theft of the House of Potter. You have 90 days to return the funds that were taken before Gringotts will return it for you."

Amelia looked absolutely furious, "Well. You have a lot to answer for Dumbledore. Care to try explaining all of this?"

"Everything I have done was for the greater good. I placed young Harry here with his relatives because I felt it was the safest place for him –"

Before he could get anywhere though, Amelia interrupted him, "BY SUBVERTING THE AUTHORIZED LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF AN ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE! Just who the hell do you think you are that you can do anything you want regardless of the law? You may have done a lot for the wizarding world, but that doesn't give you cart blanche to do as you please! Perhaps you can tell us how Mister Potter almost died in the supposed 'safest place for him'?"

"Yes, well, I failed to take into account the possible actions from within the household and was purely focused on the outside threat to young Harry here. Surely you can understand that was just an oversight on my part in trying to keep him safe."

Pandora then spoke up, "Then why is it that no matter how many times myself or Amelia approached you, you never mentioned you were the magical guardian? Or that you knew where he was? AND WHY DID YOU NEVER CHECK ON HIM? YOU CAN'T CLAIM TO BE HIS GUARDIAN AND NEVER CHECK ON HIM!"

Hadrian was starting to feel very loved by these women coming to his defense but couldn't help but feel very intimidated and slightly afraid, so Hadrian quietly made his way to stand slightly behind Luna since he felt comfortable with her so far.

"I am an old man with many responsibilities, surely you can forgive me for letting time get away from me. I never wanted any harm to come to Harry. I simply lost track of the years."

But Pandora wasn't having any of it, "YOU FORGOT?! HOW MANY TIMES OVER THE YEARS WERE YOU APPROACHED ABOUT HARRY? Myself and Amelia came to you nearly every summer and even Yule holiday to ask after him, but you never said a thing! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CLAIM THAT YOU FORGOT?"

Madam Longbottom seemed to have held her peace long enough, "Not to mention you admitted to knowing he was missing, so you checked on him at least once. Why was no one notified that Harry had gone missing? What did you do about it when he went missing?"

"I put forth every possible effort on my part to find him. I felt it prudent to avoid letting it be known publicly lest anyone wishing him harm hear of it and find him."

Pandora spoke up again, "You are doing some remarkable bullshitting Dumbledore. Maybe you can talk your way out of how you stole over 300,000 galleons from the Potters?"

"There is really no need for such crude language Ms. Lovegood. Those properties were something James told me he had wanted to sell to help fight the war against Voldemort. I assure you that it was not done out of malicious intent. Everything I did was with the best of intentions and those funds were used to help support the relief effort of those hurt in the war."

Amelia spoke up again, "Really? 'The best intentions'? I noticed that you immediately started trying to talk your way out of being in trouble for will tampering and stealing but didn't even give a thought to being remorseful over almost killing Mr. Potter. I suppose you think I'm reading too much into that, though? Alright, how about this? Where is the proof that you didn't steal that gold and that you aren't just making this up?"

"Alas, it was not something that we ever got to put to paper, so I'm afraid that is just something you will have to take me at my word for."

Hadrian just snorted, "Not likely. You have done nothing to earn my trust and every action you have taken since my birth has had a disastrous impact on my life. One mistake might be understandable, but you have made significantly more than just one mistake in regards to me haven't you Dumbledore?"

"Harry, you must listen to me …"

"NO! I don't have to do anything you say and I sure as all get out, don't want to listen to anything you have to say! You are not my guardian! Auntie Pandora is my guardian and I think it's time for you to leave!"

Pandora who was glaring at Dumbledore, immediately whipped her head around to stare at Hadrian before a big smile split her face.

"Harry…" Dumbledore tried to implore.

"LEAVE!" This time though, Hadrian couldn't keep his anger in check and he subconsciously started attuning his magic so that his magical aura was flaring. Though Dumbledore and Moody were the only ones that could see his aura, everyone could feel the heat of his magic radiating from him in waves as well as see small flames whip in and out of existence around Hadrian.

Everyone's eyes bulged and Dumbledore finally decided that it was best to leave and he turned to walk calmly out the doors. Hadrian attempted to calm down but was too angry and it was a few moments before Luna decided to stand in front of him, "It's alright now Hadrian. He's gone and you are among family."

That seemed to be exactly what he needed to hear because Hadrian immediately pulled himself under control. Once he calmed down, Luna stepped forward and took him into a soft embrace. Everyone noticed Hadrian immediately tense up, but after a moment he hugged her back and couldn't stop the quaking in his voice, "Do you really consider me family?"

Luna just started nodding her head, "Of course silly. You can't call my mum Auntie Pandora and not expect to be part of the family. Besides, I've always wanted a brother. Since my birthday is in February, I guess that makes me the older sister and that I will have to look out for my little brother."

Hadrian reflexively squeezed a little harder hearing the affection in her voice, "I don't mind, so long as you don't care if I still look out for you too."

"I think that would be wonderful."

Hadrian couldn't see all the smiling faces looking at them or Pandora with tears of joy both at being called Auntie Pandora and her daughter getting along so well with her adoptive brother. Everyone was also shocked when Neville came up and put a hand on his shoulder. Hadrian couldn't stop the smile from splitting his face as he pulled away to see Neville, "Don't forget about me. Turns out, we're godbrothers, so that makes us family too."

"Thanks Neville. That means a lot to hear you say that."

Their moment was interrupted by the gruff voice of Auror Moody, "Nice show you put on their kid, but you better bring a fan for us the next time you do that. I'm too old to be sweating my ass off."

Amelia scolded, "Moody, will you please control your language? They don't need to be picking up your crass language weeks before going to school for their first year."

Moody just humphed in response which got some chuckles from everyone and helped to alleviate the mood. Hadrian realized that things were about to get a lot more awkward, so decided to cut off the flood of questions, "Look everyone, I know that you all want answers and would like to know where I've been but perhaps we should move on with our day. We don't need to take up all of Master Bragnuk's time. Everyone needs to sign for receiving their portion of the will and I for one need to collect all of my school supplies.

"If it's alright with Aunt Pandora, we could all meet for lunch somewhere tomorrow and I can answer everyone's questions then?"

Hadrian and everyone else turned to Pandora who had a radiant smile on her face, "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea. How about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 1pm? I'll secure a private room before we leave the alley today. Then Amelia, after that, we can stop by the Ministry and take care of any additional paperwork you need from us."

Before they could leave though, Hadrian spoke up, "Um, Aunt Amelia … thank you for looking for me and for sticking up for me. It means a lot to me that you care."

Amelia stepped forward and got eye level with him without touching him, "Harry, we love you. Your parents were our best friends, and we were there to watch you being born. We even had play dates where my neice would come over to play with you on occasion. If you would like, I can bring her by tomorrow."

"I think I would really like that. Thank you. But why would Aunt Pandora need you to take care of paperwork at the Ministry?"

Amelia smiled warmly at him, "Because I am the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). I have a lot of pull in the Ministry and I will be using every single ounce of it to hold Dumbledore accountable."

Hadrian smiled warmly back at the woman, "Then I should tell you that my solicitor, Mr. Ted Tonks has already started compiling information against Dumbledore and to get Sirius out of Azkaban. With a few additional papers from Master Bragnuk and everything Ted already has, most of your work should already be done."

Everyone was shocked but Amelia recovered, "You are one devious kid aren't you? That sounds wonderful. If I recall, his office is also the clinic in Hogsmeade. I will get in contact with him after this then. I'll bring my niece, Susan, with me tomorrow and you can meet her then."

After her display of support and craving the feeling of being loved, Hadrian stepped forward and slowly wrapped his arms around her in a tentative hug. Luckily, Amelia jumped at the chance to hug the boy and she rushed into it to squeeze him as affectionately as she could without suffocating him.

After they let go, everyone agreed to their plans and left, Bragnuk thanked Hadrian for moving things along and everyone signed for their attendance at the will as well as receiving their portion of the will. Once everyone, except the kids and their guardians left, Lady Longbottom invited them to tag along while they collect their school things.

Hadrian bashfully looked at Pandora before saying, "I still need to do 2 more things before leaving. I haven't taken any gold out yet, but also have one business meeting that should have started several minutes ago."

Pandora was confused for a moment before Bragnuk spoke up, "Yes, and she is waiting outside. If everyone else would wait outside for a moment please."

"It's alright Bragnuk. They are family, so they can stay. I'm sorry I didn't mention it before, but I didn't exactly have time. We have been discussing this for months and we just need to sign a few papers to finalize a few things. It should only take a few minutes. Is that ok?"

"Sure Harry. I am excited to hear about what it is you have been doing with your time."

Madam Longbottom just shrugged, "We still need to withdraw some gold as well, so if you don't mind our presence, we can wait a little bit longer for Neville's brother."

Neville and Hadrian exchanged grins again, which didn't go unnoticed by the women, "One thing though. Please call me Hadrian. Harry is associated with that stupid Boy-Who-Lived title and I don't like it or want it. I like Hadrian more. Besides, it is always what my mom referred to me as in her journals."

Just then, the doors opened and in walked a woman led by a goblin, "Did everything go alright Hadrian, you don't have to go back to those non-magicals do you?"

"Yes, everything is going alright. I don't have to go back to them. Personally, I have a lot of things to work through, but financially we are more than set. You can be up and running as soon as we are finished here."

"Excellent. I already have everything completed, I just need the premises, which I already found, and to cultivate the stock. The premise I chose is in the perfect location and is part of a nice apartment over it to live in but if it's too much, then I found a good secondary location without an apartment."

"I definitely have the finances for it. No need to worry."

Bragnuk then spoke up from his desk, "It sounds like your plans are moving right along then Hadrian. Here is the contract that you requested." Turning to Pandora, "Do you have the address of the premises you want?"

Once Karis slipped him the paper with the address, Bragnuk sent a runner for the paperwork to the property. Once Hadrian looked over the document and signed it, he handed it to Karis to look over.

"Hadrian, I thought you said it would be 50-50, this says it is 45-55 with me owning majority."

"Actually, we agreed on 45-55 but said we could do 50-50 if that made you uncomfortable. After thinking about it, it is smarter this way. You will be doing more work on this than me. I just came up with the idea and am providing you with the initial start up funds. You can't work efficiently if you have to constantly check with me about stuff or wonder if I am going to overrule you on something.

"This is going to be your business, you are going to be living it, so you deserve the majority. Besides, I will be in school while you devote all of your time on this. You are the better person to hold the majority. And before you start complaining about the funds, it is also to provide you with your own house elf, so I can get Tipsy back, and so you can buy warding and protection."

"Alright, Hadrian. If this is what you really want, then I won't fight you on it again. But I've been thinking about things and I don't think I will be able to open it before Yule. It takes a lot of time to rune them and a lot of power to charm them that I won't be able to do more than a couple a day. And I'm still hoping to improve on the design just a little bit, so if you are ok with it then I would like to shoot for opening next summer."

"Of course. Like I said, you are the owner and you know what is best for this. If you are worried about the cost, don't. I gave you 100,000 galleons because I don't want you to worry about anything. Spend that gold however you want, and I know that you will return my invest a hundred fold within a year of opening."

While everyone was gaping at how much gold Hadrian apparently just gave Karis, Pandora chimed in, "As much fun as the mystery is, would you be willing to share with us what this business venture is? It's your gold, so I don't intend on telling you how to spend it, since you seem to have a good head on your shoulders, but I am very curious about what you are putting so much gold into."

Noticing that they were all paying rapt attention, with the exception of Luna who seemed to find her feet fascinating, Hadrian responded, "Of course, sorry. While my father was in school, he asked for Karis' help in creating a two-way hand mirror that allowed him to communicate to the paired hand mirror by speaking the owner's name. Karis has been working on making that available on a wide scale similar to the floo network. So, if we all had hand mirrors, then I would be able to see and talk to any of you instantly no matter where you are just by speaking your name. I could simply say Luna Lovegood and she would receive a message on her mirror that I was calling. If she answered, then we would be able to talk and see each other's face instantly."

Hadrian saw that they were all gaping at him now, though Luna was just smiling at him, before Pandora said, "That's brilliant Harry! If these mirrors work the way you say, then there won't be a single person in magical Britain that won't want one."

"Yep. And once Karis gets everything squared away in Britain, she will be able to start setting up stores internationally as well. It's another reason she will need so much gold. It's not going to be cheap to find the right person in the different countries we plan on opening another branch."

"Speaking of that Hadrian. Before I sign, are you certain that you don't want to split the business evenly?"

"I'm positive Karis. You have been doing all the hard work and you deserve the lion's share of the company and the profits. I only came to you with the idea and the initial funding. You deserve it, so stop arguing about it."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. I'm signing it."

Bragnuk then handed her the documents for the store/apartment and after signing it, passed it to Hadrian who signed off that he was paying for it though ownership would belong to Karis. After Bragnuk gave her the key, they were finished with business and Karis hugged Hadrian quickly before telling him the address and to come look at it when they get a chance. Karis rushed out with a hurried goodbye to everyone while they all made their way to their own vaults to withdraw gold.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

 **Another step closer to Hogwarts. If anyone enjoys writing Quidditch scenes, then please PM me. Quidditch will be an aspect to the story and I would appreciate some help. I don't intend to dedicate entire chapters to a single game, but I don't want boring or poorly written games either. I'll try to hurry things along so we can get to the good stuff.**


	5. Shopping Through Diagon Alley

**Author's Notes:** Please remember that these chapters were already done and I am just editing them myself instead of waiting for someone to help me. I am not going to be constantly pushing out chapters this fast forever. Also, please bear in mind that Luna will not be what you are expecting. She grew up with her mom and not her dad, so she isn't quite as spacy as canon.

Quick shout out to DanielHimura. Thanks for your help and input, it was much appreciated.

 **A Druid in the Making  
Chapter 5: Shopping Through Diagon Alley**

Hadrian decided that given how much gold he has at his disposal and not wanting to run out, withdrew 3 entire years deposit of 15,000 galleons. Excessive, but with the mokeskin money pouch, he wasn't worried about anyone stealing it and this way he can splurge without having to worry about any withdrawals for a couple years. Once everyone collected their gold from their vaults and met in the lobby, they all walked out together. Deciding to visit Karis at the store before they get loaded down with their purchases, they walked the short distance to the store Karis indicated in relative silence.

It was a large store that was on the corner of Diagon Alley and Carkitt Market with large glass windows surrounding the front of it. Inside, Karis and Tipsy could be seen cleaning and clearing everything out. Walking inside, Karis greeted them, "Hey! I wasn't expecting to see you this soon. So, what do you guys think? It was a tad more expensive than what I wanted to get initially, but this place was just too perfect to pass up. Prime location and a large store without any enlargement charms not to mention the killer apartment upstairs. I'm really excited about all of this Hadrian."

"I'm glad you are so excited. I can't wait to see what the store looks like once you are all done. If this doesn't even have an enlargement charm then that's good because you will need a lot of room to display all the different mirrors you will sell."

Neville spoke up, "Um, if you are selling hand mirrors, then why do you need so much room? Hand mirrors don't take up that much room and you could easily display dozens in a room this size."

Karis looked at him warmly, "That's absolutely right, however, that is assuming we will sell only hand mirrors. Hand mirrors will be the bulk of sales of course because they are more versatile to use, but what about for individuals that want one for their office, or their home? You could purchase a full body sized mirror and call it Longbottom Study so that you can receive calls to your home as well as to your pocket. Calling someone on the Floo can get annoying with the cost of powder and being uncomfortable to talk sometimes. They likely won't sell as well as hand mirrors but I still bet they will be a big hit."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry for asking."

Hadrian looked at him, "There's nothing to be sorry for Neville. Something that was drilled into my head was that I shouldn't feel bad or dumb for asking any questions. You won't always come up with an answer or think of the same thing someone else does. And you can't be expected to know something you were never taught or learned. The only thing you should feel ashamed about asking is a question that has been answered several times without you paying attention to the answer. Since you don't fall into that category, it was a good question Neville."

Hadrian noticed that Madame Longbottom had a slight smirk looking at her grandson when he stood a little straighter after Hadrian finished talking.

Pandora had her own question next, "Karis, would you be willing to explain how this whole mirror thing will work? I don't want to know the details of the spellwork, but how do you intend on making these mirrors last forever?"

Karis just smiled at her, "Well, I couldn't find a way to make the spellwork permanent. It would eventually fade away after so much use. That's why I designed some runes that will act a sort of charge for the mirror. When the magic in the mirror starts running low, my charge runes can be used to bring the magic back to full. I don't really anticipate them being needed often.

"You would have to use the mirror on a very frequent basis to wear the charm down that much. Once the charms do reach a point where the magic is low, a warning will appear on the mirror until the charms are recharged. I tampered with the idea for having a built-in rune pull ambient magic or ley line magic but it interfered with the charms of the mirror too much that it wasn't practical.

"Besides, this way, I have a steady stream of customers coming to me for rock charges, not just mirrors. This is going to be a business after all. Don't worry, I don't intend on charging outrageous prices. Those rock charges are not easy to make though. And before you ask about using your own magic to charge the spellwork, I tried that and it isn't a bad option but it wouldn't be practical.

"It worked for me because I was aware of the spellwork in the mirror. If you just push magic into the whole mirror or even into a filtering rune on the mirror, it still interferes with the mirror a little and I found that the connections were impaired. No, the rock charges are the best option for keeping the spellwork viable without sacrificing the integrity of the charms."

"Wow. You really did think everything through, didn't you?"

Karis just smiled at her and continued giving them a tour through the back at what will soon be the stockroom, they left shortly afterward to get their shopping done.

Pandora said, "Well, since we all have our money, what do you think Augusta? Trunks first so they can throw all of their stuff in them as they shop? Besides, it's 2 stores away right now."

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan to me. I suggest Madame Malkins after that so if she needs time to make them then we can finish shopping while we wait."

They all walked into the store and were immediately welcomed by a short wizard with brown hair, "Greetings. I am Derrick Bole. Here to buy your trunks for Hogwarts I take it? Yes, it's that time again. Now, are we interested in the standard trunk or splurging a little?"

Hadrian spoke up first, "I definitely want a custom trunk. I want a 3-compartment trunk lined with graphorn hide. 1st compartment lined with mokeskin, the 2nd a large dueling room with a large potions workbench to the side, and the 3rd compartment with a large 2 bedroom apartment with a full kitchen."

Everyone except Luna was staring at him in shock, but Pandora recovered quickly and smirked at him knowingly. Luna was staring inside the lid of one of the trunks on display, closing it then opening it and looking inside, repeating the process over and over. Hadrian couldn't help but smile at the way she was acting.

"That is a remarkably precise trunk you want their young man. Not many want graphorn hide, it's usually dragon hide. Cheaper, you see"

"Well, dragon hide may be more resistant to magic, but graphorn hide is more resistant to physical attacks. I would much rather that, especially considering I would like the trunk to be enchanted with a feather-weight charm and a shrinking charm."

"That is going to be rather expensive, young man."

"I'm aware of that Mr. Bole. Gold is not an issue. My mother had a trunk exactly like that, and I would like to have one identical to it, or as close as possible."

Mr. Bole looked at him critically for a moment before nodding his head, "Alright, young man. I think I know exactly what you want. I can arrange that for you. Luckily, I happen to have some trunks prepared with just such a configuration." Turning to Neville, "How about you, young man? Are you interested in a custom trunk as well?"

"Um, I don't think – "

Before Neville could continue, Augusta spoke up, "Nothing quite so extensive. What do you say to a 3 compartment trunk though Neville, also made of graphorn hide with both the featherless and shrinking enchantments?"

Neville was now looking thoroughly confused, "Gran?"

Madam Longbottom was looking at him appraisingly, "You have come out of your shell a lot today Neville and you have found a brother. I think you deserve to splurge a little on a trunk that you will use for the rest of your life and you can add additional enchantments to the compartments later if you want. Continue growing Neville."

Neville got a big grin on his face before looking down shyly, "Um, thank you Gran. I'll do my best to make you proud."

Mr. Bole looked to Luna, "And anything for the young miss?"

Before Pandora could say anything, Hadrian said, "She wants to get the same thing as me. To honor our mothers."

Mr. Bole look surprised for a second before understanding what they said and looking to Pandora who said, "Hadrian, that's a bit excessive isn't it? I don't want you spending so much money on us. We have done well for ourselves and don't need you going overboard."

"This isn't me going overboard. This is Dumbledore treating us with only a tiny portion of the money he left me." Hadrian gave her a pointed look before continuing, "Besides, can't I get something nice for my sister? Now we will have matching trunks. Please let me get this. I promise that it doesn't hurt me in the least."

Pandora gave him an appraising look before glancing at Luna who was smiling at him, and looked back, "Alright, fine. You can get your sister a trunk."

Mr. Bole looked ecstatic at the turn of events, "Right. So, if that is all, I have those in the back. Give me a moment and I will go fetch them. May I ask your names for the plate engraving?"

Everyone looked to Hadrian to gauge his response, "Just put Hadrian on my plate please."

Neville spoke up next, "Neville Longbottom, please."

Luna said, "Luna Lovegood, please."

Though Mr. Bole looked curiously at them, he made no comment and made his way into the back. After a few moments of silence, he returned with what looked like three matchboxes in one hand.

"Alright. The trunks have been enchanted to always display your nameplate in this size. Let some of your magic flow into that spot and it will either enlarge when it's shrunk or it will shrink when it's normal sized. The featherless charm is underneath the graphorn hide, so you shouldn't have any issues with that enchantment, but if you do, just come back and I will fix it for you. Do you have any questions? Excellent. Hadrian, your total comes to 10,000 galleons and Mr. Longbottom, yours is 300 galleons."

Pandora spluttered a little and before she could even say anything, Hadrian paid the man and they all put their trunks in their pockets before walking out the door with everyone following.

Augusta, deciding that Pandora may be a bit too shocked to speak, said, "So, next stop Madam Malkin's."

Everyone left and made their way to get new school robes. Luckily, no one was there and they were able to get their measurements done quickly and were told to return in a couple hours for their orders. Augusta mentioned that Neville already had his wand so they will meet them in the Magical Menagerie across the street. Making their way into Ollivander's, Hadrian heard the bell from the door and was astounded at how many rows of wands he found.

After glancing around and seeing a bookcase, Hadrian made his way to see what books sound interesting, "Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would be seeing you."

Hadrian couldn't help but jump a little at the voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Your father was chosen by a mahogany wand with a phoenix core, 11". Excellent for transfiguration. Your mother on the other hand was chosen by 10 ¼" willow wand with dragon heartstring. Much more suited to charms work, which I understand she excelled at. Now, why don't we try this wand with you?"

"Um, Mr. Ollivander. I'm actually here for a staff, not a wand."

Hadrian noticed that Pandora and Ollivander were both shocked and Hadrian immediately felt magic reaching out and attuning to him, immediately recognizing the feel.

Hadrian was shocked, "Are you a druid too?"

Ollivander just gaped at him a moment, their magic attuning before Hadrian felt it recede, "Yes Mr. Potter, I am. I must say that I didn't expect to find another druid ever again. Those days have long since passed. And you are remarkably developed for being so young."

"Developed?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. When you have been around long enough, you will be able to sense when an individual has had interactions with ley lines. It affects the way their magic feels. You seem to have had quite a bit of practice for one so young. A remarkable and commendable feat."

Pandora then stepped up gaping, "Hadrian, you're a druid?"

"Um, yes. Why? You almost sound as if it were a bad thing."

"It's definitely not a bad thing Hadrian, but it's definitely not something that you should bandy about lightly."

"Why?"

Pandora looked to Ollivander, "I didn't know you were a druid Mr. Ollivander, so perhaps you would like to explain it to him?"

"Certainly. What you need to understand Mr. Potter, is that druids were never social beings, but we interacted with magical society often, especially those that loved to pass on their knowledge. However, when Grindelwald went on his crusade and war broke out, many druids rose up to help fight. They were quite a force to be reckoned with and were instrumental in the fight against him. Grindelwald saw it too and he focused his forces to attack them both on the field and off. Many druids died during that war. It was a very heart wrenching time when your friends of centuries fall at the hands of a misguided wizard out to subjugate the world under his view by any means.

"Most druids that did survive the war, went into hiding, but those that didn't were the first ones targeted by You-Know-Who in his war. You-Know-Who was no fool and he took a lesson from Grindelwald's war. He-who-must-not-be-named targeted all the best living witches and wizards before he ever revealed himself to be the Dark Lord he was. It is one of the main reasons he is so feared. There were none strong enough to stand against him except for Dumbledore by the time he revealed himself to the public.

"I'm sure that a few druids were able to escape You-Know-Who's wrath, but I have neither encountered nor heard from a single one since that war. Because of those events, druids have essentially gone into hiding and have not revealed themselves. To reveal what you are is to risk yourself should He-who-must-not-be-named or another dark wizard arise.

"It is the reason that I too have a wand, though I don't need it, and my staff stays hidden. We can do the same for you as well. I can make both your wand and your staff. None of the wands that I have right now are made for a druid as advanced as you are and I doubt you will find one to choose you."

"You keep mentioning that. What do you mean by the wand chooses me? And it was my understanding that while druids can use wands, it interferes with our magic and is much more difficult to control."

"That was true centuries ago, but wandlore has progressed significantly. Were you to attempt using any of the wands on my shelves, that would be true, but we will go into the back of my shop and make one ourselves. As for being chosen, it is the wand that chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. No one's magic will not work well with every wand in here. It requires a connection and that connection is determined by the wand.

"For now, we shall take care of Ms. Lovegood then make our way to the back for your wand. We will make your wand today and then you will tell me what you want your staff to be. The wand crafting process is very draining and I cannot make both today. Tomorrow, I will be busy with the incoming muggleborns, but I should be able to work on it the day after that."

"How do you know that the first-gens will be here tomorrow?"

"Ah. Professor McGonagall is a creature of habit, as are most beings. She brings by the muggleborns every year on August 1st where she introduces them to the bank and gives a brief tour of the alley before letting them loose to explore on their own while she sits and drinks tea waiting for anyone to ask for her help. Those are typically my busiest days since I must explain wands to those not familiar with the magical world and there are usually at least half a dozen muggleborns a year."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. So, you are going to make my own wand today?"

"Yes. But Ms. Lovegood first. Now please extend your wand hand while I take some measurements. Uh-huh. Let's see what we see."

The first 3 wands produced no reaction whatsoever and Hadrian felt Ollivander extend his magic to attune to Luna's before he nodded his head in understanding, "Ah. That would explain a lot then. You need a phoenix core, so let's see what we have for you now."

Ollivander came in with another wand that Luna said felt better but wasn't quite right yet. The seventh wand she tried though produced a bright flash of light and 3 tiny butterflies to shoot out the wand.

Ollivander and Pandora both beamed at her, "Well that was quite a show Ms. Lovegood. 10 ½" cherry with phoenix core. Very unique. I only have one other cherry wand in my store currently. Very unique blend indeed.

"Now Mr. Potter, time to take care of you."

Mr. Ollivander led all 3 of them into the back through a warded door. Hadrian noticed a large runic circle off to the far side of the room, but what took up his sight was the size of the workbench. It took up the entire length of the far wall and there were cubbies for what must have been dozens upon dozens of different wood types as well as what he assumed were wand cores. Hadrian also noticed a section that looked to have several different types of minerals.

"This is amazing. And I thought the supplies that my family had were impressive."

"Oh. You must have had an ancestor who enjoyed wand lore. Do you have that particular interest as well?"

"I do, yes. But I think it is more for knowledges sake and because they are a foundation of the wizarding world. It's not something I want to be my life, I don't think. I don't know, maybe someday I will take to it the way you do, Mr. Ollivander. I would love to get whatever books you have on wand lore and staff lore though."

"I can help you there. For now, we must select the wood for your staff first, then we can move on to your wand. This will work best if you attune your magic and seek out which wood works best for you. I take it, I don't need to explain myself? Good. Then off you go."

While Hadrian stepped closer to start his search, Pandora stepped up to Ollivander, "You told him to attune his magic? What does that mean?"

"Ah. Ms. Lovegood. 11" ash wood with a unicorn hair core. It is working well for you, yes? Of course it is, otherwise you would have said something before now. Well, Mr. Potter is a druid, as am I. Our magic works a little bit more different from most witches and wizards.

"Druids are taught to be so in tune to their magic it is akin to a relationship. Druids attune their magic to create that bond and when they reach a certain stage in their studies, are able to attune their magic to other items/beings with magic. What he is doing now, is attuning his magic to all of the woods on the bench searching for the one that attunes to his magic the most. Something he should have accomplished already. Everything alright Mr. Potter?"

"Kind of. I have it narrowed down to 3, but can't pick one over the others. Do you have any advice?"

After raising his eyebrows, he chuckled, "Absolutely Mr. Potter. It is rather simple advice though. If you cannot pick between the 3, then you simply choose all 3."

"Oh. I didn't know you could do that. Pick 3 different woods I mean."

"It's not common. Most staffs have 2 woods because they help create balance with the nature magic that we use, but 3 is not unheard of. That you can't choose between any is unusual though. Usually one is slightly dominant over the others. No matter. Which woods have you chosen?"

"Um, I feel the most comfortable with Yew, Ebony, and Fir."

"Oh, yes I can see this will be a very powerful staff. That is quite a powerful combination. Now, why don't you do the same thing with the minerals over there and we can go from there."

"Um, actually Mr. Ollivander, I was hoping to use something else as a focus. It was given to me as a gift."

Hadrian begins pulling out his mokeskin pouch and reaching for his desired focus when he heard Ollivander, "Well, so long as it will work for a focus I don't have any prob – Goodness me! Is that an Aldrnari!? AND YOU'VE BONDED IT!? Mr. Potter, how on earth did this come to be in your possession?"

"Well, I was exploring nearby land on Potter property and came across this dragon that was dying. I brought him back some herbs to help ease his pain. As he was dying I attuned our magics and that of his mate to ease his pain and so his mate could commune with him easier.

"The dragon then gave me his Aldrnari. I love attuning with it. It feels exactly like the dragon did when he was still alive. And I swear that there are times when the Aldrnari almost feels alive. It's a wonderful feeling."

"May I?"

Holding out a hand towards the orb, Hadrian hands it to him, "I understand that this is unique and I have no qualms with you attuning. I was told though, that channeling through a bonded Aldrnari is an unpleasant experience."

"Yes, I have heard that as well. Never seen nor spoken to someone who has seen a bonded one before. Almost thought they were a myth."

Confused, Pandora asks him what he means, "I heard him tell you about attuning. That is how druids evaluate anything with magic. It is also how we can approach near any animal including a dying dragon and his mate. I attuned my magic to theirs which calmed them down to allow me get close enough. By attuning, he is gaining a deeper understanding of the magic involved in the Aldrnari but using the Aldrnari to power a spell would be bad for his health because it is bonded to me. I am the only one who can channel with it safely. Actually, I wonder what would happen to it once I am dead. Would it never allow anyone to channel through it? Would its bond to me break allowing anyone to use it? Would the Aldrnari just shatter without its bonded alive?"

"Hadrian, what _is_ an Aldrnari?"

"Right. Sorry. I got a little distracted. An Aldrnari is the heart and soul of the dragon, it's very magic. Similar to a person, it has a magical core that can be used and requires time to recover. Right now, that Aldrnari has more magic than me and Luna combined."

Pandora and Luna were both gaping at the orb now, though Luna seemed to be particularly entranced by it.

"Mr. Potter. This is simply astounding! Now that we have your staff, I will set these over here and we will get what we need for your wand. Please attune to your chosen woods until you can narrow it down to at least 2."

Hadrian sat down on the floor and began attuning his magic to the 3 woods that made up his staff. Hadrian changed the flow of magic by increasing and decreasing it to attempt to see if any responded faster to his magic. After 10 minutes, Hadrian started to feel one of the connections slow just a tad and he let his magic flow just a little bit faster and after a minute, Hadrian was certain.

Opening his eyes, he looked to Mr. Ollivander, "I got it down to 2. It took a minute, but the connection to fir slowed down eventually. The two that fit me the best are ebony and yew."

"Why am I not surprised? Each of those woods themselves are powerful but you would have to choose those two. Ebony and Yew. This is going to be a very interesting wand. Alright, same thing with the wand cores then Mr. Potter. I typically only use supreme cores in my wands, but I always keep a stock of others for pet projects or for custom cases like this. Let's see what you choose here, Mr. Potter."

Hadrian closed his eyes once more and let his magic flow over the magical cores. Hadrian quickly discounted majority of the less used cores as well as the unicorn hair. A moment later, Hadrian narrowed it down to thestral hair, dragon heartstring and phoenix feather, so Hadrian continued attuning his magic even further on those three. Several minutes later and Harry ruled out the thestral hair.

Another 20 minutes went by before Mr. Ollivander spoke up, "I should have seen this coming. You have narrowed it down to dragon heartstring and phoenix feather I see. You are truly testing my skill here Mr. Potter. Well, I don't think you will be able to narrow it down further than you have."

Pandora stepped forward to ask, "How can you tell which cores he is stuck on?"

"I am a druid, my dear. I can sense his magic and can track it back to where it is focused. That is how I was aware that he was contemplating the thestral hair for a moment as well before he gave that one up. Now, why don't you go finish your shopping, and I will have everything ready for you when you return."

Hadrian stood up from the spot he was sitting and said, "Thank you Mr. Ollivander. We will see you in a little bit. I suppose we should go find Neville. Maybe I can buy you a pet Luna. What is your favorite animal?"

Luna answered, "My favorite animal is the crumple horned snorkack, but they haven't been seen in centuries and most don't believe they exist. As for pets, I wouldn't complain about getting a hare. They are so cute, and they remind me of mum's patronus."

Hadrian turned to Pandora in shock, "You can perform a corporeal patronus? Wow! Will you teach me one day? I think I have read enough to figure it out, but I would appreciate an actual teacher. I have found books make good introductions but poor teachers."

Pandora just smiled as they entered the Magical Menagerie, "Of course. We will have to wait a few years until your magical core is strong enough, but we will work on it when you reach that point."

"Hadrian! You guys were there a while. Everything alright?"

Hadrian looked over and found Neville making his way to them, "Yeah Nev, sorry. Mr. Ollivander had to craft a wand from scratch for me and it took a while to choose the woods and then we were chatting with Mr. Ollivander a bit. I can't wait to get it though. Have you got what you need?"

"Gran offered to get me a toad, but I was happy with the trunk we got, so I think I'm good. And between the family owl and the school owls, I don't really need one. Now I can focus more on school, right?"

"You can borrow Hedwig if you need as well. She likes flying. I should probably pick up some owl treats though. Don't want her to bite my fingers." Turning to Luna, he found her cocking her head from one side to the other, staring at a raven as it did the same thing. Hadrian reached out with his magic to attune with both of them to confirm the connection he suspected.

Luna apparently felt it because she turned to him and just smiled dreamily at him as he started talking to her, "It looks like your magic is pulling you two together."

Luna just smiled at him before saying, "Perhaps."

"Would you like to get the raven? They are just as smart as owls, if not more so. You two seem to have some sort of connection."

"I think you are right. I suppose I should ask mum first though."

Pandora appeared beside her, having witnessed their interaction, "That's fine dear. If you have established a connection, then it's best not to ignore it."

Hadrian said, "Well let's take him to a clerk then. Consider it your birthday present for all the years up to this one." With a big smile, Luna held out her arm for the bird to fly to her without thought.

"You're a good brother Hadrian. But who's Hedwig? You mentioned that name a moment ago."

"Oh, yeah. Potter Retreat had a whole flock of owls. Hedwig is the snowy owl that wanted to come with me. She is hands down the smartest and one of the prettiest owls you will ever see. That damn owl is too smart sometimes, it's kinda scary. Just don't say that around her, because she is already full of herself as it is."

Neville chuckled and led him to the owl treats, "I'm sure she is. Here are the owl treats."

After purchasing the owl treats and Luna's raven, which she decided to name Nevermore, they continued their shopping. The kids all had a lot of fun talking and buying their school supplies, though Hadrian went a little overboard in Flourish & Blotts and bought Luna a book about magical creatures on top of a plethora of books that interested him ranging from obscure magic to one particular book about stealth and disguising yourself. Given how long it all took, they got a quick lunch right by the ice cream place before getting ice cream themselves.

"Wow! Ice cream tastes delicious! Can we come back again sometime?"

Everyone stopped and gaped at him, including Luna, before Pandora asked, "Hadrian, you've never had ice cream before?"

"Nope. The Durselys never let me eat any and I was stuck at my property after that. Tipsy is an amazing cook and she always cooked delicious desserts, but never ice cream."

"We will definitely come back here again Hadrian, don't worry. But I think it's important for you to meet someone first. Just in time Florean, I was about to wave you over. Florean, this is Hadrian. Luna and I are adopting him into the family. Hadrian, this is Florean Fortescue, businessman and history buff. If there is anything you wanted to know about history, then Florean is your man. He is the only person in all of Magical Britain who actually likes the topic."

Florean sat down in a nearby chair and chuckled, "Well if I had known what you were here to celebrate, I wouldn't have charged for the ice cream. Next time you come in then, ice cream is on me."

Hadrian was really excited and thanked him, "Really? Thanks! I've never had ice cream before, so we will definitely come back so I can try more flavours!"

Florean was flabbergasted and turned to look at Pandora who answered the unasked question, "He had a rather rough childhood. But we are turning that around."

Florean just nodded his head before turning back to Hadrian, "Tell you what Hadrian, you come here at least once every summer to talk with me about Magical History, and you can have free ice cream for that visit. Sound fair?"

"Yeah. Have you heard of anything called the Great War from before the time of Merlin?"

Florean gasped and stared at Hadrian like he had turned into a dragon. Not getting a response for a few seconds Hadrian continued, "I'll take that as a yes. We still have a lot of shopping left to do, but I will come definitely come back and we can talk about the Great War. As you know, precious little is known about it. Have a good day!"

As they got up and started walking away, they heard Mr. Fortescue yelling, "You better come back Hadrian. You can't just leave me hanging after that."

Walking away, Neville finally asked, "Um Hadrian? What's the Great War? I have never heard of it."

Hadrian smiled at his brother, "I'm not surprised. The Potter library has little to no information on it and that information was from the private library where all the dangerous and rare books are kept. Let's just say that it was a war between wizard-kind over whether magicals should rule the world with non-magicals serving them or not. There is too much unknown and discussions could go on forever. Besides, it's not a topic that should be discussed too openly given its delicate nature."

After getting all of their potions stuff, plus some additional stuff for Hadrian, they returned to Madam Malkin's to pick up their robes, leaving their last stop of the day, Ollivander's.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I see you brought some friends this time. I will be with you in a moment Mr. Longbottom, as soon as Mr. Potter bonds with his wand."

Madam Longbottom spoke up, "We are actually just here for Hadrian. Neville has his wand."

"Truly? I imagine he is going to be using his father's wand then?" Seeing that he got no reaction, he continued, "I know that I have mentioned that it is the wand that chooses the wizard. It is of course, your decision what to do, but I do hope you will reconsider. Someone else's wand may work but it will never respond to him like having his own wand. Think on it Ms. Longbottom."

When she just stared at him without saying anything, Mr. Ollivander pulled out a box from behind the counter and slowly opened the lid.

"Here you Mr. Potter. 13 ½" ebony and yew with dragon heartstring and phoenix feather. It was almost too much magic to contain, so your wand is a tad thicker than most of my wands, though not quite like a Gregorovitch wand. It was necessary for the wood to meld together properly and contain the cores within your wand but the yew blended well with the phoenix and the ebony with the dragon heartstring. I am very proud of this wand for coming together so nicely."

Hadrian picked up the wand from the box and immediately felt warmth radiate from his fingertips throughout his entire body and embers emitted from the tip of his wand only for each ember to be engulfed in a large flame before disappearing. This continued for a good 30 seconds before it finally stopped.

"Wow! This feels so amazing!" Unable to contain himself any longer, Hadrian started attuning his magic to the wand and felt giddy with the continued feeling of warmth that emanated from his wand and throughout his body. "Thank you so much Mr. Ollivander. This is wonderful! Would you also happen to have wrist wand holsters? I wanted to get one just like my mums."

Ollivander looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ah. While I do have some wand holsters, I'm afraid that I don't have the wand holster you want. You will need to go to Warder's Defense near Carkitt Market for what you want."

"Ok. Thank you very much Mr. Ollivander. Have fun tomorrow."

Hadrian paid for his wand and the few books that Mr. Ollivander recommended before they went to their last store. Hadrian was able to get his wrist wand holster made of dragon hide that looked very similar to the one his mum had, including the wand slot, vial slot, and trunk pocket. It even had the added feature that only his hand or his magic could remove those items from the spot. Hadrian also bought one for Luna and Neville telling them it's a congratulatory present for being siblings. Hadrian immediately put it on and placed his wand and trunk in their respective slots as did Neville and Luna.

Now that Hadrian had spent the majority of his money he felt a lot better knowing that he splurged and bought a lot of the things he wanted but still had plenty left over.

Since they had all finished their shopping, they said their goodbyes, with Pandora saying that she wanted to invite the magical neighbors over soon to introduce Hadrian to everyone, and would love if Neville joined them. Augusta agreed and asked to be owled with what day. Saying goodbye to his new brother, they all floo'd from the Leaky Cauldron to go home to the Rookery.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

After arriving at the Rookery in Ottery St. Catchpole, Luna gave him the tour. It was a modest home with 4 stories. The top floor had the master suite and guest bedroom, the 3rd floor had three bedrooms with a shared bathroom between them, which is where Luna and Hadrian's bedrooms would be, the 2nd floor had another bedroom, sitting room, and a study while the main floor had the kitchen, and sitting and dining room. Luna also mentioned that the basement was used as a kind of potion and training room by Pandora.

All in all, Hadrian was really happy with where he was. Pandora told him about the other magical families that live nearby and that they were all pretty close. The Weasleys were the closest, physically, and had 7 red-headed kids. 2 had left home already, 1 in Hadrian's year, 1 starts next year and the other 3 are in Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley working in the ministry under the DMLE while Mrs. Weasley stayed at home with the kids.

The Diggorys lived nearby and were supported by Mr. Diggory who only had one son who was 3 years ahead of Hadrian. His wife was killed in the last war because she was a first-gen. Mr. Diggory is the Head of the Regulation for the Control of Magical Creatures.

Amelia and Susan Bones live just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, but still in Devon, on a large property owned by the Bones family for generations. Pandora explained that both of Susan's parents were killed in the war one night while Susan was staying with her Aunt Amelia.

It was a lot to take in. Hadrian had been living on his own for the past several years with the exclusion of the elves and before that he was around people who hated him and abused him. It was difficult trying to wrap his head around having several aunts, a sister, a brother, and so many neighbors that seemed to be close friends to his new family. Dinner that night was deliciously prepared by Pandora and once it was over, Hadrian steeled himself for the conversation ahead.

"So, I understand that you must be very curious about my life up until this point, and I really appreciate you giving me time to bring it up myself instead of asking me the second we got here. It means a lot that you were giving me time to come to grips with everything.

"That said, there is someone I would like you to meet. It is my family and my teachers that have taught me everything over the last 3 years."

Hadrian opened his robes and pulled out the portrait of Ambrose and Acacia, "Aunt Pandora, Luna, this is Ambrose and Acacia Potter. They and the Potter house elves have been taking care of me since I left the Dursleys. I can't tell you where it is since it is a family secret, but I will tell you about my life up until this point."

So, Hadrian spent the next two hours telling them everything that happened in his life at the Dursleys, but mostly because Ambrose and Acacia forced him and would have told them if he didn't. Hadrian told them about his numerous beatings, his chores, his bedroom under the stairs, and retold how Vernon almost killed him.

Hadrian told of how Twinkle saved him and brought him to Potter Retreat where he met Ambrose and Acacia and they began teaching him all about druidic magic as well as the most important subjects for him to learn. Hadrian gave a small rundown of what he learned in Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Herbology, Creatures, and Potions, but didn't go into detail on what he learned through nature magic or ley line magic, only that he learned it from Ambrose. Pandora was very impressed to hear that ethics and critical thinking were among his first subjects he learned and she applauded Ambrose and Acacia for their reasoning behind it as well as their reasoning behind teaching occlumency.

"So, tell me Hadrian. Of all the magic you have learned thus far, what do you like, dislike and what is your favorite?" Pandora asked.

"Well, I dislike potions thus far. I think I like transfiguration the most though charms isn't far behind even though runes and care of magical creatures are interesting. My favorite aspect of magic though is hands down shifting."

"Shifting?"

"Yeah. Druidic ability to commune with animals and shift into those animals. The first animal I shifted into was an owl, but the next one was a wolf. I haven't had a chance to commune with anything else yet.

"Actually. Luna, would you be ok with me communing with Nevermore? Then I will be able to shift into a raven"

Luna answered dreamily, "Sure Hadrian. I don't think Nevermore would mind. It will also be very poetic if you were to finish shifting before going to Hogwarts."

"Poetic? How so?" Hadrian just watched her smile

"You'll find out when we get there. I can't give everything away. It takes away from my entertainment, and you wouldn't want to do that would you?"

"Fine. I guess I am waiting until we get to Hogwarts."

Pandora spoke up, "Well, I'm glad to see you two still getting along so well. And I'm really glad that you enjoy so many of your studies Hadrian, but if you ever want help with potions, feel free to ask me. I was even better at potions than your mum was, after Hogwarts at least. She wanted multiple masteries, but I focused on potions so was able to learn more than her. So, don't hesitate to ask."

Hadrian replied, "It's more that I am not good at improvising. I can follow instructions for a potion, no problem. That's not difficult, just do every step, in order, simple. What I hate is when it goes wrong, not knowing why or what I did wrong or what to use to fix it. I can tell you what a potion would likely do based on the ingredients because I understand herbology and creatures really well, but I still can't determine how to fix potions that I have accidentally messed up on nor can I come up with antidotes."

"I'm not surprised Hadrian. What you are expecting of yourself is NEWT level work. You can't expect yourself to pick it up anytime soon. It takes time. Give it a few years and I'm sure that you can get there. And like I said, if not, then I will help you. Ok?"

"Thanks Aunt Pandora."

Ambrose spoke up, "This is all well and good but it is starting to get late. It has been a long day and Hadrian is going to need to organize all of his stuff. So, Hadrian you best get to it since you have another long day tomorrow and we still have some studying to get done. You attuned to the area and found that we are on a major ley line yes?"

"Yes Ambrose. I think there might be a major/minor convergence not too far away to the south-east but it's difficult to tell. We are definitely atop a major ley line though."

"Excellent. That will fit in with your studies very nicely. If you're wrong and there isn't a nearby convergence, you will just have to spend a few weeks next summer at the Retreat. But that is for later. Go put your things away then get some sleep."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Once Hadrian and Luna went upstairs to get in bed Pandora turned back to Ambrose and Acacia, "I don't know how I can thank you two enough for what you have done for Hadrian. After hearing about his life with the Dursleys and what they did to him … Amelia will have them in chains within the week. But more importantly is how well you two raised that boy. I know that you are a painting and were never able to hug him or hold him, but you have raised him to be quite a spectacular young man."

Acacia interjected, "In all honesty, we didn't do much. He was already caring and considerate when he came to us. All we did was teach him to think for himself, and taught him about his family and magic. He has never had a chance to be a boy though. He was forced to grow up at that damned house he was in and when he was with us, it was too dangerous for him to go anywhere or have friends for fear of him being returned to the Dursleys. We tried to give him time to play but without others, it was more depressing for him than beneficial if he had too much down time. I'm afraid that we may have pushed him in his studies a little more than we should have.

"One of the worst things was that we didn't celebrate his birthdays or Yule. Now before you get upset, you need to understand why. We are a painting with only house elfs for company. Were we to try to have any kind of celebration, it would have highlighted the lack of support he has and we didn't want to discourage him like that. So, we pushed him in his studies and gave him fun things to study on his birthday to try to make up for what we couldn't give him. Please show him the love and support that we can only indirectly give. He has been alone for so long.

"But that is the past. I'm just grateful that everything worked out the way it has and that he now has you and Luna. And from the sounds of it, the others that were at the will reading, excluding Dumbledore, sound as if they will be good for Hadrian as well."

"Before I turn in for the night, I must ask about tomorrow. Do you intend to reveal yourself at the lunch gathering or will you be silently observing again?"

Ambrose answered, "We hadn't intended on revealing ourselves. We have rarely had one of our portraits leave the Potter Retreat and we don't really interact with those outside of our family. This interaction we are having is extremely outside the norm. Given the number of people that were at the signing, I would say we won't reveal ourselves. It is significantly easier to reveal ourselves later to those that prove trustworthy rather than prematurely reveal ourselves to individuals that may or may not have Hadrian's best interests at heart."

"I understand. You can always reveal yourself later but if you reveal yourself now, you can't exactly take it back. I'll make sure Luna knows that she isn't to mention either of you around anyone."

"That would be much appreciated. Would you mind giving this portrait back to Hadrian so he can put us back in his pocket for tomorrow. Goodnight Pandora."

"Of course. Goodnight."

Pandora walked through the open door into Hadrian's bedroom to see both trunks facing each other at the foot of his bed with Hadrian standing between them and items flying from one into the other.

"Hadrian?"

Without looking over, Hadrian responded, "Evening Aunt Pandora. I'm almost done. I just need to organize everything from mum's 2nd compartment into mine and I will be done. Most of the stuff I needed to pack was already in my trunk. I moved my clothes into my wardrobe.

"Speaking of, could we also go shopping for some non-magical clothing? I find them more comfortable and only have a few that Dap got me that fit."

"Sure. Why don't we do that in a week or so, that way you can relax a bit and get used to the change before we go shopping. I am also here to return the portrait as Ambrose requested so they could accompany us tomorrow. They did tell me they don't want to reveal themselves to anyone tomorrow though. Try not to take too long alright? You will have time to organize and pack things better later, ok?"

"Thanks, I didn't think of that. I will be done in a couple more minutes." Hadrian stopped the flow of items and placed the last items in their new home before turning to face her fully, "And … Aunt Pandora. Thank you again for taking me in. I'm really happy to be here with you and Luna. It means a lot."

Pandora couldn't keep the warm smile from her face at seeing his heartfelt appreciation and Pandora barely restrained herself from moving forward and hugging him.

"Of course, dear. I'm glad you're staying with us too. If you knew Luna, you could see that she is overjoyed as well. Now finish up and we will have breakfast in the morning and leave for Diagon Alley around 9 so you can take your time exploring Diagon Alley or get some more shopping in if you want. Now, hop in bed."

Hadrian having gotten changed into night wear before she arrived, jumped straight into bed and pulled his covers up while Pandora moved beside him and bent over smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead, "Thank you for coming back into my life. Sweet dreams Hadrian."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Hadrian woke up early like he did most mornings and went for his morning run, but unfortunately wasn't able to run as a wolf because of the possibility of encountering non-magicals. However, he returned to a rather irate Pandora.

"I think you may have left out the part about you running in the morning when you discussed your studies."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry. I suppose that I should have told you what I was doing or left you a note or something huh?"

Pandora pinched her nose in exasperation before looking at Hadrian with as much patience and love as she could muster, "Hadrian, I understand that you have been living on your own for several years and were on a property that was very private where you could run without fears. But you aren't there anymore and I am responsible for you. You can't just take off like that without telling me anything. I'm all for you going on a run, but until I feel comfortable with it, I don't want you running on your own. I will accompany you for the time being and when I feel more comfortable with you running on your own, you will get free rein. Even then, I will want you to leave a note with when you leave and either how far you intend to run or when you intend to return. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry. I'll try to do better to let you know. I guess I just fell back into my routine without remembering that things are different now.

"Are you sure you want to run with me? I usually wake up fairly early to run, attune my magic, then shift and run back for a shower and eat breakfast before starting my day. Today, I attuned my magic near a really nice creek that I found enjoyable for attuning. But if you would rather, I can start attuning my magic here after we finish our run."

"If it's something that makes you happy, then I can pick up running again. I could go for getting back in shape again. I don't have an issue with you attuning your magic at that creek. I will at least give it a few attempts and if stopping mid-run becomes too tedious, then we can discuss it then."

"Ok. That's more than fair. And I'm sorry again for not telling you."

"It's ok, I know it will take some getting used to so don't worry about that. We can start running tomorrow, but we are taking at least one day off a week. I will let you decide what day that is."

"Perfect. I take Sundays off anyway. Those tend to be my play days where I commune or read or write my book."

"Good morning mum, Hadrian. Have a good run?"

Hadrian looked over to the stairs and found Luna greeting them both with her dreamy smile.

Hadrian chuckled and smiled, "Morning Luna. You know, it's going to be really difficult keeping anything from you if you can just read our auras."

"Oh, and what kind of things would you need to keep from your big sister?"

"Well if I told you, then I wouldn't be keeping it from you, now would I?"

Luna giggled, "Fair enough, but don't worry, I didn't need to read your aura for that. I enjoy looking out my window in the morning to see the sunrise and how it lays across the landscape. Because we are on a hill, it is a very beautiful view. While enjoying the view, I saw you running back inside. Seeing you in workout clothes did help me draw my conclusion though."

"So, you are really smart and an aura reader. I think I'm going to really enjoy living here." Hadrian and Luna exchanged smiles as he walked upstairs to change.

After they ate breakfast with a little bit of light conversation, they left for Diagon Alley shortly after 9 with nothing else planned for the day.

Pandora led the two of them through the Leaky Cauldron after double checking they had a private room for noon. They soon made their way to the alley and though the streets were a little more crowded than the previous day, it wasn't too bad.

They stopped in Quidditch Quality Supplies since that was the first thing that caught Hadrian's eye.

"You mentioned that you love flying, so are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?"

Hadrian looked to Pandora a moment before thinking and answering, "I think so. I don't know how I feel about playing quidditch since I have never played, but I really love flying on a broom so I think I will at least try and see what happens.

"Hey Luna. Do you like flying?"

Luna looked like she was thinking about it a moment before responding, "I do love flying, but I also find myself getting distracted by one thing or another whether it is something shiny that catches my eye or wondering about why pixies enjoy dancing on their heads."

Hadrian just chuckled and continued looking through the store but not actually buying anything. Wanting to stop by Ollivander's to say hi really quick, Hadrian and the Lovegoods followed a family of 3 into Ollivanders, so were resigned to wait when they entered.

They weren't surprised when he appeared behind them and cause the family in front of them to all jump, "Mr. Potter, back again so soon? You didn't break it already did you?"

Hadrian chuckled, but before he had a chance to respond, the girl that was in front of them whirled to him and stared at him, "Potter? As in Hadrian Potter, the author of _The Magical Encyclopedia for the Non-Magical Family_?"

"Um, yeah."

"Wow. This is so amazing. Professor McGonagall was just telling us about you and how you wrote this book and suggested to all the muggleborns that it would be a good book to own to introduce us to the magical world. Are you really going to be starting school this year? Are you writing any other books? Can I read them? Is this your family? Hi, it's really nice to meet you all. I'm Hermione Granger and I'm really excited about being a witch." Looking to Luna, she asked, "Are you going to be going to Hogwarts with us too?"

Hadrian couldn't help but gape a little at how quickly the girl was talking and before he could respond, the girl's mother stepped forward putting a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione, we have told you before love that if you want to talk to people then you need to try taking breaths while you do it and not ask so many questions in one breath." Looking up to Hadrian and the Lovegoods she said, "I'm really sorry about her. As you can see, she is rather excitable at times. You happen to be an author to a book that will tell her everything about magic, so you are about as close to an idol as you can be to her right now."

Hadrian watched the girl blush profusely while Hadrian couldn't help but chuckle a little, "It's alright. I am a rather big fan of books myself and I imagine I wouldn't be much better if I were in her shoes. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Hadrian Potter, as you figured out Hermione. With me is my family, Pandora and Luna Lovegood. And yes, both Luna and myself will be attending Hogwarts starting this year. I do have a few ideas for books but nothing anywhere close to being published. If you really love books so much, then perhaps you can help me with the encyclopedia. I think I put everything in there that a non-magical family could want to learn, but if you come across anything else, let me know and we can work on putting it in the second edition together. Did I answer all your questions because I can't remember what all you asked me?"

Hermione squealed, clapping her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet for a second before running forward and hugging him tightly which caused him to freeze up. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone including Hermione and she quickly let go, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just got _really_ excited and if you aren't too upset with me, I would be honored to help you! I was only able to read a couple pages before we left the store and daddy took the book from me, but I would love to help you! Oh. Where are my manners? This is my mum and dad, Emma and Dan Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you both." After giving a handshake to Dan and kissing the knuckles of both women, Hadrian turned to Mr. Ollivander, "Sorry Mr. Ollivander. To answer your original question, no. It is still perfect. I was actually just popping in to say hi and ask you a question. After you help Ms. Granger, of course."

"Very well. I was actually expecting you to show up tomorrow with more questions. Should have realized you had too much information thrown at you to be thinking too clearly. Well, Ms. Granger step right up and let's get some measurements before we find your partner."

"Partner? I thought I was here to get a wand?"

"You are Ms. Granger. Something that not everyone understands, is that it is the wand that chooses the witch, not the other way around. Wands have a piece of a powerful magical creature in them and with the wood, it gives a kind of conscious to each wand. You will know which wand is right for you because the wand will choose you and tell you in no uncertain terms that you were meant to be together. That is how you form your partnership. Now I will hand you a wand, you will give it a wave, and we will see whether it is right for you or not. Now, let's take some measurements."

Hermione stepped forward and Ollivander measured her right arm before walking off and handing her a wand. When nothing happened, he took it back before grabbing another one to the same effect. The next wand however produced a bright light from the end of the wand when she grasped it with a smile on her face. Both of Hermione's parents were gaping at her as well.

"Well, it seems you have found your partner Ms. Granger. 10 ¾", vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core. This will be a great wand for charms I think."

Hadrian was happy for her so said, "Congratulations Hermione!"

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Please, none of that. Call me Hadrian. We are going to be classmates after all, and hopefully friends."

"OH! Yes please! I would like that very much."

"Good. Then I look forward to seeing you on the train. Enjoy the rest of your day Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

After paying and saying goodbye, Mr. Ollivander turned to Hadrian, "Now what can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"You mentioned yesterday that druids would often share knowledge. I was wondering if you knew of when that happened or how? I ask because that sounds like something I want to do both to learn from them and because I want to pass on what I know to others."

"Ah. You are asking about shiftings but I'm sad to say that I have not been to a shifting in several decades."

"I'm familiar with the _ability_ of shifting but what is _a_ shifting?"

"A shifting was a gathering of druids. We would typically meet once a month to get together. It typically started with everyone sharing anything important they felt the group should be aware of. I understand that centuries ago, one family was often chosen to hold the journals of all the collective knowledge from those druids, but I don't know which family that was. Once information was passed, we would all shift into our inner familiar if we had one or whatever we wanted and we would all go out and roam the land for a night. We would communicate and share our thoughts, which helped us to understand each other on a more intimate level.

"Shiftings are where most druids meet their life partner because it is difficult for druids to be in a relationship with normal witches or wizards. Now, some groups would have their shiftings on the night of the full moon and turn it into a night of protecting people from werewolves, but not many did. My group had about 25 druids in it and we would often meet on the nights of the new moon because the lack of moonlight made the night all the more invigorating and we relied on each other more because of it."

"That sounds amazing. And you said that you haven't been to one in decades? And what do you mean that it is difficult for druids to have relationships with normal witches or wizards?" Hadrian was surprised when he heard a gasp from his pocket. "Never mind. I will find out the answer to that last question on my own. You haven't been to one in decades?"

Ollivander glanced down at his robes inquisitively a second before looking back up and answering, "That's right. Because of the wars, druids stopped meeting and went into hiding to protect themselves. Druids may be stronger than most but we are still hard pressed to survive when we are fighting against multiple enemies. I'll send an owl to my son though and ask him to keep his ear to the ground about any shiftings and any nearby druids he encounters."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. You have been immensely helpful. Since it looks like you have another family coming this way, I suppose I should be going. Have a good day Mr. Ollivander."

After their goodbyes, Hadrian opened the door for another family of 3 though they were all dressed extremely well, the boy was looking around in wonder at everything he saw.

Exiting, Hadrian and the Lovegoods continued their shopping going from store to store seeing all the different kinds of shops that they have. Harry purchased 3 mokeskin school bags to give as gifts but spent little else since those bags were expensive. Hadrian put 2 of them inside one bag and slung that one bag over his shoulder before heading out.

Hadrian was also able to convince Pandora to go shopping for more books but Hadrian only bought a few before they decided to make their way back to the Leaky Cauldron before the others started showing up.


	6. Meeting the Family

**Author's Notes:** First off, a thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me your thoughts. I will endeavor to continue providing a good story for you all. I will try to alleviate any confusion you might.

For Hadrian, he is no longer malnourished. He may have been when he was 7, but he has spent 3 years with house elves taking care of him so he has received 3 square meals a day and more since then. The reason Hadrian's scars weren't healed was by his choice which will be explained in greater detail later.

 **Important:** Quick shout out to Fee-fi-fo-fum! Thanks for helping in the beta and for pointing out my issues. That said, there has been a few changes to this chapter to reflect that Hadrian is a kid and not a mature teen. I hate when authors fall into that trap, I don't want to do it myself.

 **A Druid in the Making  
Chapter 6: Meeting the 'Family'**

Though they were still 10 minutes early, they entered and noticed that everyone else from the reading, excluding Dumbledore, was already there.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting. We thought we were going to be showing up a tad early, not late." Pandora said.

Amelia Bones stepped forward giving Pandora a hug and said, "Nonsense. We all just showed up early because we were anxious to hear about Harry here."

Amelia noticed him wince slightly at words and turned a questioning gaze to Pandora, only for her to say, "It's for him to say if he wants to."

Hadrian looked at her for a moment before turning his eyes to the rest of the room and announcing, "Well, if my parents trusted you, then I suppose I should start to trust you all as well. I understand that you all know me as Harry Potter, but to me that is associated with the Title of Boy-Who-Lived, and I would rather distance myself from that. Please, call me Hadrian."

Moony then stepped forward to ask, "Speaking of that Harry – I, uh, mean Hadrian, we were led to believe that you have a scar and needed glasses. Who healed you?"

"Well the scar is still there, just hidden under a glamour. I made this necklace to hold the glamour because I didn't want to be gawked at everywhere I went." Hadrian pulled out the small stone necklace that he made and showed it to everyone before putting it back under his shirt. "As for my eyesight, it was healed by my house elves when I left the Dursleys."

"You made that?! That's amazing! How?"

"With a lot of help and guidance from my teachers. But before we start talking, perhaps I can be re-introduced to everyone and especially introduced to the young lady I have yet to meet, considering I will be sharing classes with her?"

"Right. I seem to be doing horrid in regards to manners, aren't I?" Moony then stepped back a few steps so that the others could introduce themselves.

Amelia re-introduced herself first and introduced her niece, Susan. She seemed to be almost as shy as Neville was when he first met him but she had auburn hair with hazel eyes. Susan could only be described as demure though she was very polite and well spoken from what Hadrian could tell.

After saying hello to everyone else, they all sat down to eat since food arrived while they were re-introducing themselves. Pandora, having set up the meeting, sat at one end of the table with Luna, Hadrian, Neville, and his gran on her left side. On her right side, was Amelia, Susan, Remus and Moody. Once Pandora took the first bite, everyone ate for a minute.

Not really knowing what to say, Hadrian asked, "So, are there any classes you are particularly excited about when we get to Hogwarts Susan?"

Susan blushed a little at being addressed, "Oh. Me? Um, I think I might be looking forward to studying transfiguration the most because it sounds really useful and I like the idea of making a puppy out of a chair." The kids chuckled at her response and she continued, "But I actually find myself drawn to runes and especially wards the most. You don't need a wand to study most of the beginning stuff, so I really enjoyed studying it. I'm also really interested in wards because I want to be able to develop strong wards to help protect families. What about you Hadrian?"

Hadrian was intrigued at the fire in her voice when she talked about protecting families and remembered that Pandora told him Susan lost her parents during the war, leaving her Aunt to take care of her. Hadrian will definitely have to become friends with her then so they can lean on each other for support.

"Well, I like several topics, but I think that I might enjoy transfiguration the most. Being able to completely change objects to other objects of my choice, within reason, is very interesting to me. My biggest interest though is in ancient magic or magic thought to be lost to the ages. I love learning about things that nobody has ever heard of before or dreamed possible."

"What about you Nev? Any subjects you are interested in?"

Neville shakily answered, "Well, uh, I kind of – have a strong interest in – herbology. My family has a couple greenhouses and a several businesses around selling potion ingredients. I guess I am kind of looking forward to potions as well because it is a product of so many different things I love working with on a daily basis."

"Yeah, don't forget about creatures though. Creatures make up a lot of ingredients as well. I am not particularly looking forward to potions though. I understand how potent they are and how useful they can be, but I am not particularly interested in them. Maybe, I will like Potions more if I get to sit with my brother!"

Susan looked at them funny before asking, "Why do you call him brother. You aren't related, are you?"

"No, not technically. But we were close to growing up as brothers. If Aunt Pandora couldn't take me in, then Neville could have been my family. So, that essentially makes us brothers. Good enough for god-brothers, anyway.

"How about you Luna? Favorites?"

Luna looked at him dreamily a moment, "Hmm. I'm not sure. My mum is really good with charms and scary good with potions, so I know a bit about both of those. But I think my biggest interest would be a carry over from my father. Magical creatures. I love learning more and more about them."

Everybody continued making small talk for a few more minutes without any outbursts before Pandora spoke up, "Well, I suppose we have put this off long enough. I know that you all are anxious to hear about what has happened to Hadrian, so please let him get everything out without interruption and you can ask him any additional questions after that. Please bear in mind that this will be an abridged version and that he won't be telling everyone all the details of his life right now."

Pandora then took out her wand and after a few waves and incantations, she spoke again, "Alright Hadrian. Privacy charms are up, it's just us now."

"Thank you, Aunt Pandora. Well you all know that I spent my childhood with the Dursleys. When I was 7, I guessed that I had magic because of some of the weird things I did so I spent as much free time as possible practicing, trying to use it again. When I was 8 I finally did it. I thought I was alone in the house, but apparently, I wasn't, so when my Uncle Vernon saw me floating objects in the living room, he went ballistic and beat me near to death before throwing me in my cupboard.

"Incidentally, I called Twinkle by accident and she arrived in time to take me back to Potter Retreat to be healed. She then introduced me to a portrait of some of the first scions of the Potter family. They agreed to teach me, so under their tutelage, I started studying. Initially, I spent most of my time learning critical thinking, ethics, philosophy, and occlumency.

"Because I was new to the magical world and wanted to learn more about it, I wanted a book to introduce me but there weren't any. So, I spent almost all of my free time writing my own book. Anything that sounded like it would be good baseline knowledge for someone entering the magical world, I wrote down. I spent 2 years working on it and I was able to convince a publisher to print it. It's called _The Magical Encyclopedia for the Non-Magical Family_. I'm really proud of it and it also helped me understand that I think writing books might be something I want to do with my life.

"But that's getting slightly off topic. Once my family portrait felt I was ready, they started teaching me some of the most important aspects of magic. They taught me herbology/creatures/potions and charms/transfiguration/runes. They told me that herbology and creatures played into potions, an important core subject at Hogwarts, same with charms and transfiguration though it was mostly learning theory and familiarizing myself with how to cast with intent and will, not just words and wand movements.

"They also taught me runes because they said that though it is not something I will encounter anytime soon, runes are the basis for warding and I should know how to ward my home to be able to better protect my family when that day comes.

"So that is how I spent the past 3 years after my near-death experience. Any questions?"

Amelia was the first to ask, "Can you please explain to me what you meant when you said 'cupboard'?" And it was clear that by the severity in her voice it was not an innocent question but one filled with the promise of pain and retribution. Everyone else at the table was slightly confused by this question until they all remembered just what Hadrian had said about where his Uncle threw him after beating him.

Hadrian jerked his head up at the question because he hadn't intended on revealing that part of his childhood, but seeing her waiting for an answer, Hadrian lowered his head and responded, "I lived in the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursleys. That was where I lived and slept, and where he threw me when he wanted me out of the way."

Everyone gasped at hearing this admission, including the kids and Susan seemed to have tears in her eyes at hearing his story and his abuse.

Amelia spoke up again, "Thank you for clarifying that. One more question. Where do the Dursleys live?"

No one missed the venom in her voice and though his head was still down, it took Hadrian a moment before chuckling somberly and he answered barely loud enough for anyone to hear, "4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey."

Just then, a hand was placed under his chin that directed him to look to his left where he met a kneeling Amelia's hazel eyes, "You have nothing to be ashamed about Hadrian. You have done nothing wrong for you to be embarrassed about, ok? Come here."

Amelia leaned forward and embraced him in a soft hug that he awkwardly returned, when he felt small arms doing the same thing on the other side. When Amelia pulled back, he turned his head and found both Luna and Susan hugging him and each other, which brought a smile to his face even through his embarrassment.

After seeing Amelia was done writing down her notes, she asked another question, "Ok, next. What are all the reasons that you have an issue with Albus Dumbledore? It's clearly more than him leaving you with the Dursleys and I would like to know what all those reasons are."

"Well, as you all found out yesterday, he is the one who left me with the Dursleys and did nothing to check on me over the years, which is exactly what my parents _didn't_ want to happen. He tried to seal my parents' will to claim himself as my guardian so he could steal from me. My biggest problem with him though stems from what he did to Sirius."

Moony immediately perked up at that, "What do you mean Hadrian?"

"Well you all heard the addendum to my parents' will. Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper after he was captured. And the individual who cast the Fidelius was Dumbledore."

While the children were looking confused at what was being said, the adults all gasped before Moony stood up with anger in his voice, "How do you know that?"

"Shortly after I arrived at Potter Retreat, Dap went to Godric's Hollow and gathered everything that belonged to my family that I may want or hold sentimental value towards before repairing the house. Among those possessions found were journals written by both of my parents. My dad didn't do a good job of writing in his journal the last few years and didn't give many details. My mum on the other hand became more detailed in her writing and I think she was using her journal as a way to vent her frustrations over the war and everything that was happening.

"In her journal she talks about the Fidelius and how Dumbledore was the one to cast it because he convinced them that by him casting it, he could provide more power to it from himself so less magic from the secret keeper is tied down."

Moony looked slightly confused so Hadrian continued explaining, "Let me explain that. My mum, being the charm fanatic that she was, was very interested in the Fidelius and wrote a lot about the mechanics and theory behind the spell because she wanted to see if she could adapt it to do more than just hide homes. She wanted to try using it to hide things like a trunk, or a jewelry box to hide her most precious items.

"That's a different conversation though. She wrote in her journal that the way the Fidelius works is by using magic to hide away the secret you are trying to keep. The reason that the secret can only be freely given and never forcefully taken is because the charm allocates a small portion of the secret keeper's own magic to hide the secret.

"Simply put, a percentage of the secret keeper's magic will be designated for the Fidelius. If you have 100% use of your magic now, then tomorrow, if you are the secret keeper of a Fidelius, you would only have 90-99% of your magic available to you while you remain the secret keeper, depending on the proficiency of who casts it.

"That percentage of your magic that is tied down is relative to the skill of the Fidelius caster, as well as the power put in by the caster. My mum was capable of casting it but Dumbledore, claiming to be more skilled and more powerful, convinced her to let him do it. In that way, only 1% of the secret keeper's magic would hide the secret instead of the possible 10% that could have been used if my mum cast it, though I personally doubt my mother would have done that poor of a job casting the Fidelius."

"That's amazing. I never knew the Fidelius worked like that. And you were able to understand everything that your mum wrote about it?"

"Well, not everything. Most of what she wrote wasn't technical mechanics of the spell but more understandable terms. What I didn't understand myself, I got help from my ancestor's portrait."

"Yes, you have mentioned a portrait quite a bit. Would you be willing to tell us who they are or even let us meet them?"

"I'm sorry, but no. My ancestors' portrait does not want to be known to those outside my family, no matter how close they were to my parents. I hope you understand."

Amelia once again looked up from her notes and asked, "Do you have any proof other than your mum's journal that Dumbledore cast the Fidelius?"

Hadrian couldn't help but look down in sorrow, already knowing the outcome, "No, I don't. I know that a journal cannot be entered into evidence on its own merit because anyone could write anything and call it truth whether it is or not. I have no proof outside of Dumbledore and Sirius. I do know that my parents' will is at least enough for Sirius to be questioned about that very topic to discuss his innocence.

Moody growled out, "But shouldn't this already have been discussed at his trial? Being the heir of the Black family, he could have easily afforded a lawyer competent enough to bring these points up at his trial."

Amelia looked thoughtful for a moment, "That's a very good question. One I intend to find out when I get back to the office because I for one, don't recall his trial at all. Do you Moody?"

"Sorry lass, I don't. But there were a lot of trials I went to and I was always busy with one dark wizard or another. I wasn't part of his arrest team, so wasn't required to go to it. As I recall, Crouch took a personal interest in Black's case given the nature of what happened, it's not surprising."

Amelia frowned, "Thanks Moody. I'll look into it Hadrian, you have my word on that."

Hadrian looked slightly nervous at hearing the venom in her voice and was shocked to see Susan smirk at her aunt. Hadrian finally asked, "Auror Moody, are you aware of what happened at his trial?"

Moody looked at him a moment, "Sorry kid, can't say I do. I tried to avoid those hearings whenever I could. I prefer to be out and about bringing them in, not sitting on a bench listening to them spew their filth all over the place trying to bribe their way out of a cell.

"Even if I did, I wasn't part of Sirius Black's arrest team, so I definitely wouldn't have been at his trial. Sorry kiddo."

Amelia chuckled a little before answering, "Of course, now Moody is getting too old and senile for anything other than training and even then, his actions are questionable."

Moody then grumbled while everyone chuckled, "Don't think that because you are the Head I won't trounce you in a duel. You still have a lot to learn lassy."

"Yes, yes, I know. CONSTANT VIGILANCE" everyone but Moody jumped at the unexpected outburst, "and all that. That's very nice, just keep telling yourself that." Though the last was said in a condescending manner, it was also said playfully and with a smile for the grizzled old man, who just hmphed and took a drink from his flask.

Hadrian wanting to know more about the others asked the room, "So what is that everyone else does?"

Neville's gran was the next to speak up, "I don't have a job per se, more like an eternal battle against the witless of the wizarding Britain. I am on the Wizengamot and those politics take up the bulk of my time though there are a few family businesses that I help to maintain. You will find that many of the old families and especially the ones on the Wizengamot, have several businesses that they manage alongside their Wizengamot responsibilities."

Moony then looked at Hadrian nervously before finally saying, "I have a medical condition that makes keeping a job difficult, so I spend most of my time in the muggle world doing manual labor of one kind or another."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I do what I need to get by. But don't you worry about me. I have been getting by for the past decade, and I will continue to do so."

"Would you be willing to help out a friend of mine? I think you might be singularly qualified for it given you were helped my dad and Karis make the original."

"Karis? Karis Grant? How do you know her?"

"I approached her. My dad's journal mentioned two-way mirrors that he made and I approached her to ask her to expound on that. She actually just purchased a shop yesterday so that she could start selling communication mirrors that will work similar to the floo network. Call out the address and you can immediately talk with the other person."

Everyone gaped at him except for the Lovegoods and Longbottoms who were already aware. Moony finally gathered his voice, "Hadrian, I don't know what your dad said, but I didn't really do anything other than direct him to Karis."

"You did more than that. You determined that it was possible and directed him to the person who made it possible. You wouldn't have been able to do that without at least a decent understanding of what was required. But as I mentioned, she just bought the store yesterday and could probably use some help setting everything up. Interested?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides, she won't want me coming in and messing with something she has likely been working a lot on. I appreciate you trying Hadrian, but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Are you just saying that because you are afraid you will rekindle a flame for your old crush?"

Hadrian was very pleased to see that Moony was taking a sip and promptly spit it out through a cough that suddenly overtook him. It was doubly pleasing to see the laughter from everyone else, especially the barking laughter of Moody, "Oh man. The kid got you good Remus. So, you afraid to pick up a job with an old flame?"

Before Moony could respond, Hadrian answered the unasked question, "My dad's journal had more information about girls, relationships, and pranks than anything practical like my mum's journal. He mentioned that he questioned whether you suggested Karis because she could actually do it or because you had a crush on her for years and that was the only way you were brave enough to interact with her.

"And before you start questioning, no my dad didn't write down your medical condition but there were too many clues in the journal that even an idiot could pick out what it is. For the record, I don't care. I will judge you for your actions, not because of some innate condition you have that you don't even have control over. I'm not that shallow, or stupid."

Though Neville and Susan looked curious, neither of them said anything while Luna was looking at her reflection in her spoon, seemingly not listening to the conversation.

Moony continued to gape at him while the others just stared at him, "After this, I will walk you over to the store and you can re-introduce yourself and if she wants the help then great, if she doesn't then you can ask her out instead. Win-win for you right?"

Hadrian was smirking now as was everyone else when Moony finally responded, "And here I was thinking you only looked like James without any of his character. I think we just found it. If it means I get to spend more time with you, then fine. I will go with you and we can at least talk to her but I doubt she will be particularly happy to see me."

"Time will tell. But anyway, that's my story now. Any other questions?"

Amelia spoke up, "Pandora, from the sounds of things, I have a lot of work to do. I am going to get started on all of this but I will still need you to drop by and fill out the guardianship papers to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't try anything else before you are affirmed as his guardian."

Hadrian spoke up, "Did you get a chance to talk to Ted Tonks? Did it help?"

Amelia smiled at that, "He is unable to meet with me until tomorrow. He did assure me though that most of the work should be done and all I will have to do is check it instead of do it all myself. I'm curious though Hadrian, did you choose Ted because he is family?"

"Family?"

Amelia looked at Pandora uncertainly before responding, "Yeah. Family. Ted Tonks is married to Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Her Aunt was Dorea Potter nee Black, your great grandmother. I take it you didn't know that?"

"No. I had no idea. I haven't done a whole lot of studying the family tree and knew that Dorea Potter was a Black, but I didn't really look into any of the other families. I didn't care enough to put effort into that amidst all my magical studies. They weren't interesting enough. I guess that's why Dap directed me to Ted."

Pandora coughed to get everyone's attention, "Well Amelia, I will definitely need to do that right away. Remus, could you watch him and Luna for me while you go about the alley? I can run down to the Ministry and sort this all out while the kids aren't stuck in that building."

Susan spoke up excitedly, "Oh! Aunt Ami, can I go with them? Please?"

Remus smiled, "I don't have any issue with it. The more the merrier. Besides, I wouldn't be a very good uncle if I didn't look after them when I'm needed, now would I? If you are ok with it then I can treat them to ice cream afterwards."

Everyone chuckled and Pandora said, "Well I guess that doesn't sound so bad. I'll leave right now with Amelia and find you when I'm done. Thank you, Remus."

Hadrian noticed Neville gently prodding his gran with pleading eyes and say Lady Longbottom roll her eyes at him before speaking, "Don't worry dear. It would seem that Neville would like to stay a bit longer if his stabbing me is any indication to go by. I will help Remus look after the kids."

Neville sat there staring at his hands blushing while everyone chuckled at him. Moody stood up, "Well as fun as this has been, I have a recruit to torture and some rookies to break in so don't let me spoil your fun."

While everyone was standing, Hadrian gathered the kids together, "Um, I'm not really used to having friends or family, so I wanted to get you all something." Opening the bag, he pulled out identical mokeskin school bags and started handing them out to Susan and Neville.

"These are mokeskin school bags. My mum had one that I think she used for work, but it sounded like a good idea to have one for school so you wouldn't have to worry about the weight of carrying all your school books. I thought it would be the perfect gift for you."

Susan and Neville were both very excited about their bags and though they tried to claim it was too much and couldn't accept it, Hadrian brow beat them into agreeing.

With everyone's plans set, Moody was already gone, Amelia and Pandora were leaving for the Ministry and everyone else made there way to the alley to find Moony's new boss/girlfriend/both.

The kids led the way while the adults all followed making light conversation. They shortly found themselves in front of a large store without a sign though there wasn't anyone in sight.

Not wanting bang on the door, Hadrian had a different idea, "Tipsy?"

*POP* "Yes Master Hadrian? What can Tipsy be doing for young Master?"

"Hi Tipsy! We were hoping Karis would have a few minutes to meet some friends of mine. If she has time, can you send her down? If not, then let us know and we can catch up later."

"Yes, Master Hadrian." *POP*

It was only a few moments later when Karis came through the back with a big smile on her face and opened the door and ushered everyone inside, "Wow. When you said you were with some friends, you weren't kidding. Are we doing the tour again?"

"Um, kind of. We have a mutual friend that I think would be able to help you out if you want to keep him around."

Karis looked up to the only 'he' Hadrian could be talking about and her eyes widened in recognition, "Remus? Wow! It's great to see you again! How have you been?"

Karis stepped forward to give him a hug and Remus awkwardly returned it not expecting her to recognize him or be happy to see him.

"Um, good?"

"Still just as articulate as ever. I do recall you being just as good at charms as me, but you weren't confident in making the mirrors because of the rune work needed. Has your rune work improved or you here to help with the charms and to keep an eye on me?"

Hadrian chuckled at Remus thinking of an answer so decided to help him out, "Oh, I think Remus here is more concerned with keeping his eyes on you than anything else. Right?"

Though Hadrian and everyone was smirking, Remus was glaring at him while Karis looked slightly confused before understanding just what Hadrian was hinting at.

"Oh. OH! Is that why you were always more withdrawn whenever I said anything to you at school?"

Remus just spluttered a little before turning back to Hadrian, "I hate you so much right now. James and Sirius would be so proud of you though."

"Well, if you actually want to help her with the mirrors instead of just drooling at her, you needed some kind of ice breaker. I just chipped the ice a little for you."

Susan snorted at him, "That was a bit more than just a chip Hadrian."

"Haha! Subtle isn't nearly as entertaining as watching Moony splutter in embarrassment. I mean look at him. He is still red."

Karis stepped in to say, "So did you come here just to poke fun at Remus or were you serious about him helping out?"

Hadrian just grinned wider, "Aw, look Moony! She's already sticking up for you while you are all tongue tied. I think you found yourself a keeper!"

Both Remus and Karis turned red at this while everyone else laughed before taking pity on them, "But on a more serious note, yes I thought he could legitimately help. You can convince him to keep on eye on your old home for me and you have an extra pair of hands to help you clean the place and do the charm work at least for the mirrors. If he actual helps, then keep him around. If it's outside his ability, then you can take him on a date as an apology for firing him. Either you get help, or you get a date. Win-win, right?"

While everyone but Remus and Karis were laughing, Remus finally seemed to wake up, "HADRIAN! Man, you are worse than Sirius when he first found out I like Karis. I appreciate the help cub, but why don't you let us talk it out from here?"

"Are you sure? I have a few more comments I can make to help if you want."

Both Remus and Karis spoke at the same time, "NO!" which just got everyone laughing again while they blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. You two got this covered so well you are already speaking in sync."

Susan was gripping her side in laughter before finally speaking, "Oh man. I really need to get Aunt Ami around you, Hadrian. I can't wait to see her face half as red as these two."

Remus finally decided to collect himself, "Yeah, yeah. Glad you all got your kicks in on our expense. It's great to see you again Karis. You want to show us around and tell us a little more about what you hope to do?"

Karis gave a mock glare to Hadrian before smiling again and giving everyone a quick tour explaining how the mirrors will work and the need for charging stones to provide power to the mirrors.

Once the tour was done, Karis showed everyone upstairs to her apartment to continue talking. 30 minutes later, Tipsy popped in the inform everyone that Pandora was outside so everyone went downstairs.

When asked how it went, Pandora answered, "It went well. I am now Hadrian's official guardian and have the papers to prove it. The Dursleys were arrested earlier today before lunch occurred, so that helped the adoption process if the will wouldn't have done it. Dumbledore won't be able to do anything about it now. How were things without me?"

Hadrian spoke up before anyone could answer, "That depends. How much enjoyment would you get out of watching Moony blush every time he looks at Karis?"

While Pandora noticed everyone chuckled while Moony and Karis glared at Hadrian, Karis answered, "You know, I'm beginning to question this business venture."

Hadrian just smiled at her, "You say that now, but you know that you don't. And if you get so frustrated with me that you feel like crying, then Moony can provide a shoulder to cry on."

Answering her ensuing glare with a wide grin, he added, "But Moony promised us all ice cream, so you will have to do that later. We'll keep him occupied for a little bit so you can think of how Moony can help with mirrors. See ya later Karis."

Karis just shook her head exasperatedly but said goodbye to everyone and without giving any hugs, she turned and went back inside. Luna grabbed her new brother's hand and started skipping off.

On the way to Fortescue's, Augusta filled in Pandora on everything that happened and all the fun Hadrian had in embarrassing Remus over his crush which it looked like Karis returned since she blushed almost as much as Remus had. Pandora was still laughing by the time they got to Fortescue's and everyone enjoyed their treat.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It seems that you heard my warning yesterday. I must admit I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Shall we pick up that discussion about the Great War or are you going to leave me without conversation again?"

Hadrian chuckled at Mr. Fortescue, "How about we order, give me 5 minutes then I would love to have that conversation. I'm very interested in hearing where you got your information from. I at least have the Potter Library at my disposal. I'm impressed you were able to find anything without such a valuable resource."

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you that. But let's get you folks settled and I will join you in a bit."

Once they were seated, Moony was about to ask when Hadrian interrupted him, "You will find out in a few minutes when Mr. Fortescue comes over. Yesterday, when we came over here, we learned that we both have an affinity for history of sorts. I mentioned the Great War and naturally he got excited."

Pandora was looking at him, "But what _is_ the Great War? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"If it sounds familiar to you, then I would imagine that you have heard snippets from your colleagues talking about it. For anyone with an interest in history or lost knowledge, the Great War is something of a … dream or fantasy. Ah! Mr. Fortescue. Either you were too excited to actually wait the 5 minutes or my internal clock must be off."

"Please, call me Florean. And my internal clock says that you have been here for 10 minutes, so let's say we split the difference and call it 5 minutes."

Hadrian could tell it had only been a couple minutes, but he was too excited, "Please call me Hadrian. How about you explain what the Great War is to those gathered while I finish off my ice cream."

"Certainly." Once he took a seat, he began, "Well, several millennia ago magicals were more prevalent throughout the world than they are today. Not only were they more numerous, but they were more powerful. Not necessarily in magical strength, but in the political power. Most nations used magicals the way Britain did with Arthur and Merlin. Magicals would act as a guide or an advisor or as a royal artificer. Other nations though had magicals that ruled the nation felt that their power gave them the responsibility to look over everyone weaker than them. Some of those rulers were altruistic and looked out for those weaker than them, but many others used it as a way to grab power.

"As with many things, a time came when those two ideals clashed. There was a war that later became known as the Great War. It is the first recorded magical war between nations between those that felt magicals should only be advisors and that magicals should be rulers. The war raged for almost 200 years. During that time, fear of magicals increased exponentially. Before many were wary of magicals but seldom fearful and never violent, or so the texts have led us to believe.

"It was that fear that got the non-magicals involved in the war. Eventually, the war was ended but more because those that felt magicals should rule the nations realized that the war made that impossible. That war was a turning point in magical history and once it was finished, many feared and were hateful of magicals because of the death and destruction they created.

"Realizing that they lost and would not be able to rule over the non-magicals as they initially wanted, they removed themselves from the rest of the world to create their own utopia which later became known as Avalon."

Everyone was gaping at the knowledge of a Great War and learning of the origins of the fabled Magical utopia, Avalon.

"So, Hadrian, did I leave anything out?"

Hadrian just finished taking his last bite and noticed everyone listening with bated breath, "Actually, you left out the most interesting parts, in my opinion. See, I'm not a huge history buff. Yes, I find history interesting, but what really catches my attention is lost magic or obscure magic. Naturally, I found references to the Great War in my search.

"You see, what Florean here didn't mention was the war itself. As a history buff, he is more interested in the events and their implications on history. I am more interested in magic and its evolution. The Great War resulted in some of the most dangerous creatures and most dangerous magic ever recorded. Bear in mind, that many of these accounts can only be assumed. There are reports of emerald curses that would kill anyone it touched and couldn't be blocked by shields. Obviously, that sounds like the killing curse, but it is not recorded as being invented until just 800 years ago."

Pandora was hanging on the edge of her seat, "What kinds of creatures and magic?"

Hadrian smiled, "Dementors were among the worst, as were Lethifolds." Ignoring the gasps, he continued, "You see, each side wouldn't just attack with spells. Wands weren't in use yet and only a few were strong enough to use staffs. The war was a mixture of nature magic, potions, and weapons of their own making. They would experiment on people and turn them into weapons to unleash on their enemies.

"Lethifolds were created to withstand anything that attacked them and gave them a desire to eat magical flesh to kill their enemies. Lethifolds, however, could be driven away though with strong fire and the wounds could be healed. Searching for a better weapon, they created Dementors. Creatures that force you to relive your worst memories in hopes of freezing you in fear to either be killed by a wizard or having your soul taken by the creature.

"Goblins as well were created during that time. Don't bring it up to them because you will likely get killed. Dwarves were part of the war and were fierce warriors but they couldn't use magic. Goblins are the result of the attempt to give Dwarves magic, it is why their languages are similar. The problem they encountered was that goblins were fiercely independent and agreed to fight in return for land and autonomy within that land. Magicals reluctantly agreed to get their help.

"Wanting better allies, they found a race of wood elves that were dying and on the verge of extinction. They offered to help them come back from the brink of extinction in return for their cooperation. Desperate, they agreed. After a willing ritual, house elves were born. They were able to reproduce better and had stronger magic, but that magic was dependent upon being bonded with a wizard, forcing them to obey, which they didn't mind because of the ritual. The ritual not only bonded them to wizards, but gave them a drive to serve their bonded to the point of betrayal would kill them on the spot.

"The war was brutal and those are only some of the things that they did. It is horrible and yet at the same time utterly fascinating the things magicals were able to do during that time."

Florean was looking at him in wonder, "Goblins and House Elves? Truly? I knew about the dementors and lethifolds, but that is simply amazing! Where did you find information about that?"

Hadrian chuckled, "Like I mentioned, the Potter Library is quite extensive. My family is very old and many of the rare books are from before my family was even formed. What I would like to know, is where you found that information since you don't have the resources that I do."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for those resources! Are there perchance any of those texts that you would be willing to lend me?"

"I will have to give your request some consideration. Please understand that while I love to share knowledge, there are some things that must remain in the Potter Private Library. Where did you learn about the Great War?"

"I understand. Let me ask you, given what you know, where would you think to look for information about it?"

Hadrian looked at him excitedly, "I have researched this a lot because I want to travel the world searching out knowledge. I would have to say you found what you want in either Alexandria, Egypt or somewhere in Japan."

Moony said, "Wait! Not in Britain? Why would you think it would be elsewhere?"

Hadrian was surprised when Susan answered, "Because Britain isn't the center of the universe, contrary to popular opinion. I have done a bit of research on runes, and I agree with Hadrian about Egypt. Their stores of knowledge far outstrip the rest of the world."

Pandora nodded her head in agreeance, "I can attest to that as well. Many of my colleagues who conduct research will travel to Egypt. The Library of Alexandria has a hidden section devoted to magic and it is unrivaled anywhere in the world. At least, that is what my colleagues have said. I have yet to travel there myself, unfortunately. Tell me Susan, do you know why Egypt has more knowledge than any other nation?"

Susan nodded her head, "Well, it helps that they are one of the oldest nations in the world but also because their influence centuries ago stretched across the globe in their search for knowledge."

Surprisingly, Neville spoke barely audibly, "That's not the case for everything though." Seeing everyone's eyes on him, he seemed to shrink in on himself.

Susan smiled and coaxed him, "Tell us what you know Neville. What do you mean?"

Neville nervously said, "Well… I don't know about most topics of magic, but I know herbology and potions. And the best source of information for those topics is hands down, Japan. There are good bits of information found throughout Africa as well but they are often too secretive or don't have a lot of knowledge, just a village secret or something like that."

Florean was beaming at all of them, "My, but aren't you all so knowledgeable! I didn't know any of this until I was studying for N.E.W.T.s and wanted to know where to go to further learn about history. But back to the Great War. It didn't take place in Britain because Britain wasn't a country yet. They did, however, become a country from the refugees fleeing the war. The war occurred across Asia and mainland Europe. Egypt and China are among the two longest reining nations in the world. Egypt is known for it's library where they amassed all knowledge. Egypt was one of the nations that believed magicals should rule. During the war, they hide their knowledge but didn't move it for fear of it falling into their enemy's hands.

"China was similar in that they believed in ruling over non-magicals but the magicals were run out and they left to settle in Japan, taking with them everything they could. If you were to search for information, those two countries would likely hold the most extensive stores of knowledge in the world."

Hadrian asked, "What about outside those two? I would think that India and Britain would have the best magical knowledge. I do want to visit America too though because I want to know if they took any good information from Britain when they left and America has also done a remarkable job of progressing magic that far outstrips other nations. They have been forced to advance to keep up with the major nations throughout the world."

Augusta asked, "India? Why would you think India has more information than Britain?"

Luna squeaked excitedly, "Ooh! I know this. I love learning about animals and India has some very interesting magical creatures. I found that their location between Asia and Europe makes them a popular go-between for travelers and they amass a lot of knowledge and wildlife from those travelers."

Florean was nodding his head in appreciation, "That's true Hadrian, but I would also place Norway above India."

Hadrian looked at him surprised, "Norway? Really? I know they have a school there, but why do you say their information is better than ours?"

Florean looked to Susan, "Given your interest in runes, do you know the answer to this one Susan?"

Susan looked nervous to have every eye on her, "Um, well, I didn't know there was a school there, but I know that Vikings were really important in the Nordic rune scheme. Do you mean to say that Vikings left their knowledge in Norway?"

Florean smiled appreciatively, "Very good Susan! Indeed, I do mean that. Vikings were among those that used magicals to help them raid everywhere they went searching for magical items or knowledge to give them more power, among runes. Many Vikings used Norway as a sort of home to stage their attacks from. When Vikings finally started to settle down, the magical Vikings started to amass the knowledge they had and created a school to protect it and pass it on to future generations."

Hadrian gaped, "OH! That makes a lot of sense now. Durmstrang is known for its study of the Dark Arts, it makes more sense knowing that their base of knowledge was likely formed and started by Vikings."

Neville asked, "So, where did you learn the most about the Great War?"

Everyone looked at Neville, but Florean just smiled and answered, "I wasn't able to learn from Durmstrang in Norway, but I was able to visit the magical communities in Egypt and Japan. I had limited money and didn't think India was worth the effort in comparison to Egypt or Japan. After visiting both Egypt and Japan though, I would have to say that Egypt had much better information than Japan."

Hadrian nodded his head, "I can't say that I'm surprised. I would love to visit Egypt and Japan to scour their magical communities for rare texts. Now, I need to find a way to visit Norway too. Looks like I will have to convince Susan to join me so she can find some texts on runes, right Susan?"

Susan looked really nervous, "Um, I have always wanted to travel but I can't imagine being comfortable without Aunt Ami with me."

Neville said, "Um, well … if you want … maybe … we can all go … together."

Luna started bouncing excitedly, "Ooh! Yes please! I've always wanted to have friends to travel the world with!"

Neville's Gran spoke sternly, "And were you planning on asking about your travel plans?"

Neville stared at his hands, "Of course Gran. But we travel often during the summer for you to contact our business associates anyway. It wouldn't be difficult to bring my brother and our friends along would it? We have associates in Japan, Egypt, Greece, France, America, Brazil, Australia." Neville finally looked up at his Gran, meeting her stern gaze, "Could we take an extended business trip so that my friends and I could visit the area and learn something new?"

Neville looked about ready to fall to pieces, but he was still looking at her eyes when she answered, "You have done a remarkable job growing up since you found your brother. I suppose we can see what would happen on a vacation if you do well in your schooling. I will speak with Amelia about it since I know Pandora is not opposed."

Neville was beaming at his Gran and everyone chuckled when Pandora finally spoke up, "Indeed, I am not opposed in the least. But as entertaining as this conversation is, and I really do want to continue this topic, we really should get going now. Thank you for the conversation Florean. I'm sure that we will be back so you and the kids can continue your conversations."

Hadrian and the Lovegoods went home where Pandora sent off some letters informing the neighbors of a get together next week to introduce Hadrian to everyone. Pandora almost put Hadrian in the letter, but Hadrian requested that she put James so that they won't see him as the Boy-Who-Lived.

While Pandora was doing that, Hadrian went to his room and set down the portrait of Ambrose and Acacia on his desk, "Alright, I heard you gasp when Mr. Ollivander said something about it being difficult for druids to have relationships with witches or wizards. What aren't you telling me?"

They both sighed and Acacia finally answered, "It's nothing that we were intentionally keeping from you dear. It is just one of those things that slipped our mind during your studies."

Ambrose said, "You are aware of how powerful ley lines and nature magic is. You have felt how powerful and rejuvenating it can be when it flows through you and how much more in tune with your magic you have been since mastering the minor ley line and again with the major ley line.

Seeing Hadrian nod his head in agreeance, he continued, "There is another side effect of attuning so much with ley lines. You have to understand that we haven't taught anyone like this ever. Guided some and provided advice for others yes, but never have we been so involved in someone's learning or studies before.

"What you need to understand is that the more you attune your magic to ley lines, the more attuned to natural magic you will become. The more that happens… the less you will age. The nature of ley line magic provides your body with power others cannot fathom and will sustain your body even more than it does for a normal witch or wizard."

"Ok, so you are saying that I will live to be a couple decades older than most others and I will appear younger than I am because I will age slower?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. You will reach your peak age much sooner than most and you will remain that age much longer than most. You will age quickly until you look to be in your early-20s where your aging will slow exponentially. During that time – "

Hadrian started to get nervous at the way Ambrose and Acacia were looking at each other. Ambrose sighed again before looking at Hadrian and continuing, "During that time, your aging will slow in relation to your proficiency with ley line magic and you will live to be anywhere from 300-1000 years old. Acacia was over 900 years old and I myself was almost 1000 years old when we both passed away. If you continue to master ley lines to the best of your abilities, I can see you living over 1000 years.

Hadrian stood shocked and couldn't even think of anything to say so Ambrose continued, "I am so sorry that we didn't tell you this before Hadrian. It didn't even cross our minds. You will spend several centuries looking like you are in your 20s-30s. That is why druids rarely have relationships with witches or wizards. Those that do, usually don't master ley line magic so their life span is not much different from the average witch or wizard. As it stands now with you having mastered 1 major ley line, you will probably live to be around 350 years old."

Acacia finally spoke up, "We are really sorry Hadrian. We didn't even think about what would happen if you learned ley line magic. It was just another aspect of druidic magic and the aging didn't even cross our minds. Can you ever forgive us for failing to tell you?"

Hadrian looked at them shocked for a moment before looking back down. Several minutes passed before Hadrian looked up again, "I forgive you. I understand that you didn't do this to hurt me. I think I will stop my ley line magic, for now at least, until I can choose what I want to do about it. But you are still my family and you have done so much for me, that I still want to continue learning from you. I still trust you."

Ambrose looked like the weight of the world was no longer on his shoulders and Acacia was crying softly, but she was still able to say, "Thank you Hadrian. We understand not wanting to learn about that any more. We can keep going with nature magic. That is just controlling the elements with your magic and won't change anything. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, that's alright. I still wanted to learn more about nature magic anyway. I want to continue learning how to shape it. I can control the elements to a degree right now, but I haven't been able to shape them yet."

"That will come with time. Right now, I think it would be best if you got out your wand and attuned with it. The better your attunement to your wand, and especially your staff when you get it, the better you will be able to use it."

"Speaking of wands, how come you didn't know that wands have worked well for druids for centuries and only old wands don't work well with druids?"

"You have to remember Hadrian, that we haven't taught anyone like we have with you, so we haven't really encountered this situation before. Even so, Druids tend to use their staff because they are significantly more powerful than a wand. You want a wand because you want to blend in, something druids didn't concern themselves with too much in the past. Remember though, druids could still use wands, it just wouldn't be as strong of a connection. Apparently, Mr. Ollivander was able to counter that little side effect in regards to druids. I imagine it has something to do with two woods and two cores, but I was never much for wand lore."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Good. Now get to work kid."

Hadrian took up a comfortable seat on his bed and began his attunement to his new wand. A few minutes into it, Luna sat down in front of him on the floor waiting. After a moment, Hadrian opened his eyes to see Luna smiling at him.

"Would you teach me to attune to my magic? I am hoping it will help me control my aura reading better."

Hadrian smiled at her and after a moment of thinking answered, "Honestly, if I had to guess, I would say that attuning your magic will actually have the opposite effect, at least initially. If you learn to attune your magic, I would venture that your abilities would increase and it would be more difficult to control initially. What do you think guys? Would you be willing to help teach my sister how to attune her magic?"

Ambrose and Acacia both stared at her a moment but Luna was as unfazed as she was by everything else. Ambrose finally smiled and answered, "How can we say no to the sister looking out for the twerp here?" Which got a loud "HEY!" out of Hadrian, but Ambrose ignored him, "Sure, Little Moon. We will teach you how to attune your magic. Hadrian is absolutely right though in that your abilities will be more rampant before you gain better control. You stick with it though, and they will be more in control than ever before. You ok with that?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Good. Now before we do anything, go double check with your mom first because I'm not doing anything if she isn't on board with. Got it?"

"Ok." And Luna smoothly stood up and left the room, presumably to find Pandora and ask her permission.

While she left, Hadrian got back to attuning his magic with his wand which felt just like when he attuned to the Aldrnari the first time or when he attuned to the wolves. It just felt so right that he didn't want to stop.

An hour later, Hadrian opened his eyes to see Luna with her eyes closed and Pandora watching them with a smile.

Knowing that Luna would likely break concentration if he was too loud spoke softly, "Hello Aunt Pandora. I hope you weren't waiting long. Do you need us for something?"

Pandora smiled and answered softly as well, "Yes, it's dinner. Why don't you drag her out of her meditation and you both can come downstairs for dinner?"

Ambrose grunted in annoyance and spoke, "You got too wrapped up in your attuning that you didn't sense her, did you?"

Hadrian looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry Ambrose. I got really excited about my wand that I got a little too focused on it on top of everything that has been happening the past couple days with Dumbledore and having a new home."

Ambrose heaved a great sigh, "It's alright Hadrian. You are human and are entitled to being overwhelmed at times. You need to learn to stay calm in all situations to allow yourself to think properly. You can't let things distract you from the task at hand. You need to learn to perform any task no matter the distraction. Right now, it may not be a big deal, but you know the dangers of ley lines. If you are not focused enough, you know the dangers. If you feel your concentration slipping, then stop and gather yourself. Don't push forward when you could end up hurting yourself. Understand?"

"Yes Sir. I will do better."

Pandora had a concerned look on her face at hearing everything, "What do you mean the dangers? Is ley line magic dangerous?"

Ambrose answered, "It is very dangerous for the untrained. Ley line magic is magic in its most raw and natural form there is. Because of this, it can also be erratic in nature and difficult to control at times. If untrained or not paying enough attention, it's possible that someone channeling ley line magic could either burn themselves of their magic or possibly kill themselves. Hadrian is at a stage that will not likely happen right now but it is still no excuse for complacency. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Everyone, including Acacia, jumped at that but Acacia was the first to recover, and she did so by smacking Ambrose upside the back of his head while he just laughed at everyone's reaction, "What do you think you are doing? Scaring everyone like that. What good does that do?"

"Well, it provided me entertainment. Surely that's something good right?"

Acacia just glared at him as he continued, "Besides, the man wasn't too far off the mark. I don't intend on doing that often, like he did, but he was correct that you need to maintain constant vigilance, especially in regard to ley lines. Do you disagree?"

Acacia stopped glaring at him and sighed herself, "No, I don't. But if you start shouting that infernal phrase all the time, I will banish you to portraits still in storage and you can have nothing but the darkness for company. Got it?"

"Yes dear."

Hadrian always smiled when they bickered because it entertained him to no end and it seemed as if Pandora and Luna agreed given the smiles they had on their face. Pandora said, "Well, you have been looking out for him the past 3 years, I am not going to stop you from whatever studies you have him doing. I trust you to keep him safe. So, Hadrian, I want to reiterate that I want you to pay attention to what you do alright? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were to get hurt especially only a couple days after you are officially in my care. Be careful. Alright?"

Hadrian smiled at her to reassure her, "Alright. I promise to pay more attention and I will do better. I don't want to get hurt either, so don't worry there."

Pandora smiled, "Good, but now it's time for dinner."

They all went down to dinner and Hadrian helped Luna by giving his insight on how to attune her magic while Pandora listened. Once they were done, they went back to Hadrian's room and Hadrian continued his attunement with his wand but also paying attention to the magical signatures around him while Luna worked with Ambrose and Acacia on learning how to start attuning her magic. Several hours later, Pandora came and told them to get in bed.

Before she could leave though, Hadrian asked, "Aunt Pandora?" When she turned around, he continued, "I know that you are an unspeakable and that you have to be interested in new aspects of magic. Would you like to join me and Luna?"

Luna smiled at her mum and Pandora smiled at them both before shaking her head, "I would love to Hadrian and I did intend on asking you one day. But right now, I would rather the two of you do this together so you both have something to bond over as siblings. Next summer, you both can show me how to attune my magic and we can work on it together, as a family."

Hadrian just nodded his head in agreeance and said goodnight to his new family. When Hadrian put his head on his pillow, he couldn't help but smile at the way his life was going. He finally had a family and people that cared about him. He also had several friends already and would likely be making more friends.


	7. The Dragon Staff & Magical Neighbors

**Author's Notes:** I know that the first few chapters were a little dry to get through, but I had to give some background to his years growing up. I always hated stories that glossed over too much stuff but I get that it's also bad when you get too much about the pre-Hogwarts years. Sorry it has taken so long to get to this point. Hopefully, you all will enjoy where this goes from here on out.

Another shout out to DanielHimura and especially, Fee-fi-fo-fum. Thanks again for the advice and helping to keep me out of some of those writer pitfalls that others make.

 **WARNING:** The last chapter had some minor changes to it to compensate for a mistake I was making. I hate when stories make Hadrian a mature teen at 11 and I found myself falling into that trap, so I clarified some conversation. Namely, Hadrian was knowledgeable about the other nations store of knowledge because he researched them with Ambrose and Acacia because he wants to travel there some day. Hadrian is smarter and more mature than most 11 year olds, but he is still not an adult and I am trying not to make him seem too mature.

Please take into account though that if you are isolated for 3 years with only centuries old druids for company and you spend the vast majority of your time learning, then you will definitely be mature for your age. Hadrian's intelligence is a factor of those years of study on top of his critical thinking and occlumency studies when first meeting Ambrose and Acacia. I didn't go into detail on occlumency because I didn't want to give details on the same things every other occlumency fanfiction says, thus the reason for me glossing over it for 'the good stuff'.

 **A Druid in the Making  
Chapter 7: The Dragon Staff & Magical Neighbors**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting at his desk deliberating over the past few days and how much he has bungled all of his carefully laid plans. It was during this time of reflection that Alastor Moody came through the floo and made his way into his favorite corner of Albus' office. Alastor has always been paranoid and needed to be in the best position to act should an attack occur. In all fairness though, it had saved his life on several occasions so maybe it wasn't too paranoid a precaution to take.

Moody growled out, "Alright Albus. You have got some serious explaining to do because I just left after having lunch with that kid and I can't even fathom what kind of cockamamie plan you've conjured up this time."

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily as he looked up to his bonded phoenix, Fawkes, and stroked his feathers while answering, "You have to understand, I have done many things that were not always honorable, but everything I have ever done was with the best of intentions for the greater good."

"I know Albus. We fought together against Grindelwald's forces on many occasions as well as Voldie's Death Eaters. We both did many distasteful things for what we considered the greater good. What does that have to do with you manipulating and ruining that boy's life?"

Dumbledore internally winced at the choice of words, for that is exactly what he had done, "I sent Harry to his Aunt first and foremost to be away from knowing he was the Boy-Who-Lived. But equally important was for him to have a rough childhood." Seeing that Moody was about to explode, he held up his hand to stop him, "BUT I never imagined anything half as bad as what he described. You know as well as I do that adversity in childhood helps to foster a greater magical ability. That adversity would help him to grow and become stronger.

"Look at the two of us. Among the most powerful within the magical community. But the difference between us and him was that I was going to give him a reliable support base to help him, something neither of us had.

"When he was to turn 10, I was going to take him away from his rough childhood and bring him to the Longbottoms, since Alice Longbottom is his godmother and he should have gone there without my … interference. There he could be taught his heritage and I could teach both him and Mr. Longbottom about magic to get them started on what they need to advance their schooling properly. Saving Harry from his childhood and teaching him about magic would have left him with complete trust and confidence in me and we could have worked together. As you well know, it didn't turn out quite the way I planned."

"What do you mean Longbottom? Their will stated that the kid was to go to the Lovegoods, so where do the Longbottoms come in?"

"I didn't know. When I spoke with James and Lily, I was under the impression that Harry was to go to Frank and Alice in the event of their death and vice versa or Sirius after that, given their status as godparents. They must have changed their will after our conversation. I never knew what their will said until the reading the other day."

Moody just growled in frustration, pinching the bridge of what was left of his nose, "Let's put aside the fact that you knowingly put a child into a likely abusive situation purely to manipulate him into following you unquestioningly. Why in the flaming hell did you let Sirius Black rot in Azkaban without a trial?"

"Sirius still killed 12 innocent muggles and Pettigrew. While Pettigrew may have betrayed James and Lily, that did not give him the right to kill. Besides, Sirius Black would not have been the best parent for Harry. He is a wonderful uncle but his first instinct was to leave Harry and chase after Pettigrew, not even caring about anything else. Not only that, but he would have been more concerned with women and pranks than giving the boy a proper education. He made his own bed, I just did nothing to help him out of it."

"Alright, next item, did you really steal from that boy?"

"What I said wasn't a lie or a stretch. James really did tell me to sell his vacation properties, and all of that money went to help support the relief aid to those that were ravaged during the war. Lily said that they had no need of vacation homes when so many were suffering and James agreed, so told me to put the money where it would best serve. I did just that."

"And exactly why is all of this even necessary? Why did you feel it was so important to gain his trust that you would ruin his childhood? Why does he need to be trained?"

Albus looked at him pointedly, "You know why Alastor. Voldemort is not really gone. I suspected it from that very night. I have spent years studying and researching and lately I have suspected it even more. I have laid plans to set a trap that will surely lure him out if he is indeed still around. By the end of this coming school year, we will have our answer to that question."

"Do you have any idea just how bad all of this sounds Albus? You may have had the best of intentions, but you really buggered yourself with your methods this time old man."

"Please Alastor, need you be so crass?"

"I CAN DAMN WELL BE AS CRASS AS I BLOODY WANT TO, GIVEN THE SITUATION! I have supported you through a lot Albus, but this is just a little too much. If you had only checked on the boy then this entire situation could have been avoided. You do realize that, don't you?"

Albus could only nod his head in understanding, so Alastor Moody growled out, "I know you did what you thought was best, and I will be there in the boy's camp and try to help him understand that. Don't expect anything to happen soon. His anger is far too raw right now. I suggest you start making plans to retire from the Wizengamot and the ICW. It will help you save some face and it is what the boy is hoping to accomplish anyway. Do that, and I won't feel the need to start up a report. I'm still an active Auror, Albus, so I can't look away from this if you don't put forth any effort."

Albus just nodded his head sadly as Alastor continued, "Hopefully you can show the boy that you are a tad bit remorseful given you didn't show any at Gringotts. I think that is what pissed Amelia off more than anything. I know that we have both been through a lot, but you can't just shut out your emotions like that and put on this brave face. You come across as too much of a manipulative old goat."

Albus didn't react, "You may be right, old friend. I appreciate you coming here to at least hear me out. Your consideration lifts my heart immensely."

"I've told you this numerous times Albus, stop all your manipulations. Try acting like a Merlin be damned human instead of trying to seem like a modern Merlin. I know that you miss Ariana and that you have been doing everything you can to be the best in the world to make her proud of you. But you can do that without manipulating events and especially people."

With that, Alastor Moody left Albus Dumbledore stroking Fawkes in thought, "Well Fawkes, it seems I have my work cut out for me. He will be arriving for the school year, please keep an eye on him when you can. Maybe if he sees us associating it will call him to question what he thinks and allow me to explain myself to him."

With a sorrowful cry, Fawkes rested on his shoulder in a show of support.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Shortly after noon and for the third day in a row, Hadrian and the Lovegoods walked into Ollivanders where they were promptly directed into his back room. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the staff that was standing up unsupported by anything in the middle of the ritual circle in the room still giving off waves of magic.

Walking up to the staff, Hadrian saw that the woods looked like they were all lined up next to each other and twisted shifting from black to light tan to a slightly darker tan. Near the top of the staff, the shaft transitioned into the body of an intricately carved dragon of near black wood. The dragon was lifting its head up with its mouth open similar to when Verdis released flames in agony over her dead mate. Only this time, instead of flames, the Aldrnari was sitting in the dragon figure's mouth. The dragon's mouth was big enough to surround the orb at the base but only went half way to the top of the orb.

Mr. Ollivander seemed to notice him examining the Aldrnari and explained, "The focus is now fused with the staff and it would be almost impossible to remove it."

Hadrian couldn't help but stare in awe at the power that was radiating from the staff. The Aldrnari before had a good chunk of the magic from the dragon when it was alive, but it was always muted or stagnant even. Now, the orb was positively thrumming with magic and it was much stronger than the dragon when he was alive. Hadrian finally reached out and grasped the almost 6 ft tall staff at eye level with his left hand while attuning to it at the same time.

The orb let off a bright light and a heat similar to when he first received the orb, only this time the light matched the black light with a green epicenter. When the flare died down, Hadrian could feel a current of fire swirling around him and after basking in it a moment, quelled it. Hadrian finally turned around to see the stunned faces of Pandora and the dreamy smile of Luna.

"This is absolutely fantastic Mr. Ollivander! This staff feels so wonderful that I can't imagine anything resonating with my magic more than this. I can't thank you enough for this."

"Simply doing what I do Mr. Potter. But to be honest, I should be thanking you for the opportunity to not only see an Aldrnari, but to hold it, attune it, and use it for a staff. It was a truly unique experience I will never have again in my life which is saying something considering the life druids lead. I have never spent as much time on a staff before as I have this one."

Hadrian looked sheepishly at Pandora, "Um, Aunt Pandora, I don't want to be rude, but can I have a moment to speak with Mr. Ollivander alone?"

Pandora looked concerned for a moment but answered, "Of course you can. We will wait at the front of the store for you."

Once they left and shut the door, Hadrian looked to Mr. Ollivander, "I wanted to ask you a personal question, but I'm afraid it might be considered rude."

Mr. Ollivander looked mildly amused, "Well, you won't find out until you ask."

"How old are you, Mr. Ollivander?"

Ollivander just looked at him surprised, "Typically, I would say that is a fairly rude question, but I can understand why you want to know. You didn't know about our lifespan when we spoke yesterday, did you?

Hadrian just shook his head, and Mr. Ollivander answered, "I am currently 722 years old. Soon, my son will return from his travels and will take over the shop and I will spend the rest of my years roaming the land with my inner brethren."

Hadrian smiled at him sadly, "Thank you Mr. Ollivander. I have only attuned 1 major ley line, but I am wary to continue my studies because I don't want to spend my life alone or with people who will die while I live on for centuries."

"Ah. I see. Well, you understand that it is attuning to ley lines that increases our lifespan so much. The simple answer is to find an individual that shares in your desire for nature and ley line magic and if they have an aptitude for it, they can study it as well.

"That is actually how I became married. My first wife, Ophelia, had a thirst for knowledge and my family has always been known for its knowledge. She came to me asking some questions about creatures and nature magic so she eventually learned about ley lines and she wouldn't rest until she had mastered 1 major ley line, though I warned away from doing any more. It started as a friendship, but a couple years later, something inside me clicked and I realized what I had in front of me.

"I asked her out and she told me that she had been waiting for years for me to ask her." Chuckling, he shook his head in amusement as did Hadrian, "We were married a year later and she remained my wife for 386 years. 386 wonderful years. She was aware of what I am and my lifespan and told me not to get hung up on her after she is gone. I promised her that I wouldn't but that I likely wouldn't go out seeking another woman.

"I never did. But unsurprisingly, the very same thing happened again. I was quite shocked. People came to me often throughout the years seeking knowledge and to apprentice with me or my father when he was still alive. But, again, a woman came to me seeking knowledge and we fell in love and got married. Tina and I have been married for 249 years, though we are both close to our time. Not for a decade or two yet, I think, but still close."

Mr. Ollivander laid a hand on Hadrian's shoulder, "I understand your desire not to be alone, but don't let your fear of the years keep you from doing what you want. I have been blessed with two wonderful women in my life, not including the children we had. If you love studying the ley lines, then don't let it stop you.

"I won't lie to you and tell you that it doesn't hurt when they start to die and you remain looking 40. But even that pain is nothing compared to the thought of having not had any time with her at all. It is your choice to make, but I hope that you will follow your heart rather than your head when it comes to the matters of love."

Hadrian was nodding his head a moment before looking up, "Thank you. May I ask you something else? If druids live so long then there have to be a fair number of druids, right? So how come it sounds like there are so few?"

"There are many that have druidic magic flowing through them, but it is not only the magic itself that extends your life. It is the interaction with nature and ley line magic that truly extends your life. If a druid were to never learn or train with ley line magic, it wouldn't be any different from a normal witch or wizard. You have already started studying nature and ley line magic, so you have already extended your life exponentially. The more your magic attunes to ley line magic, the more powerful your magic will become and the slower you will age.

"But just because druids age more slowly, doesn't mean that there are a lot of us. There is maybe 1 druid born in each generation and not always from druid parents, though that does help. The problem now, is that most don't know they are druids or, if they do know, don't want to study ley lines for the very reason you are afraid to continue studying it.

"I don't think there are much more than 100 true druids in the world at any time. Because of Britain's numerous ley lines, we tend to have a bit more druids than the rest of the world. But druids are often wanderers and will rarely settle down in one place for long."

After waiting a moment for Hadrian to process everything he was told, Mr. Ollivander continued, "I understand that lately, you have been learning a lot of hard to swallow information. If you ever have any questions, then please don't hesitate to send me an owl and I will help you as best as I can."

Hadrian smiled at the man, "Thank you Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander smiled warmly at the boy, "When we are alone like this, please, call me Garrick. Not many do and I do so miss having others I can respect call me by my given name."

"So long as you call me Hadrian. Thank you again Mr. – er, Garrick. I'll send you an owl if I have any additional questions."

Hadrian put his staff in his mokeskin pouch to keep it out of sight for now, and Hadrian left for his new home with Pandora and Luna.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Once they all returned home, Hadrian turned to Pandora, "So I only just now realized, but you said you work and you haven't gone to work since I have been around. When do you normally go to work?"

Pandora chuckled, "When we left Gringotts after the will reading, I owled in and told them I was taking the week off. I have to go back in on Monday, but I won't be working all day until you both go to school."

"Oh. Well, thank you for taking time off work to help me."

"Of course, Hadrian. How else can I help take care of you if I'm not around? Now, why don't you and Luna go find something to bond over."

Hadrian took Luna to his room and he helped her start on meditating to find her magic within herself. Once he helped her get started in front of Ambrose and Acacia so they can help her, Hadrian went to his own spot on the floor of his room to attune with his staff.

The staff felt immensely powerful and seemed twice as powerful as the Aldrnari before it was attached to the staff. It was also much more … aware than it was before. Hadrian was confident that it would not permit anyone he did not approve of to touch it. Attuning to the staff was more rewarding than any other experience thus far. It was almost like attuning to another side of himself and his magic, it was such a wonderful feeling. The staff felt like a part of him and he couldn't ever imagine feeling more attached to anything, including his parents' possessions, he was sad to admit.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Three days after he picked up his staff was a Saturday and the day that they were supposed to meet the magical neighbors. Hadrian was slightly nervous because he didn't want to be the center of attention of so many people and decided to go on a bit of a longer run that morning, which Pandora cursed him for.

Hadrian spent the morning attuning his magic with his staff and wand since he wouldn't have a chance later in the day while Luna spent it trying to learn to attune to her magic. Neville and Susan came over early so they could all talk a little more and get to know each other better.

After everyone was sitting outside near the creek that Hadrian enjoyed attuning by, Hadrian asked his new friends, "So, I get that this might be a little personal, but would you all be willing to tell me about your parents? I understand if you don't feel comfortable, but I just want to get to know you all better."

Luna smiled at him first, "I guess we haven't talked about that yet have we? Well, my daddy was always obsessed with finding magical creatures and learning more about them. He would travel often in search of them to write about. My daddy is one of the biggest reasons I love magical creatures so much.

"Anyway, one day he came home with an erumpent horn, thinking it belonged to a crumple horned snorkack, and while he was casting a few spells on it, it reacted poorly. The horn exploded and my dad didn't make it. Since then, it has been just me and mum. She was really sad at first and started to really throw herself into her work." Though Luna looked sad for a moment, she suddenly brightened up, "But one night, she came into my room to wake me while I was sleeping and talked to me about what I want to do and learn and she started teaching me all about magic and whatever I wanted to know the next day.

"That was when I really started to learn about magical creatures so that I could learn everything my daddy did. He started a magazine company, The Quibbler, to publish everything he learned about different magical creatures and conspiracy theories and just anything that sounded interesting to him.

"After he passed, it stopped the conspiracy theories and focused more and more on different magical creatures and some obscure points of magic that most people don't care about."

Hadrian set his hand on her shoulder since she was sitting next to him, "I'm really sorry that happened Luna. I'm really glad that Aunt Pandora was there for you though and she started teaching you. And remind me later to get a subscription to The Quibbler. I should definitely read something I own part of. So, what did you do while she was at work?"

Luna quirked an eyebrow at the mention of The Quibbler, but responded, "Oh. Well I went to a non-magical school because she wanted me to continue learning about the world and not just the magical one. I enjoyed it since my dad was a first-gen and I felt closer to him for it. Mum made sure that she was off work when I didn't have school and she took most of summer off so we could spend more time together."

Susan said, "I'm really glad that you were able to have that Luna. My parents both died during an attack of the last war but it was before I could remember anything. I have a few pictures of them from Aunt Amelia, but no memories of them. Aunt Amelia took me in but because of her work with the DMLE, I spend most of my time with my best friend, Hannah Abbott. Her father works on the Wizengamot and has a few businesses so he was able to do most of that from home to watch us while Hannah's mum worked as a healer for St. Mungos.

"When Aunt Ami was done with work, she would floo their house and I would go home and spend time with Aunt Ami talking about this and that. She would help me understand how to be observant of my surroundings and how to defend myself. She would frequently have different aurors over for dinner so I think I have met at least every auror in the DMLE at least 3 times."

Hadrian smiled sadly, "I'm really sorry Susan. I can understand how you feel though. It's the same with me. I have no memories of my parents and I only know them through their journals. Do you have journals from either of your parents?"

Susan smiled, "It's alright. It really sucks sometimes, but I have my Aunt Ami and the Abbotts, so I know that I can always rely on them. I do have one from my father because he was a pureblood and was given one when he went to Hogwarts. My mother was a first-gen though, so she didn't have one. How did your mum know to have a journal if she was a first-gen too?"

"She got lucky and a neighbor of hers was a wizard. He told her that she was a witch years before going to Hogwarts and gave my mum a journal of her own."

Luna asked, "You mentioned that your Aunt taught you a lot about defending yourself and being observant. Is that something you enjoyed or just something that is expected of the niece of the Head of the DMLE?"

Susan chuckled, "A little of both actually. It started out as something she wanted me to do to keep me safe and everyone expects me to be like her, but after a few lessons, I found that I really enjoyed learning what she had to teach me and it has been really useful. I particularly enjoyed her lessons on being observant because you can learn a lot without anyone realizing it."

Luna was looking at Susan's nose when she said, "Oh. That explains why you have so few blinkins."

Neville asked, "What are blinkins, Luna?"

Luna looked at his nose for a moment, "You don't have many blinkins either, but you have a few more than Susan does. Blinkins are little creatures that like to flit around people's nose to distract them from seeing what is in front of them." Luna looked at Hadrian's nose, "You have the most blinkins. But you shouldn't feel too bad, it's still much better than most people, especially the Weasley's. They all have lots of blinkins. I wonder if they attract each other and can spread from being so close."

Neville said, "Well why don't you try paying attention to it then. If we are going to Hogwarts, take note of how many they have now and if anyone who hangs around them has more blinkins the more they hang out."

Luna smiled at him warmly and Neville blushed a little at the attention, "I think I'll do that. Thank you, Neville Longbottom."

After a moment, Neville cleared his throat, "Well I guess it's my turn."

Susan cut him off before he could continue, "Only if you want to Neville. If you don't feel comfortable, then you don't have to say anything."

Hadrian and Luna quickly agreed, but Neville spoke up, "No, I do want to. I trust you all not to go sharing this with anyone. I'm not comfortable with everyone at school finding out, but I trust you all.

"Well, my mum and dad were Aurors during the war, the same as your Aunt, Susan, and your dad, Hadrian. As I understand it, they were all really good friends who bonded over their shared dream of protecting each other.

"Shortly after You-Know-Who was gone, death eaters went to my home. I was with gran for the night for some reason I don't know, and though my parents were attacked by 10 death eaters, they killed 6 before they were eventually beaten. Bellatrix Lestrange, the Lestrange brothers, and Crouch Jr used the cruciatus curse on my parents so much that their minds snapped. They are currently in the long-term care ward of St. Mungos without any idea who they are or who I am. They act more like toddlers than anything. Gran and I go to visit them every Christmas holiday and often on Halloween as well."

Though his voice didn't break, he never looked up from his hands that were now stained with tears. When a hand grabbed his, he looked up to see bright, intelligent blue eyes and a clear voice unlike any they had heard from Luna before, "I can't imagine how difficult that must be for you. If you would like, I will accompany you the next time you go to visit them."

Neville froze at the contact and never once looked away from Luna's heartfelt gaze. More tears did find their way down his face though and after a moment, he felt a hand on each of his shoulders to see his other friends.

Susan said, "I will be there for you too Neville."

Hadrian added, "You aren't alone Nev. You're my brother, and we're all family now. Any support you need is yours if you let us help you."

Neville just started crying more and both Susan and Luna moved in to hug the crying boy. After a few minutes, Neville finally calmed down and started nodding his head.

"Thank you all so much. It's been really hard seeing them so broken. I would love to have my family with me when I visit them this hols."

Hadrian smiled, "Then we will be there for you to keep you company when you go to visit them." Hadrian frowned a little, "Um, maybe if you all would be willing, you could join me when I visit my parents. I have never been able to visit them."

Susan moved closer to Hadrian and wrapped him in a soft hug, "I'm so sorry Hadrian. I will definitely be there for you. I tend to visit my parents around hols as well, so maybe we can all go visit our parents together?" Susan looked to Luna, "Do you ever visit your dad Luna?"

Luna looked to the creek and smiled, "I visit him all the time. But my dad isn't buried. He didn't want to be buried in the ground somewhere but wanted a non-magical custom. It's called cremation. His body was burned so that it was left as nothing but ashes and his ashes were scattered nearby so that his remains will be free to explore just the same as he always did."

Hadrian smiled at that, "That actually sounds really smart. I don't think I would want to have dead body buried either. The thought of my ashes being free to be blown in the wind is very enticing."

Neville looked thoughtful, "I can't wait for this holiday. We can make a day of it and visit all of our loved ones."

Hadrian smiled, "Sounds like a wonderful day. We can visit Susan's parents, then mine, then spend some time with Neville's. After that, we can come back here for a small lunch wherever Luna goes to visit her dad then we can all go to get ice cream to cheer us up before returning home. What do you all think?"

They all agreed that sounded perfect and Susan would get her Aunt to arrange it since her schedule is usually the busiest. After it was agreed, they all smiled at their shared plans to comfort each other during holiday when Hadrian jumped up, "Good. Now to lighten the mood, it's time to do some flying. Flying will lift all of our spirits!"

Neville paled a little, "Um, I'm not very good at flying Hadrian."

Hadrian just smiled and held out his hand, "Then we'll teach you. That's what families do right?"

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Neville was flying around the house comfortably when Hadrian reminded everyone to call him James so that he could get to know the neighbors before they learned he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

The Diggory's were the first to show up and they were introduced to Amos who worked as the Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and his son, Cedric. Cedric was fairly tall and had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. Hadrian figured him to be a rather handsome boy, but that was mostly because of the dreamy look that Susan got when she saw him. It was hard to tell if Luna had the same dreamy look or just her normal dreamy look, but since she was looking at him too, he guessed it was the former.

Hadrian was brought out of his reverie when Cedric shook his hand and started talking to him, "So, James, are you familiar with quidditch?"

Hadrian smiled, "Kind of. I grew up with muggles until just recently so I haven't seen a game. All I know is what I have read from books, but it sounds really interesting and fun. I have at least gotten a chance to fly which is something I love to do, but haven't done anything other than fly around."

"We will have to remedy that. My dad brought our portable goals from home, so when the Weasleys get here we can play a bit if you are interested. I play for my house team at school and pretty much the entire Weasley clan is really good on a broom. The oldest, Bill, was a great chaser; the next oldest, Charlie, was a seeker who could have gone professional; next oldest, Percy, doesn't really play; then the twins, Fred & George, who will be starting 3rd year with me, are exceptional beaters. I have only played once with the youngest son, Ron, but he seemed a decent keeper, and I have yet to see their sister, Ginny, play but she is also a year younger than you."

"Wow. That is quite a stacked family. What position do you play in Quidditch?"

Cedric grinned with pride, "I play seeker."

Hadrian grimaced, "That is actually my least favorite. For one, it seems boring. Your entire job is to search for the snitch and catch it. Games rarely finish in under 2 hours and can last days and you are supposed to spend that entire time searching for a snitch? I would get too bored and distracted. The other thing I dislike about it is the points for capturing it. 150 points just for that? Catching the snitch can earn just as many points or even more in the game as the 3 chasers combined. One person getting that many points seems a bit lopsided to me."

Cedric grinned at his annoyance, "I guess I can see where you are coming from if you don't understand the game. See, when you are in school, I completely agree with you because the matches don't last as long and the chasers don't score as often as professional. In Hogwarts, the seeker usually determines who wins the game and the chasers determine by how much they win.

"BUT, when you start playing professional, it's a whole new beast. Because the snitch is a lot faster in professional, the games rarely take less than 3 hours and the points are more evenly distributed and it's not uncommon for a good chaser to score more than 150 points in a game, especially when the game does last all day."

Hadrian thought about it a moment, "Fair enough. I suppose it would be close minded of me to begrudge your position based on the time at Hogwarts and not quidditch overall."

Cedric grinned in victory, "Glad you are starting to see it my way."

"But it still sounds horribly boring just trying to find a snitch while everyone else is focusing on their task."

Cedric just chuckled, "Well that's if you play that kind of seeker. I usually do, but there are plenty of professionals who play a more interference style of seeker who will disrupt enemy chasers and sometimes even assist their own chasers in scoring in the middle of searching for the snitch. It's a lot more difficult because the snitch might show up while you are distracted, but a good seeker can pull it off."

Before Hadrian could respond, the Weasleys all showed up and Hadrian was introduced to everyone, starting with Arthur Weasley who worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Apparently, he is some kind of non-magical fanatic and wanted to ask a lot of questions about them and their way of living, but thankfully, his wife cut that off.

Hadrian learned that the two oldest Weasleys, Bill and Charlie, worked overseas and rarely get a chance to visit home. Hadrian thought curse breaker and dragon handler sounded like really cool jobs though. Either exploring different magic and trying to unravel the puzzle of magic left behind or taking care of dragons. Hard to go wrong there.

After the introductions, Cedric convinced his dad to set up the portable quidditch goals so they could play a game before lunch. Apparently the portable quidditch goals were rings that were enchanted to grow from the size of a bracelet to the regulation size and enchanted to float at the appropriate height wherever they are set.

Since the Weasleys only had 3 brooms, Ginny looked a little despondent at not getting to play, so Hadrian asked, "Would you be interested in playing Ginny?"

Her head shot up and looked surprised and hopeful, but looking sad again, "No. It's ok. You all should play. I'll stay with my mum and watch."

Hadrian just shook his head, "Nonsense. If you want to play, I have a few extra brooms. DAP!"

*POP* "Yes, Master James?" Hadrian didn't forget to warn Dap this time about what to call him when others are around.

While the neighbors looked at Hadrian surprised and in the Weasley's case, jealously, Hadrian spoke to his house elf, "Dap, can you please bring the rest of the serviceable brooms I own."

A few seconds later, 2 brooms were laid at Hadrians feet, "Well if you want to play Ginny, take your pick. Neville and Susan are already using some of mine, so there is no reason you can't as well. Personally, I would suggest the Nimbus Cloud. It's not the fastest broom of the ones I own, but it has exceptional handling and lateral movements that make for some really fun aerial maneuvers."

Ginny smiled at him and picked up the suggested broom, "'Lateral movements and aerial maneuvers' huh? Sounds like you have really broken this thing in then."

Hadrian grinned at her, "I did. After my 2000, it's my favorite broom to fly on. And the only reason I like the 2000 more is the outrageous speed. If the Cloud were faster, I would rather fly that. I'm still waiting for them to upgrade the Cloud."

Ginny just gaped, along with the everyone else who heard about the 2000. After some exclamations and wanting to hold his broom and requests for rides, they all finally decided to start their game.

Neville came over nervously and volunteered to referee the game because he wasn't comfortable playing yet and Hadrian, not wanting to push him, didn't argue. Percy didn't want to play either and elected to converse with the adults.

Before they could decide on teams, a shriek that could only come from a banshee, or so he thought, filled the air, "GINEVRA WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Hadrian assuming the problem stepped in to help, "Oh! That was my doing Mrs. Weasley. My family had a lot of brooms lying around and I don't mind if she has that one. I wouldn't do anything with it anyway. It would just gather dust. This way, it gets put to use. Besides, I would feel really bad if she were the only kid sitting out of the festivities. What kind of person would I be if I let a new friend sit on the ground while everyone else is playing?"

Molly seemed to consider him a moment before shaking her head, "That's very nice of you dear, but it's entirely too dangerous for her."

Hadrian adopted a confused look, "You mean flying? But aren't all of her brothers really good fliers? I heard that everyone but Percy was practically professional level and Charlie could have actually gone professional."

"That may be true, but it's not the same thing. I don't feel comfortable with her up there."

Hadrian was thoroughly confused now, "Well why not? Do you not want her to play because she is a girl and your only daughter?"

Molly spluttered, "That has nothing to do with it!"

"So, she can play with her brothers?"

Before she could answer, Mr. Weasley spoke up, "She'll be fine Molly. We are both right here to watch her the entire time and Pandora is skilled at healing. Why don't we grab a couple medic potions that Pandora keeps on hand, and have them ready, then watch her fly. Besides, we won't be able to keep her away from playing quidditch forever. Might as well let her start when we can supervise her and look after her, right?"

Molly turned to him looking utterly betrayed but as he talked, she calmed down and reluctantly nodded her head.

Hadrian took to the air and joined everyone else in the air who was watching their exchange. Ginny flew over and in a hushed voice said, "Thank you James! I would totally hug you right now if I weren't afraid of what my mum would say. I really owe you for convincing her to let me play. She normally lets me fly but never lets me play because she is afraid I will get hurt."

"Well technically, your dad was the one to actually convince her. You should thank him. Besides, your mom only gave in because of the circumstances. If you want to play after today, you will have to kiss up to your dad."

Hadrian suggested they start off with Hadrian and the girls versus the other boys stating that with Ron keeping, Ginny would be flying against the most experienced fliers and would have the least chance of getting hurt. Besides, it's the warm up game.

The others reluctantly agreed and Hadrian winked at Ginny. Hadrian and the girls all gathered around their goal on their brooms and Susan agreed to be keeper for their team. Hadrian convinced Luna to play defense and she could allow herself to be distracted until Susan warned her, where she would have to wake up to help until they got possession again.

Hadrian spoke with Ginny, "Alright, this is going to be difficult, but we have a chance if we can get in their heads early in the game. Your brothers will likely fly nice around you and underestimate both of us. I will use that to my advantage and score early. When they start focusing on me, then you can come out to shine. If we can get a few quick goals on them, we can get in their heads and psyche them out. Ready?"

Ginny grinned at him evilly, "Oh, I'm ready alright."

After getting into their positions to start, Neville tossed the ball in the air. Hadrian shot forward and was able to zoom past the older boys, who weren't expecting the burst of speed, and got a quick shot to the left goal. Ron was only a few inches away from the quaffle when it flew through the hoop.

Hadrian flew back and got ready with Ginny as they waited for them to recover the quaffle. As soon as Ron threw the quaffle in, Hadrian made a grab for it and barely got it away from Cedric. Ron noticed him coming in and moved to stop the throw that he assumed was coming to the right hoop directly in front of Hadrian. But Hadrian flew in the direction Ron came from and before Ron could turn around, shot for the middle hoop and scored again.

Grinning at them, Hadrian flew close to Ginny and warned her, "Ok. They will be on their guard around me now. Let's feed you the quaffle, but if you can, try to seem unassuming when I pass to you for now."

Ginny grinned and nodded her head before getting into position, same as last time. But this time Hadrian was playing closer trying to make them nervous. Unfortunately, they weren't nervous at all, just focused, so Hadrian backed off a little hoping to catch a pass. Though the pass from Cedric was good and one of the twins caught it, they didn't protect it well and Hadrian stole it, immediately finding Ginny waiting for him.

Hadrian thought she did a good job of flying well but still looking uncomfortable on her broom but her aim was spot on and Ron thinking it wasn't going to go into the left hoop in front of her made a half-hearted attempt to block it and failed. Ginny turned around grinning to hear one of the twins, "Come on Ron. I understand missing the first two since that caught us all off-guard, but don't half arse it just cause it's your sister. This is quidditch, so play like it!"

Ron look irritated but more at himself than anything, "Alright, alright. You just worry about holding on to the quaffle this time, yeah?"

This time, Hadrian wasn't able to stop them getting to their side of the pitch, but they forgot about Luna who stole a pass and Hadrian took off receiving her pass. Seeing Ginny, he passed and as Ron was moving to block her, she passed back giving Hadrian an open shot at the right hoop.

Hadrian grinned and went to Ginny, "Great job keeping them guessing on your skills. I doubt it will last much longer though, best to pull out all the stops." Hadrian then turned to Luna, "AWESOME STEAL LUNA! REALLY GREAT PASS, KEEP IT COMING."

Luna looked away from the clouds, "Huh? Is it time to play again?"

Hadrian just laughed at his sister and turned to see the twins and Cedric right in front of them. Hadrian was able to turn and harass them, but couldn't get the quaffle. Ginny, did good preventing one of the twins from receiving a pass, but Hadrian and Luna couldn't stop Cedric from taking a shot, but Susan saved it by a hair.

She threw it in to Hadrian and he was able to get a clear path and threw the quaffle way ahead of all of them hoping that Ginny would reach it. She did and with her momentum threw the quaffle through the right hoop, 50-0.

Hadrian smile, "Well done Ginny! I was afraid you wouldn't get there in time. Glad I was wrong."

"Nice pass James. I'm surprised you were able to make it. Leading passes that far on brooms are really difficult when they can fly over 60 mph."

"Thanks. Get ready, I doubt they are happy."

Indeed, they weren't. They came out fast and though they tried, Hadrian and Ginny were unable to stop one of the twins from scoring. Not wanting to give them a chance to recover, they quickly got the quaffle moving again and zoomed passed the boys who barely kept up with him. Ginny gained some height and guessing that she was trying to create space, Hadrian threw to the spot she just created, hoping he was reading her properly. Sure enough, Ginny came swooping down and gathered the quaffle make it in the center hoop bringing the score to 60-10, their lead.

Ginny congratulated him on seeing the opening and Hadrian congratulated her on creating it. They were unable to stop them from bringing the quaffle forward again, but Luna was able to hit this one away and Hadrian saved it from dropping. He passed to Ginny as she was diving then gathered height and got a pass similar to Ginny's last score and Hadrian aimed for the left hoop but Ron was able to block it and threw it in to a twin before Hadrian could stop it.

Hadrian cursed his miss but flew to catch up. Hadrian caught the pass just as it left the twin's hand and Hadrian immediately reversed direction and got a clean pass to Ginny who scored again. Hadrian was rapidly coming to the realization that Ginny was the better scorer than he was but he was hands down the better counter-attacker/passer.

Hadrian tried for an aggressive grab on the inbound but missed, putting his team at a bad disadvantage. Hadrian tried to catch up, but Cedric kept blocking him from getting back into play and he was forced to watch Cedric pass and one of the twins score again. Ginny got the inbound this time and took off with the twins hot on her tail. Hadrian got a pass and kept Cedric behind him giving him an opportunity to score and though Ron looked like he grazed it, the quaffle still made it through the hoop. Susan blocked their next shot, but Cedric stole the inbound and was able to score before anyone could do anything.

By the time their agreed upon hour long game was over, Hadrian's team won 180-170. Since the game was over, they decided to break for food before starting a new game. Though Cedric wasn't great at scoring, the twins were. Apparently swinging a bat at a bludger gave them pretty good accuracy and Cedric's reflexes as seeker helped him get a few steals when Hadrian was reckless or didn't pay attention. Susan made a good keeper though and Hadrian was really happy with his team so he went to his teammates and gave them all high 5s telling them they did great.

As they landed, Molly ran up to Ginny and asked if she was ok. Ginny rolled her eyes but hugged her mum and said, "Thank you for letting me play and have fun with my friends and brothers. I had a blast, and yes, I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. I might need to get myself some gloves though so my hand doesn't hurt so much from all those passes. James has a pretty strong arm."

Hadrian heard her and just grinned before striking a pose with both arms out and pump his arms in a strongman pose, "Grr. And don't you forget it." Though he tried to make his voice sound deeper, it just sounded silly, and everyone laughed.

Cedric finally spoke out what everyone was likely thinking, "Alright James. Time to fess up. You were holding out on us earlier. You made me think that you were a novice, but that was some amazing flying. Honestly, I think you could even make it on one of the house teams. Your turns and maneuvers were amazing, and I don't think it was just the broom."

Hadrian grinned at him, "I have spent quite a few hours flying on my broom. I really enjoyed pulling off crazy maneuvering schemes and only threw the quaffle at the empty goals a little bit since it was boring throwing at the empty hoops. I guess that's why my counters were better than my scoring."

One of the twins spoke, "Yeah, mate. Cedric is spot on, you could definitely play for a house team. Even if you got put in Gryffindor, Wood would want you as a reserve at the least to get you ready for when you do take up your mantle on the team."

The other twin added, "You indeed showed off quite a bit of skill up there. But – "

"We can't help but wonder – "

"Just how it is – "

"Our sister got so good – "

"That she outscored – "

"Everyone." The ended together.

Ginny grinned at them, "I'm a Weasley." As if there was nothing else that needed to be said and everyone got a few chuckles before turning to their meals and chatting about quidditch and jokes that Fred and George played on their siblings and others in Hogwarts.

Once they were done, they continued playing Quidditch for the rest of the afternoon, constantly switching teams and having a blast. All in all, it was the best summer Hadrian ever had.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Hadrian entered his room and pulled the shrunken portrait of Ambrose and Acacia out of his enchanted pocket. After finishing his occlumency exercises and attuning his magic to his staff he asked his teachers, "Did you both catch my friends' stories? Namely, Neville's?"

Ambrose and Acacia both looked at each other nervously but Acacia answered, "Yes. Why do you ask Hadrian?"

"Well, I was wondering … You have more knowledge and experience than just about anyone possibly could. Is there a way to heal Neville's parents? He said their minds snapped under torture. Can it be fixed?"

After exchanging looks, Acacia sighed, "It's not that simple. It is impossible for us to determine if it is possible without examining them and we obviously can't do that. But you should know our philosophy. Anything is possible with magic."

"So, can you teach me about healing?"

"This isn't something we wanted to talk to you about for many years yet, but we agreed not to lie to you and to always answer your questions. We can teach you healing, but druids also heal differently than most witches and wizards. Where witches and wizards will use spells and potions to treat injuries, druids tend to use their own and their patient's magic to heal them. You see, your magic inherently knows your body and will, for lack of a better word, "remember" what your body is supposed to be like.

"Your magic will often speed up your recovery because it knows what is wrong and how to fix it. Druids take advantage of this by helping to prod their patient's magic and supplementing it with their own to help the healing process. But it is a very difficult and advanced art. It is not taught to many, mostly because of the pain associated with it."

"What do you mean pain?"

"Druidic healing is extremely effective and can heal almost anything so long as the intended is not dead. But part of that process also requires that you attune your magic with the patient's and it is impossible to avoid sharing their pain while you heal them. Attuning your magic in such a way brings forth all of the pain they have ever felt and condenses it into moments.

"To perform druidic healing, druids will go through intense … training, to help prepare them for that eventuality. Throughout that pain, you must focus on the task at hand. Animals are significantly easier than humans, but they are no less painful or dangerous.

"If you are not careful, then you can damage either yours or their magic. Most druids will learn traditional healing and will not learn druidic healing either because they can't handle it or they do not have proficiency for it and don't consider it worthwhile. There are several tomes in the private library about druidic healing.

"BUT! I do not want you to research the topic yet. We can readdress this topic again after you have taken your O.W.L.s alright? I have learned druidic healing and I will teach you, but not until after your O.W.L.s at the earliest. Understand?"

Hadrian nodded his head, "Yes Acacia. I understand."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Hadrian spent the next month following his new routine. In the morning, he would run with Pandora then they would all eat breakfast made by Tipsy. After Pandora left for work and Tipsy cleaned up to return to Potter Retreat, Hadrian and Luna turned to attuning their magic. Luna was still working on meditating and finding her magic so couldn't quite attune her magic yet. Hadrian spent most of that time attuning with his staff. After lunch prepared by Tipsy, they would continue reading, or talking and on occasion, playing quidditch with Cedric and the Weasleys.

The month passed quickly for Hadrian and both him and Luna were ecstatic over getting on the train for Hogwarts the following day.


	8. The Sorting and the Start of Hogwarts

**Author's Notes:** Hey all, I'm really sorry this has taken so long. I have been having a really difficult time thinking how I want Snape to develop. I know that many were bored with the beginning chapters, so hopefully things will start to pick for you from here on out. There have been a few calls for Daphne, and though I like her, she won't be a major character in this story (Note that I said major, so you will still see her a bit).

If you really want to know the ship, then you will have to guess from the names in the summary (Luna, Susan, Fleur).

Another shout out to my beta, Fee-fi-fo-fum. Thanks again for the advice and helping to keep me out of some of those writer pitfalls that others make.

 **A Druid in the Making  
Chapter 8: The Sorting and the Start of Hogwarts**

At 10:30, Hadrian followed Luna and Pandora through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ to witness the large red and gold train waiting to take off. Both Hadrian and Luna had their trunks shrunk and in their wand holster or pocket. Neither wanted to cage their birds, so let them fly to the castle together. Without lugging their bulky trunks or cages they were able to properly take in the sights.

Hadrian and Luna had agreed to meet with Neville and Susan towards the rear of the train so weren't concerned about finding their friends. After looking at the train a moment, he let Luna say goodbye before stepping forward and giving Pandora a hug, he whispered, "Thank you for everything, Aunt Pandora. I can't tell you how afraid I was that the Dursleys were my legitimate guardians and I would be forced to go back there after the will reading. Thank you for accepting me."

Pandora whispered back tearfully, "Oh, Hadrian. I can't tell you how happy both Luna and I have been to have you stay with us. I wouldn't change a thing." Pulling back, she addressed both of her kids, "Alright. Study, make friends, and behave, but have fun. Hogwarts will be your home for the next 7 years, so make the most of it."

Luna smiled at her warmly, "Thank you mum. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

Hadrian rolled his eyes at her muttering sarcastically, "Yeah, because you're so innocent."

Luna smiled at him innocently, "Of course I am silly. Now, let's go."

After a last farewell, Luna dragged Hadrian onto the train finding an empty compartment near the back. Hadrian was still wearing his shoulder-length hair back in a ponytail exposing his face, but with his glamour charm necklace, his lightning bolt scar wasn't visible and he didn't get swarmed by people though he saw many looks at his forehead to see if he was Harry Potter.

Hadrian and Luna barely had a chance to sit down and talk when Susan opened the door. Susan mentioned that her Aunt had to leave for work early so brought her a tad earlier than originally planned. They were talking about their respective summers a bit more until Neville showed up and they all started chatting amicably again.

Harry asked, "So Neville, how was the rest of your summer? Did you get any more flying in?"

Neville scoffed, "Hardly. I didn't mind it and I feel a lot more comfortable flying now, but I don't particularly enjoy it. No, I spent most of my time in the greenhouses and going over the different plants. I was able to harvest and replant quite a lot in the last two weeks. I even took you up on your advice and I looked into potions a bit more. I think you might be right. Potions sound right up my alley. Besides, who knows, maybe with a talented teacher, I could start developing some way to heal my parents. You said that anything can be done with magic, it's just a matter of finding a way and knowing what it costs right? Well, now I have something to drive me."

Luna smiled, "That's wonderful Neville. After Susan mentioned healing over summer, I looked into that a little and it sounds rather interesting. Besides, with the way this maniac flies on a broom," lightly kicking Hadrian, who was sitting across from her, "I will have plenty of opportunities to practice. If you would like, maybe I can try to help you. My mum works with some of the brightest minds in Britain. Between her and them, I think we have a good source of knowledge at our disposal."

Susan added, "I am not a big fan of healing, but I know Hannah is. And her mum is a good mind healer. She told Hannah that if she is really interested in healing, then to speak to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and she will usually help. So, you have an additonal two experienced medi-witches that should be willing to help you."

Neville smiled at them both, "Thank you. I've never really thought about it before this past summer, but I feel like I have a legitimate goal in my life now. And I will be ecstatic to have you all supporting me."

Susan huffed, "What do you mean 'you all'? Hadrian just sat there like a lump."

Hadrian tried to sound indignant, "Oi! I am all for supporting, but healing is not something I think I will be good at. I don't like potions and healing only interests me as far as wanting to have a general understanding of it for knowledge's sake. Not because it interests me."

Susan snorted, "I guess that makes you a Ravenclaw then. What about you Neville?" Susan grinned, "Planning on curing something never before been cured sounds ambitious. Are we going to see you in the house of the snakes?"

Neville paled, "Um, no. I don't think so. At least I hope not. My Gran has made enemies of a lot of the families from Slytherin. What about you Susan?"

Susan smiled, "Well, both my mum and my Aunt were puffs while my dad was in Gryffindor, but I will probably end up in Hufflepuff, I think. I don't really see myself as particularly smart, ambitious, or courageous so hopefully that makes me hardworking at least."

Luna added dreamily while looking out the window, "Yes, but the house of the hardworking and the loyal is not a bad house. There is much to be said for a good work ethic. Being intelligent doesn't necessarily mean you will do well in school. It still takes hard work to study and learn, especially if you really are interested in warding."

Susan smiled and asked Luna, "What about you Luna? What do you think your house will be?"

"Oh, I will be in Ravenclaw. But, it's ok. I will have my brother with me."

Neville and Susan were both surprised by her conviction and Neville asked, "How do you know?"

Luna smiled, "Oh. Well it would be really silly for us to be put anywhere else. We both prize knowledge too much for us to be put anywhere else."

Before anything else could be said, the compartment door opened to reveal a slight chubby blond girl with pig tails. Susan stood and smiled, "Hannah! There you are. I was beginning to think you would ditch me."

While they were hugging, Hadrian waved his hand to lift her trunk into the overhead. Hannah was shocked, "Wow. That was amazing! I've never seen wandless magic before. How did you do that?"

Susan snickered, "Nice Hannah. Never even introduced yourself and already pestering him with questions. Your father will be ever so disappointed in you."

Hannah blushed a little, "I'm sorry. I'm Hannah Abbott, a friend of Susan's. And you are?"

Hadrian smiled and stood, grasping her extended hand kissing her knuckles, "A pleasure to meet you Hannah. Susan has told us quite a bit about you. I'm Hadrian Potter."

Hannah's reaction would have been almost comical if Hadrian hadn't been dreading that very reaction. Hannah gaped at him, eyes darting to his forward, and after frowning, asked, "Then where's your scar?"

Susan finally jumped in, "Hannah! Don't you find that a tad rude and a bit of a tactless question?" Turning to Hadrian, she added sheepishly, "Sorry Hadrian. I should have warned her but when you mentioned not liking the attention, I guess I just lumped you in with things not to talk about."

Hadrian couldn't help but smile warmly, "That's alright Susan. I really appreciate you taking so much thought towards my feelings. I can't be angry at you for that. To answer your question Hannah, it is a scar that attracts unwanted attention so I have it hidden under a glamour. Please, won't you take a seat? We were just talking about the houses."

Luna turned to Neville and asked, "What house do you think you will go to Neville? You never actually said."

Neville blushed at the attention, "Um, well … I think I will end up in Hufflepuff too because I definitely don't think I fit in the other houses. My Gran will probably be really mad with me when I don't get sorted into Gryffindor."

Luna just smiled again, "Oh, Neville Longbottom, you really do underestimate yourself, don't you?"

While Neville blushed, Hannah asked, "Did I miss the talk over what house you will be sorted in Hadrian?"

"You did. Luna and Susan both think I will be going to Ravenclaw. Personally, I don't like the house system at all. From everything I have heard, all it does it breed animosity between the houses. But what about you Hannah? Any preferences for a house?"

"Not really. My dad was a puff and my mum was a claw, but I don't think I'm quite Ravenclaw material. We'll see."

Conversation continued, talking about magic until their compartment opened an hour into the train ride to reveal 3 kids around their age. The presumed leader had blonde hair slicked back while his friends resembled big dumb gorillas.

"Rumor is that Harry Potter is on the train." Looking toward Hadrian and flicking his eyes toward his seemingly bare forehead asked Hadrian, "Are you Harry Potter?"

Hadrian sighed audibly, "Do I look like I have a lightning bolt scar? Why are you trying to find him anyway? I would guess that with how famous he is, he would make his presence known if he wanted to be approached. Since he hasn't I would imagine that he doesn't want to be bothered by fan boys or that he isn't on the train."

His friends snickered while the boy looked angry, "How dare you insinuate such a repulsive thing! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Of course not. You came barging in here, without so much as an introduction, asking if any of us is a celebrity when a cursory glance around the compartment could have given you your answer. How on earth would we know who you are?"

"I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. My father is on the Wizengamot and is personal friends with the Minister of Magic himself and we are the most respected family in magical Britain."

Hadrian couldn't help but roll his eyes at the haughty tone of the boy in front of him, "Ah. Well then. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy. My name is James, please address me as so. I would offer you to join us, but we don't quite have enough room for 3 additional people."

Draco sneered, "You must be a mudblood! You know, it is considered rude not to give your family name. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since you are sitting with the likes of Longbottom and Bones."

Neville stood up in front of Draco and glared at him, surprising the boy, "One of these days, you are going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person, and you will be put in your place with the rest of the dregs of our society. I hope I am there when that moment comes. Now I suggest you leave before you are removed."

Everyone was staring at Neville a moment before Draco sneered, "You're lucky that I can't stand the stench here any longer. Though I suggest you refrain from insulting me again otherwise we will see just who is really among the dregs of our society, blood traitor."

Draco then turned and left with his gorillas in tow. Neville shut the door and returned to his seat. Everyone was smiling at him though Hadrian started slow clapping a little causing the boy to shrink on himself, "Neville, my man. I didn't know you had it in you. If only Gran could see you now."

Hannah grumbled, "I can't stand him. But Hadrian, why did you lie about who you are?"

Harry tilted his head to the side confused, "Lie? I didn't lie for one second. He asked if I was Harry Potter. I asked if anyone looked like they had a lightning bolt scar. Not a lie at all, just an evasion."

Neville snickered and Hannah frowned, "You said your name was James."

"And it is. At least one of them. Hadrian James Potter, most commonly known throughout the wizarding world as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and is famous because of the events on the night that orphaned him. Not something I like thinking about and I don't want to associate with people interested in me for my scar. I really hope you won't fall into that category either, if for no other reason than you are Susan's friend. And even though she is a little bossy, she is kinda fun to have around."

Susan yelled indignantly, "Hey! I'm not that bossy. I haven't even done anything to boss you around."

Hadrian smiled, "No, but Aunt Amelia warned me you might. She said you have started picking up her demeanor."

While the others chuckled, Susan crossed her arms across her chest, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Hadrian smiled, "I don't think so at all. At least, it depends on how far you take it but since you haven't bossed me around yet, it can't be too bad. If it helps, your Aunt seemed really proud when she said you were acting like her. Besides, if Malfoy is going to keep coming around like that, we could really use that demeanor."

Luna was looking at the door that Draco left from with a blank look, "He had many blubbering humdingers around him."

Neville asked, "Aren't those the ones that make people talk a lot?"

Everyone stared at him, including Luna who was smiling brightly, "Yes, they are. I'm surprised you remembered. Most people tend to forget about the creatures I mention."

Hadrian came the blushing Neville's rescue, "Well I guess we can look forward to hearing his voice a lot more in the future. I will have to practice the silencing charm if I want to protect my sanity."

Everyone chuckled and the rest of the ride passed in silence. They had changed into their school robes and after exiting the train at Hogsmeade, heard a loud voice from a towering man with a full black beard, "Firs' years, this way. O'er here now! Righ' then, follow me please."

Because only 4 were allowed per boat, Hadrian and Luna got into a boat with twin sisters and learned their names were Padma and Parvati Patil. Neville, Susan, and Hannah got in a boat with a quiet, Asian girl. As they got closer, Hadrian started feeling light headed and nauseous. Trying to get himself under control, he started breathing a little heavier which didn't go unnoticed by the girls sitting with him.

Luna noticed and asked concernedly, "Are you alright Hadrian?"

Hadrian looked up with wide eyes and started breathing heavier. Luna got in front of him grabbed his hands, "Hadrian, I need you to close your eyes. Breathe slowly just like your meditations. Deep breath in your nose, hold it a second, let it out your mouth. Focus your magic inside yourself. Slow your breathing. Good. Are you feeling better?"

Hadrian opened his eyes at his sister's concerned eyes, "Yes. Much better, thank you. It was just very … overwhelming at first, and then I panicked."

The same twin that asked if he was alright, asked again, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Hadrian saw their concerned faces and took another calming breathe and answered, "I am a bit more sensitive to the magic around me than others. The concentration of magic here at Hogwarts is … astounding. If Luna hadn't helped me calm down, then I likely would have passed out. Thank you again Luna."

Luna just smiled as she got back in her seat, "That's what I'm here for, little brother."

Hadrian smirked at her and noticed the confused looks, so he decided to answer the twins' unasked question, "My parents passed away during the war, and the Lovegoods took me in, so Luna is now my sister." Smiling at the girl who was now staring at the squid tentacle that was helping to push their boat along.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence observing how big and looming the castle was. Hagrid escorted them into the entrance hall when another professor greeted them, "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. In a few moments, you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Please wait here and I will return momentarily."

There was some chatter about how they would be sorted. Hadrian snorted when he heard Ron say that his brother told him they had to wrestle a troll. McGonagall returned and escorted them all inside to see four long tables that ran the length of the room. By far the most enchanting aspect of the Great Hall was the ceiling enchanted to reflect the sky outside and the hundreds of floating candles throughout.

McGonagall gathered them in front of the staff table, which had a stool and an old, patched up hat sitting on it. Surprising the first years, it began singing about the differences between the houses. Once it was finished, Professor McGonagall began calling names to sit on the stool for the hat to be placed on their heads and sorted.

Susan and Hannah both went to Hufflepuff, where Hadrian caught Cedric's eye and received a nod from him, which Hadrian took to mean that he would look out for them. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, much to his surprise. He would have thought she would be in Ravenclaw. Harry gave Neville a pat on the back and a smile when Neville was called. It was only a short time later however, when the Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hadrian clapped and watched him join Hermione. Luna, just as she predicted, went to Ravenclaw. McGonagall hadn't even let go of the hat from Malfoy's head when he was sent to Slytherin.

"HARRY POTTER!" Came the voice of Professor McGonagall. Hadrian took a breath and moved to the stool. He could hear a lot of muttering throughout the entire room about him and questions about his scar, since everyone could see clearly that with his hair pulled back, he had no scar.

Once the hat was placed on his head, he heard a voice in his mind, _"Impressive occlumency for one so young Mr. Potter, but I have yet to encounter shields that can keep me out. Besides, I am sworn to secrecy about anything that I learn, so your secrets are safe with me young druid. Now let's see what to do with you. You are not going to make my job easy tonight, are you?"_

 _"You can sense when someone is a druid? Are there others in Hogwarts?"_

 _"Didn't I just finish telling you that your secrets are safe with me? Why would others' secrets not be safe?"_

Hadrian blushed, abashed that that hadn't crossed his mind, _"Well, can you tell me if there are any other druids in Hogwarts even if you can't tell me who they are?"_

 _"I suppose that is possible considering I can see how desperate you are to find others so you can all share your experiences. There is one in the lower years. That is all I will say about this. Now let's talk about you Mr. Potter. You have the bravery for Gryffindor, definitely the work ethic for Hufflepuff, the intelligence and thirst for knowledge of Ravenclaw, and the ambition for Slytherin."_

 _"I can make this easy for you. Put me with my sister."_

 _"AH! You are referring to Ms. Lovegood. You know, that loyalty would do you well in Hufflepuff."_

 _"Please! If you can really search my mind, then you can see just how much it means to finally have a family outside of a talking portrait. If you say that I fit the characteristics for all houses and I have family in Ravenclaw that would make us both happier, then wouldn't that be the best place for me?"_

Harry was surprised to hear the Hat chuckling in his mind, _"You do realize that loyalty is only solidifying that Hufflepuff would be a good choice for you, yeah?"_

Hadrian couldn't stop the feeling of dread, _"Please? I need to stay close to my new sister."_

Yelling loudly enough to be heard across the Great Hall, "BETTER BE … RAVENCLAW!"

Quickly in his mind, before the hat was removed, he said, _"Thank you Hat. I owe you one."_

Once the hat was removed, he made his way amidst the applause of the crowd to sit next to his sister and across from Padma Patil, one of the twins he sat on the boat with, whose sister, oddly enough, went to Gryffindor. Once he sat down, he gave smiles to his friends at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Hadrian listened to the sorting and the only other person he knew was Ron who went to Gryffindor. On his way to his table, Ron was looking at him critically, like he had betrayed him or something. Apparently, he felt that he had been lied to and should have been told about his real name.

Dumbledore got everyone's attention by standing, "Now that we have all been sorted and have taken our seats, I think it is now time to fill our bellies, so I just have a few words to say … Oddment! Nitwit! Blubber! Tweak!"

As Dumbledore sat down, food appeared across all the tables and people started to pile food on their plates. Hadrian was just about to take his first bite when Padma spoke, "So, Hadrian? Is that your actual name, or just the name you prefer?"

Hadrian chuckled, "Both, actually. My birth name is Hadrian James Potter, but everyone calls the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. It's why I introduced myself as Hadrian."

A boy to her left asked excitedly, "But why? You're a celebrity Harry! Isn't that awesome?"

Hadrian glared at the boy, "You are in Ravenclaw, so you must be at least somewhat intelligent. Tell me something … why am I famous?"

"W-well. You defeated a Dark Wizard when you were just a baby!"

"Exactly! Think about that! How in the hell do you all think an infant who does nothing but drool, poop, eat, sleep and cry be able to defeat a Dark Wizard who is hailed as one of the most feared in all of Magical Britain's history? How?" After waiting a moment for it to sink in and noticing that everyone within earshot was listening, continued, "He doesn't! I didn't defeat a Dark Wizard!"

There were gasps all around him from every table when the same boy spoke, "But they all said you did! There are so many books about you and everything."

"And which author was at my house the night it happened to be there to record these events? Hm?"

Hadrian was met again with silence until an older Ravenclaw boy asked, "Then do you know what really happened?"

Hadrian smiled, "Yes, I do. My mum had a journal she wrote in from her first day of Hogwarts until a few weeks before she died. She performed a ritual. And by sacrificing her life, gave the ritual power enough to protect me which killed Voldemort."

There were some gasps from the tables on either side of them from individuals eavesdropping, whether from hearing his name or what happened he couldn't tell, but he continued, "It was my mum who killed Voldemort" More gasps, "Not me. My first-gen witch of a mother, who society looked down on because of her blood, killed the most feared Dark Wizard in Magical Britain. That's why I'm alive. That's why I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. Because my mother sacrificed herself for me. Not because I am special."

Luna smiled at him, "Well, you are still special."

Hadrian laughed, "Not half as special as you." Seeing that others wanted to ask more questions, Hadrian cut them off, "I understand that you all have more questions, but maybe we can do that later, so I can actually eat some food. Someone went to a lot of trouble to make it and I don't want to be rude by not partaking."

Luna chuckled and everyone agreed. Though many were casting him inquisitive glances, they all left him to his meal. Hadrian noticed many staff were glancing at him appraisingly as well, including Dumbledore. Though Hadrian glared at him, the man seemed more … sad than anything, if he wasn't mistaken.

Hadrian took a moment to look at the Slytherin table and saw many inquisitive faces though Draco Malfoy still looked angry, probably because he was tricked on the train earlier. He noticed one brunette first year looking slightly nervous. Glancing around the hall, she seemed to be the most nervous first year, if not the only one.

Hadrian didn't think about it for long because dessert just showed up and distracted him. Not having much of a sweet tooth, he ate something small and noticed that Padma had similar tastes, "Don't have much of a sweet tooth either?"

Padma looked up and smiled, "Depends on the flavor. But I'm not a big one for pastries or cakes. Chocolate on the other hand, I will eat gladly."

Luna smiled dreamily, "I like chocolate."

The boy next to Padma asked, "I thought all girls liked chocolate? Isn't that like the universal rule or something?"

A 2nd year girl next to him said, "Pretty much, mostly. But there are always exceptions. My mum doesn't like it, but then I love it, so …"

Before anyone else could say anything, they were interrupted by Dumbledore, "Now that we have all had our fill, a few announcements before you are sent on your way. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that there are now some 362 items on the banned list which can be found on his office door and there is to be no magic in the hallways. The Forbidden Forest remains forbidden to all students and the 3rd floor corridor is off limits to those who do not wish to die a most painful death.

"Now, Prefects, if you will lead your houses to your common rooms, I believe we could all use a good night's rest for the coming day. Classes begin tomorrow. Goodnight."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Hadrian woke up just before 6, same as every morning, and made his way outside to begin his morning jog. Not willing to risk being caught while shifting, Hadrian remained on two legs the entire run around the Hogwarts grounds. He did stop near the lake at one point to attune his magic to his staff, which he always carried with him, something he desperately needed to do to calm himself amidst the storm of magic surrounding Hogwarts.

By the time he finished his run and returned to the tower, it was almost 7. After a quick shower, he changed and grabbed his bag to read in the common room to wait for Luna.

Shortly before 7:30, Luna arrived, "Good morning Hadrian. How was the run this morning?"

Hadrian smiled up from the book he was reading on charms, the silencing charm in particular, "Good morning Luna. It was great actually. The grounds are so big that I rarely saw the same view and with how much magic is around here, attuning was very interesting."

Padma followed Luna down the stairs and asked, "You went running? Why?"

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders, "It is just something I have always enjoyed doing. It is tiring, but the exercise makes me feel really good and I actually feel off on days I don't get a run in. I'm not much of a morning person, so it's a great way to wake me up for the day."

Luna smiled then started skipping out the dorm, "Well come on little brother. I need an escort to breakfast."

Hadrian groaned playfully at being called little, "I don't know how you expect me to keep up while you're skipping. I already had my exercise this morning. Besides, it would be rude to leave Padma by herself. Would you like to join us, Padma?"

Padma smiled, "Thank you, but no. I am waiting for Sue. See you down there."

"Alright. See ya."

Hadrian found Luna waiting in the corridor outside and they both walked towards breakfast until Luna asked him, "So how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far? Your room alright?"

"Haven't really seen or done much yet. Food is good. Atmosphere is interesting, but good, I guess. Dorms aren't bad but I do share a room with 3 other guys. How about you? Like your roommates thus far?"

"Well, we didn't talk much, but they seem nice enough. Padma was the only one to really do any talking. She noticed that Sue was really quiet and the other two girls were already friends, so decided to try to make friends with her. It was very nice, I think."

They entered the Great Hall and saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table alone, reading a book., so Hadrian asked, "Wanna go keep Hermione company?"

Luna smiled and nodded, so they went and sat across from Hermione, Luna breaking her out of her book, "Good morning Hermione. Did you know that you are attracting a lot of blibbering humdingers?"

Hermione looked up confused, "Blibbering what now? What's that?"

"Blibbering humdingers. Well, they are small, invisible creatures that make people want to talk a lot. You don't have many now, but they are slowly being attracted to you."

"Invisible? Then how can you see them?"

Hadrian chuckled, "Luna is special like that. Just hope that you don't attract blinkins. That's what you called them right Luna? The ones that flit around your nose and distract you from focusing on something?"

"Oh, yes. But Hermione doesn't seem to have many. You still have more. Sorry little brother."

Hadrian huffed, "Well I can't help that I get easily distracted sometimes."

Before they could continue a loud voice joined them, "So, why did you lie to us?" Hadrian turned to see Ron Weasley walking up to them and sit next to Hermione, "You said your name was James."

Hadrian sighed, "I didn't lie. My name is Hadrian James Potter. See? James. I didn't lie. I just didn't want the first time I met my neighbors to be fawned over as some kind of celebrity for something I didn't do."

Before Ron could say anything else more voices joined them, "Well well, look who decided to join the house of the brave."

"A few 'Claws, it would seem."

"And one of them even pulled the wool over our eyes."

"Not an easy thing to do, eh brother?"

"Not easy at all."

"So, what do you think we should call him?"

"Harrikins?"

"Jamsie-poo?"

"Harri-james?"

"I don't think he's quite old enough to be hairy yet, do you?"

"That makes his name a right bit confusing though, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, it does brother of mine. Does that mean we should start calling him confusing?"

Hadrian was starting to get a headache, "No more sugar for you two in the morning! I need coffee before I can deal with you two talking like that."

Fred and George exchanged looks, "Coffee? Don't you mean tea?"

Hadrian shrugged, "No. I don't particularly like tea. I like coffee though. And before you two think about picking up that conversation again, call me Hadrian. Which of you is which by the way?"

The twin sitting close spoke first, "I'm sad you don't recognize us Harrikins! So sad indeed."

His brother spoke next, "You would think that with all the quidditch and flying around every which direction, that he would remember his two favorite twins."

"But apparently we aren't memorable enough George."

"I suppose we will have to work harder to be more memorable to our dear Harrikins."

Hadrian sighed again, "Harrikins?"

Fred? Said, "Yeah, Harrikins. Hadrian is just so – "

"Plebian."

Hadrian chuckled, "Plebian? Unlike Fred and George?"

George? Asked, "Fred?"

"George?"

"My name is Forge."

"And that's my brother Gred."

"Didn't you know that Harrikins?" They both finished together.

Luna asked with a smile, "Hadrian, did you learn that silencing charm yet? I think we could use it."

Before anything else could be said, another voice interjected, "Mr. Potter, take your friend, and return to your table."

Everyone looked to see one of the professors standing there in all black robes with greasy looking hair and a hooked nose. Hadrian cocked his head to the side in confusion, "But why Professor? There's no rule stating we aren't allowed to sit at other tables other than for feasts. Is the breakfast after the sorting a feast?"

The Professor sneered, "5 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek and another 10 for talking back to a professor. Now back to your table."

"Asking a question about clarifying the rules is considered talking back?"

"I suggest you hold your tongue and do as you are told lest you find yourself in detention on your first day in Hogwarts. Though I'm sure you would be doing your arrogant father proud." He sneered, but Hadrian was too shocked by what was said to notice the sneer.

Just as he was coming to the conclusion about who the smarmy professor was, Professor McGonagall said from behind him, "Actually, Severus. You will find that Mr. Potter is correct and there is no such rule about him sitting at _MY_ house table. In fact, 15 points to each of you for school unity."

Hadrian was both excited and appalled. He had tried to send an owl to Severus Snape with a few excerpts from his mother's journal. She never spoke with her friend after her 5th year, and she always wondered about how he was and hoped he was alright and regretted she didn't try harder to help him.

Wanting to help his mother, he gathered a few excerpts from his mother's journal and tried to send it to him, but to no avail. And now he finds him here in Hogwarts, teaching. Likely either Potions or Defense based off what his mother said of him. It would seem that his father made a bigger impact on Snape than he thought if Snape hated him this much without having spoken to him at all.

"I take it you are Severus Snape?"

"5 points from Ravenclaw for disrespecting a teacher, Mr. Potter."

Hadrian rolled his eyes and dug into his school bag for the letter he tried sending only to hear Snape continue, "Make that a detention for further disrespecting a teacher. You really are just as arrogant as your father."

Hadrian pulled out the sheaf of parchment that never made it to Snape. "Retract all the points that you took from me that were clearly because you still hold a grudge against my father and I will give you these journal entries. You should find them to be very enlightening."

Snape growled in anger, "You have a lot of nerve Potter. And why on earth would I care about reading anything from your journal?"

"Because these aren't my journal entries. They were my mother's. I found her journal and while reading it to learn more about her, there was obviously a lot in there about you. There were several entries I felt you might want to read, so I attempted to send them to you several years ago. They obviously never got to you. But if you can retract the points that you took out of malice, then I will hand these over to you right here and now."

Many students had found their way to breakfast by this point and everyone was paying attention to what was happening. Snape's eyes widened at the mention of his mother but he covered it quickly and just sneered at Hadrian for a minute.

"Ms. Lovegood, was it?" After she nodded her head, Snape added, "30 points for house unity."

Hadrian nodded and held out the letters but brought them away just as he was about to grab them. Before Snape could say anything, he extended his hand again and said, "I really hope that these help you. And I really hope that you can start treating me as my own person instead of assuming I am the same bully my father was. I'm not. I'm much more like my mother was and am very proud of that."

Snape finally took the parchment from his hand and left the Great Hall as everyone watched him silently, in shock over what happened. Professor Flitwick came up to Hadrian, "Ah, Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood. There you are. You know being this short doesn't make it easy to find other short people in a sea of hundreds of students. It's not like you have red hair to stick out in a crowd."

Fred got excited, "Hey Gred! I think he might mean us. You reckon?"

"Nah! Couldn't be. Your hair definitely looks more like carrot orange than red."

Before they could continue, two pretty girls came up behind them and smacked them upside the back of their heads, "That's enough out of your two. I would like to eat some of my breakfast in peace, thank you!"

Professor Flitwick giggled, "5 points to Gryffindor each, Ms. Spinnet, Ms. Johnson. I think peace during breakfast is something we should all strive for on occasion. Not everyone can be so exuberant in the morning after all." Both the girls looked very smug at the shocked look of the twins.

Flitwick smirked and turned to Hadrian and Luna, "Well, here are your schedules. And Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to speak with you this evening at the conclusion of dinner. I will collect you at the conclusion of our meal and take you there."

Hadrian sighed, "Alright. Thank you, Professor. Now, I am going to eat my breakfast and drink some coffee before it ends and I don't get to eat anything."

Breakfast finished with little other fanfare and Hadrian walked with Luna to their first Charms lesson with Hufflepuff. Charms was very boring since the class was entirely focused on introducing the students to the subject and explaining what they would do throughout the rest of the year though they were given a reading assignment for homework.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way with all of their classes. Luckily, Hadrian wouldn't have to deal with Professor Snape until the afternoon tomorrow, so he had plenty of time to read what he was given and hopefully at least stop treating him like his father.

Hadrian and Luna spent their lunch with the Hufflepuffs, talking with Susan, Hannah, and Cedric. Cedric was much nicer about being misled than Ron was and seemed to take in stride like the Weasley twins did. He said that he understood why he was misled and didn't begrudge him for it. Dinner was spent back at their Ravenclaw table with Padma being the only one to really talk to them. Everyone else thought Luna was weird so left her, and Hadrian by association, alone.

Once Hadrian was done eating, Padma asked, "So Hadrian. I have been meaning to ask since yesterday. What happened when we were on the boat?"

Hadrian thought for a second before realizing what she was asking, "Oh. You mean when we first got off the train and I started breathing heavily?"

"Yeah. I was really curious but never really got a chance to ask and I didn't want to ask when it looked like you were still recovering."

"Well, thank you for that, then. Are you familiar with what ley lines are?"

Everyone shook their heads but the 5th year prefect, Penelope Clearwater, perked at the conversation and moved closer, "Ley lines? The natural flow of magic throughout the earth?"

Hadrian nodded his head, "Yes, those. Ley lines are exactly what Penny called them. They are streams of magic that flow all throughout the earth, similar to numerous streams of water. They roam all throughout the land and many intersect and branch off from each other. Well, where these ley lines intersect are known as convergence nodes (A/N: Convergence Node was suggested as the term to use to avoid confusion with other book series, so I am running with that suggestion). They are essentially wells of magic that surround the area they are found in.

"You can think of ley lines like underwater rivers that contain magic instead of water. That magic draws magicals to them whether they are aware of it or not, same as with magical creatures. Magical creatures are drawn to it the same as us."

Sue asked, "And Hogwarts is built upon one of these convergence nodes?"

Hadrian nodded, "Yes. You see, much like rivers, there are some ley lines that have more magic than others. They are classified as either major or minor ley lines. Many old family manors are build upon convergence nodes. Hogwarts must have some very powerful ley lines creating a node here.

"I have always been a bit sensitive to magic around me. And the magic that is around Hogwarts is absolutely massive. It was overwhelming and I was becoming light headed and nauseous from it when I started coming closer. It took me focusing on my magic and not on the magic around me to finally settle down."

"Excellent description of ley lines Mr. Potter. 10 points to Ravenclaw. But I'm afraid that it is time for your appointment. If you will follow me." Hadrian turned and followed Professor Flitwick out saying goodbye to Luna and the others.

As they were walking down the halls side by side, Flitwick said, "Mr. Potter, you mentioned being sensitive to the magic around you. That is a very unique skill that most never acquire and is actually one of the things that both myself and the headmaster are capable of. If you would like, then I would be more than happy to help you honing this ability."

Hadrian smiled at his head of house, "Thank you Professor, but I think I have it covered. I have several family books about the topic and I am currently working on it. Perhaps once I feel I have reached a plateau I will come to you, but I am happy with my books for now. Thank you though."

"That is your decision Mr. Potter."

Hadrian had been contemplating what to speak to his head of house about. Pandora spoke fondly of him, so I suppose he deserves a chance, "Professor? I would like you to stay in the room with me and the Headmaster. He will try to get you to leave, but I don't want you to. The Headmaster has made many decisions for my life and they ended horribly. I don't know if he is going to try to control me more or what, but my Aunt Pandora spoke very highly of you and I will like you there for whatever happens."

Flitwick looked at him for a moment as if analyzing him, then nodded, "Very well Mr. Potter. I appreciate the trust you are showing me. I will do my best not to misplace it. Now, here we are."

After giving the password of 'acid pop', they ascended the stairs and Flitwick knocked on the door. They heard the voice of Dumbledore, "Come in Professor, Mr. Potter."

When they entered, Dumbledore was smile, "Thank you very much Professor Flitwick, I will take it from here and I will have him returned to his common room shortly."

Flitwick looked at Hadrian a moment, "Actually Headmaster, Mr. Potter has requested that I stay. I will just be standing to the side and will escort him out when you are finished."

Dumbledore glanced to Hadrian and back to Flitwick, "I'm afraid the topics of discussion that I have for him are of a private and rather personal nature. I must insist that this conversation remain between the two of us."

Flitwick looked over to Hadrian asking him what he wanted, "Professor, would you be willing to take an Oath of Silence?"

Intrigued, Flitwick looked to the surprised Dumbledore and back to Hadrian, contemplating what to do, "As I said in the hallway Mr. Potter, I appreciate the trust you are showing in me. Your mother and guardian were two of my favorite students. I will give you an Oath of Silence if you would like." When Hadrian nodded, he pulled out his wand, he held it up, and said, "I, Filius Durgen Flitwick, do swear on my magic and my life that I will keep Hadrian Potter's secrets and will only discuss them with those of his choosing until he releases me from my oath. So mote it be."

Hadrian smiled, "Thank you Professor. I am touched by your trust in me. Now Headmaster, what do you want?"

Flitwick was surprised at the clipped tone he spoke to Dumbledore. Not exactly rude, but definitely a mite disrespectful. Dumbledore sighed and spoke, "Very well, if I must do this with your head of house present, then I will. I have asked you here so that I may say this to you … I'm sorry Harry. I have wronged you very much and I did not mean to make your life difficult. I have merely been trying to make the right decisions for the greater good."

Hadrian sneered at him, "Sorry? That's why I'm here? So, you can either try to manipulate me into thinking you are sincere or to soothe your guilt?"

"I assure you Harry, I am indeed sincere. I understand that I have done a great many things to upset you, but I never meant to hurt you with my choices and I made the best choice I could given the circumstances."

"Do you know why I'm here? At Hogwarts I mean? I didn't want to. I wanted to go to Beauxbatons or maybe Durmstrang. The only thing that stopped me was the chance of having a family that cared about me and I wanted to be with them. I got lucky and I got exactly that. But you know the thing? I SHOULD HAVE HAD THEM FOR THE LAST 10 YEARS! NOT JUST THE LAST MONTH! YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME WITH YOUR MEDDLING!"

Hadrian couldn't stop hyperventilating in his anger. Flitwick was thinking furiously, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Obviously, the boy hated Dumbledore for interfering. Did Dumbledore place him with a family that didn't care about him?

Dumbledore looked broken, "You're right Harry. Please let me explain everything to you. Then you can decide whether to hate me or not. I sent you to your Aunt's house first and foremost for your own safety. The sacrifice your mother made for you could have been extended with blood wards." Flitwick gasped, "They aren't looked upon favorably, but I did it anyway because I felt your safety was worth it. The blood wards required someone with your mother's blood and the only one left was your Aunt Petunia.

"What you need to remember Harry, is that it was a time of great strife and instability. Sirius was arrested for the death of a dozen muggles, the Longbottoms were currently hiding as well and it wasn't two days later that both Frank and Alice were kidnapped, leaving young Neville in the care of his grandmother. That event cemented my decision to leave you with your aunt because it proved how dangerous it still was even with Voldemort gone, no matter how unpleasant I thought Petunia was.

"I will admit that I knew there was some animosity, but I never in my worst nightmares imagine it would be as bad as it was on you Harry. I truly hope that you can believe that if I knew how bad it would be for you, that something else would have been arranged." Harry only glared at him some more. Dumbledore sighed and continued, "When you disappeared, I spent the next year looking for you everywhere. I was hesitant to bring in too many people because of the possibility of Voldemort sympathizers finding out. After a year of looking personally, I returned to my positions and kept my contacts on the lookout, praying that you were alright."

"Why did you attempt to seal my parents' will?"

"It was because of the blood wards. When I last spoke with your parents about their will, you were supposed to go to Frank and Alice Longbottom, but they were likewise in hiding. I hid the will and made myself your magical guardian to ensure that you were taken care of and no one would take advantage of you or your wealth."

"THEN WHY DID YOU NEVER CHECK ON ME IF YOU WANTED TO ENSURE I WAS TAKEN CARE OF?"

"I had many devices that were monitoring you and the premise. One device monitored any magic in the area, another to monitor the wards themselves, and one to monitor your health. The one to monitor your health wasn't extensive and though it showed an elevated heart rate often, I took that as a good sign you were playing. It has a warning feature whenever your life is threatened. The night you disappeared was the only night it went off. I rushed to your home but you were already gone. I see now that I should have checked on you personally, but I have 3 important positions that I was juggling trying to rebuild after Voldemort's departure. I convinced myself that you were safe so long as my devices said you were and magical Britain took priority over you at the moment."

"Fine. Then why is Sirius Black in Azkaban if he wasn't my parents' secret keeper? You knew that and you let him rot in Azkaban."

Dumbledore stared at Harry deadpan, "Because Mr. Potter, he may not have betrayed your parents, but he killed Mr. Pettigrew and 12 innocent muggles in his quest for vengeance. I had more important things to do at the time than worry about a man so consumed with revenge he would kill innocent muggles."

Hadrian blinked a few times, processing what Dumbledore said, "But surely he shouldn't be in Azkaban for life for that. Yes, it was wrong and it was bad but he didn't mean to. Shouldn't he have been out by now or something? How long was his sentence?"

Dumbledore blinked himself and thought about it, "Tell me Harry, do you think a man who is convicted of killing a dozen muggles should be a fit guardian?" Giving Hadrian a pointed look, Hadrian blushed a little and Dumbledore continued, "But since you ask, I don't know how long his sentence was since I had more important things to worry about at the time. I could not be concerned over everything and because I was trying to pick up the remnants of what was left, I left Sirius to be handled by the DMLE since he had killed innocents in his rage."

"Alright, and what about all the properties you sold?"

Dumbledore sighed again, "I did not lie when I spoke about that. Your mum didn't like that they had so many vacation homes while so many people were suffering. Your father agreed and we were talking about selling them because many were looking to leave and the prices were very good. He wanted me to take the money and put it towards those that have suffered. Most of the gold was sent to children left orphaned or to families that suddenly found themselves with an extra child or two from relatives as well as to help rebuild many homes that were destroyed. I do not have any proof to offer you other than my word.

"There are two things that your father left in my possession that I would like to return to you. I had intended to give one of them to you for Christmas but I think now would be better in a show of faith on my part. First is this. It is an invisibility cloak that is a family heirloom. It is quite unique and I hope you will not abuse this. Should you start abusing it, then I will be forced to send it home for you. Understand?"

Dumbledore handed him the smoothest, silkiest looking cloak he had ever seen. He handled it reverently and put it on to see how it fit. It was obviously made for a man so it was much too big on him but when he looked down, his body was gone. Harry took it off and looked back to Dumbledore, "Thanks. And the other?"

Dumbledore looked slightly nervous, "The other is a little more difficult. I asked your father for some assistance in gathering information during the last war. So, your father loaned me Dobby and he has been masquerading as the Malfoy house elf ever since. He has actually been invaluable in allowing me to know what Lucius' plans were and allowed me subvert his efforts, often before they took root."

Hadrian was glaring at him again, "Dobby? My house elf, Dobby? And why hasn't he been responding when I have called him?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Because when your father loaned him to me, he was told to obey as he would your father or mother. So, when I told him anything, he couldn't disobey. I told him that his job was to do whatever the Malfoy's require and when available, to report back to me. He was instructed not to obey any summons from anyone unless it was a matter of life or death.

"Now, he is still working for the Malfoy's and I would implore you to allow him to continue his job. He has made an enormous impact already."

Hadrian pondered that a moment, "I want to see him first."

Dumbledore sighed, "Dobby? Do you have a moment?"

A moment later, a pop sounded in front of Hadrian. The elf was facing Dumbledore in a pillow case with bandages on his left hand, "Yes, Master Dumbles? Dobby be having some time since pretend Master be working in his study and not to be disturbed for now. Master has not been doing anything different lately."

Hadrian finally spoke, "Dobby?"

Dobby turned around and his eyes widened, "Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby ran forward and hugged him around his legs, "Dobby is being wanting to meet young Master Harry Potter for so long. How may Dobby be serving Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Hadrian smiled, "First off, I expect you to call me Master Hadrian, since none of you house elves will ever call me just Hadrian and I don't like being called Harry. I need to ask you Dobby, are you ok with spying on the Malfoys? I mean are you being mistreated?"

Dobby looked to Dumbledore a moment then back to Hadrian and looked down, "Dobby is liking the spying because Dobby be knowing how important it is and Dobby likes being helpful… But Dobby is often beaten by his pretend Master. Pretend Mistress not as bad, but young pretend Master and pretend Master like to beat Dobby and make him punish himself."

Hadrian looked shocked and then turned to glare at Dumbledore, "Did you know it would be like that?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Not at first. I guessed it would be unpleasant, which is why I asked Dobby during his first report about his health. He told me he was beaten and abused and I asked him if he wanted to quit."

Dobby nodded his head, "Dobby be knowing how important his spying is, so Dobby continued his spying to help protect Master Hadrian."

Dumbledore added, "I know that I have done much to wrong you Harry, but I am trying to show you that I have always had your best interests at heart. With that said, Dobby I think it would be best if you returned to serving your rightful Master, Hadrian James Potter. I release you from your oath to serve me as Master James asked of you."

Dobby smiled, "Thank you Mister Dumbles, but Dobby still be wanting to spy to serve Master Hadrian!"

Hadrian couldn't stop a few tears from pooling in his eyes, "Dobby? You want to willingly subjected yourself to being abused and essentially tortured, to try to protect me?"

Dobby nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes, Master Hadrian. Master James and Mistress Lily was so happy when Master Hadrian be born and playing with Master Hadrian as a baby. Master James and Mistress Lily never be happier. But when Master and Mistress was forced to hide, they wasn't as happy. That's why Dobby spy. To try to keep the bad Voldie from getting to Master and Mistress." Dobby started crying and wailing, "But Dobby failed!"

Dobby started banging his head on the closest chair and after a second, Hadrian grabbed him, "Stop that!"

Dobby sniffled, "Dobby failed to protect Master James and Mistress Lily, so Dobby made promises to Dobby that he would do anything to protect Master Hadrian because he made Master and Mistress happy."

Dobby's eyes widened, "Pretend Master is calling, may Dobby go?"

Hadrian looked terrified, "Do you want to keep spying Dobby?"

Dobby nodded his head enthusiastically, and Hadrian sighed, "Very well. I'm so proud of you Dobby. Be careful, now go!"

Dobby popped away and Hadrian stared at where he was standing a moment earlier. After he gathered himself, he glared up at Dumbledore, "I will never forgive you if he dies!"

Dumbledore sighed, "I know, but I won't be able to forgive myself either. It is one of those greater good decisions I mentioned earlier. I don't like asking Dobby to subject himself to that abuse, but he is resilient, willing, and he has done so much good because of it. He is a paragon of his race."

Hadrian didn't stop glaring at him, "Is there anything else Sir? I have homework that I need to finish."

Hadrian turned and left, forgetting that Flitwick was there as well until they were walking side by side back to the Eagle's Nest (A/N: For anyone confused, the animal associated with the Ravenclaw house is actually an eagle, not a raven; raven is just part of Ravenclaws name).

When they neared the tower Flitwick said, "I don't understand everything, but I think I have a pretty good picture about what happened. If you ever need someone to vent to or would like some advice, then my door is always open. I don't know about you, but when I get really wound up, then I typically enjoy expending a lot of magic. It helps me to cut loose. If you would like to give that a try, then come to my office and we can find an empty classroom to destroy."

Hadrian smirked at his smiling Head of House, "Thank you Professor. I really appreciate that. I may take you up on that offer at some point. See you in class."

"Good night Mr. Potter."

After entering the common room, he found Luna waiting for him but told her that he would tell her tomorrow after he had some time to think everything over. Hadrian went to his room and after a few hours of attuning his magic to his staff, he went to sleep.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks again for reading everyone, my beta and I have been putting a lot of thought into the story and how it should develop and the best way to get there. That said, if there are other betas interested, hit me up because I can always use more eyes and my current beta won't be able to help me through the end of the story for personal reasons.


	9. The Beginning of School

**Author's Notes:** Hey all, I'm really sorry this has taken so long. I have been having a really difficult time thinking how I want Snape to develop, couple that with my basement flooding and I have had no time to sit down and write. My beta also had to set me straight on a few discrepancies so there was more back and forth than normal. Hopefully I won't go this long again without posting a new chapter.

I know that many were bored with the beginning chapters, so hopefully things will start to pick for you from here on out. I can promise that third year on, things will definitely pick up and romance will start to bloom, though don't anticipate descriptive sex scenes, especially not at 13 years old. There will eventually be references to but no descriptions of sex scenes. If you want action, we need good ol' Voldie for that, so you will have to wait until after the Tournament (Spoiler: There will be a Triwizard Tournament).

I would also like to point out that I have a poll asking for favorite ships. I will warn you that Hermione and Ginny are not options. I like Hermione but there are plenty of stories with her as a main character and I can't stand fan-girl Ginny as a real ship. Sorry.

Another shout out to my beta, Fee-fi-fo-fum, for putting up with me over this chapter and helping to make it presentable. Thanks again for the advice and helping to keep me out of some of those writer pitfalls that others make. I'll be lost without you.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-  
THE ROAD SO FAR…**

Hadrian James Potter was accidentally saved from Privet Drive and his abusive relatives at 8 years old. Raised by the Potter house elves and a portrait of his ancestors, Hadrian learns he is a druid. He spends the next 3 years studying magic, exploring the surrounding land around his property, riding the family brooms, and making friends with nearby creatures, including some dragons.

On his 11th birthday, he goes to Gringotts and learns that Dumbledore has manipulated his life. After the reading of his parents' will, he learns that his guardian is Pandora Lovegood, one of his mother's best friends and co-worker within the Department of Mysteries. During the reading, he also discovers family in his godbrother, Neville Longbottom, and a close family friend, Susan Bones.

Starting at Hogwarts, Hadrian encounters his mother's childhood best friend, Severus Snape. After an intense interaction where Hadrian gives Snape excerpts from his mother's journal pertaining to him, Snape begins acting cordially towards Hadrian. Hadrian also has his first conversation with Dumbledore and can't tell if Dumbledore is selfish and trying to manipulate him or just messed up trying to do the right thing. But he finally found his long lost house elf Dobby had been in the care of the Malfoy family at Dumbledore's request.

 **Chapter 9: The Beginning of School**

His talk with the Headmaster had him thinking a lot about everything Dumbledore had done, so naturally, he woke up earlier than usual to speak to Ambrose and Acacia. Making his way into his trunk, he sat on the couch across from their painting hanging on the wall and relayed to them everything that happened in Dumbledore's office.

"So, what do you think about everything Dumbledore said?"

Ambrose and Acacia shared a look and Acacia answered, "It's difficult to say without us having witnessed it. We didn't hear his tone or see his body language or look in his eyes. Even if we did, we don't know him well enough to know if he acted differently around you than he would normally.

"Based purely off of what you have told us though… it sounds like he might be genuine. He sounds as though he was in a tight spot and looked up to from all directions and tried to make the best split second decisions that he could."

Hadrian nodded his head and Ambrose added, "If you want our advice, then give him opportunities to prove himself. We have talked to you a lot about how education and Hogwarts is the heart of how Magical Britain grows. Look for things you don't like at Hogwarts, like the History teacher you complain about, talk to your friends about those issues, and try to fix them by coming up with solutions. Bring those solutions to the Headmaster and see what he does about it.

"If he hears you out and actively does something about it, then you have another piece of the puzzle to work with. If he doesn't, then again, you have another piece of the puzzle to work with. It's very similar to your rune projects that you like getting into. If you don't like what you see, try something different. If it still doesn't look right, approach it from a different angle."

"What about Dobby? I really don't like him spying on the Malfoys. I don't feel any different from Dumbledore using him that way. I can't change my mind once he leaves there but I don't him there longer than he has to be. They abuse him!"

Hadrian said exasperatedly and after a moment, Ambrose responded, "We can't tell you what to do Hadrian. It's your decision to make and it is you that will have to live with whatever decision you make, not us. I will say that Dobby has made a choice, so you definitely aren't like Dumbledore.

"You must decide what is best for you and what is best for him and make your decision based on that. It's not like there is a war going on anymore, so take that into account with whatever decision you make."

Hadrian was smiling and nodding his head slowly, "What would I do without you guys?"

Ambrose scoffed, "Well, you definitely wouldn't be a wolf or an owl, I'll tell you that much."

Hadrian chuckled at his ancestors, "Thank you. I think I will take you up on your advice, especially regarding Hogwarts. I always liked fixing things. I need to go on my run now though, it's getting late. I'll come talk to you later."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Following his talk with Ambrose and Acacia, he spent the day thinking about what to do with Dobby and finally decided on a plan but needed to talk to him. Thinking the middle of the night would be the easiest time for the elf to sneak away, he would have to wait.

Thinking about everything else Dumbledore told him, he felt that he should probably tell his friends everything that happened so after classes, they found a secluded corner of the library at Hadrian recounted his conversation with the Headmaster.

They were all torn over whether they thought the Headmaster was sincere or not and if he really did have Hadrian's best in mind. Susan felt that he did but just made a lot of really stupid decisions that had bad consequences for Hadrian. Neville was of a similar mind, but Luna was different.

"While I don't think they are wrong, the Headmaster won't stop trying to manipulate you. At least, his aura hasn't changed in the times that I have seen him."

Hadrian looked at her oddly, "How can you tell something like that? I mean how does your ability work?"

Luna shrugged, "I'm not quite certain. There isn't a whole lot of literature on the subject to reference, so it's more trial and error. It's just like a feeling and an understanding when I see someone's aura. I can always tell when someone is lying and sense someone's mood, like if they are embarrassed or angry or confused or thinking something dark."

Neville was gaping, "That is so cool Luna. I'm jealous. I wish I had an ability like yours."

Luna smiled at him dreamily making Neville blush again, Susan and Hadrian both chuckled at them.

Hadrian wanted to change the subject so he said, "Well, let's get our homework done. I really hope classes pick up though. It was boring."

Susan scoffed, "Well we can't all be as smart as you Hadrian. Besides, I thought you would have enjoyed the day. It was informative."

Hadrian sighed, "I know. I'm really glad that they gave us an overview of the subject and the coursework we would be accomplishing this year, but it was still boring. I have spent a lot of the last year working on the basics of theory and understanding the main subjects. I only worked minimally on the practical."

Neville nodded, "You'll be fine mate. Let's get it done before dinner though. Where do we want to sit for dinner? Ravenclaw?"

Harry nodded, "I think that will be a good routine. Gryffindor for breakfast, Hufflepuff for lunch and Ravenclaw for dinner. Excluding the feasts of course. If we ever make friends with any Slytherins, we can alternate them in for one of the other meals depending on our mood."

Susan snickered, "Now that you mention it, we do have a good mix in our group. Maybe we should try including Daphne Greengrass into our group. She is the only Slytherin in our year that I really know. Well, her and Tracey Davis."

Hadrian quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? How do you know them?"

"Well, Lord Greengrass is on the Wizengamot and since Auntie is on it as well, they speak often and we attended a lot of the same Ministry functions as kids. Neville joined many of those as well because Madame Longbottom is a big voice in the Wizengamot as well.

"The Greengrass family is what is considered to be a neutral on the Wizengamot. They used to have a really good import business years ago during the last war, but they sold it. See, they didn't want to be involved in the whole light vs dark thing and did their best to avoid stepping on anyone's toes. As soon as the war ended, Lord Greengrass did that by selling any businesses that You-Know-Who could have approached him about using.

"Once he sold off his businesses that could have been useful in the war, he purchased the Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. Daphne told me that Lord Greengrass chose to buy Puddlemere United because he always liked their attitude and because they were the oldest team in the league but hadn't been doing too well and he wanted to help.

"They weren't bad per se, but they would barely break a winning season. Since Lord Greengrass has been the owner, the team has steadily done better and for the past 3 years, they have made playoffs each time even if they haven't won yet. I am hopeful that they will be able to pull out a win next year though."

Hadrian looked thoughtful, "How do you know all that? That seems like stuff that he wouldn't go around telling just anyone."

Susan shook her head, "Most of that was what Auntie told me. Lord Greengrass likes her because he respects her and he didn't outright say any of that, but Auntie is very smart and observant. She could be wrong, but I have found that she usually isn't."

Hadrian smiled, "That's really cool though. I bet Daphne will get a lot of attention then from people wanting tickets or to meet the players or something. And how do you know Tracey Davis?"

Susan immediately looked sad, as did Neville, "Tracey was adopted by the Greengrass family. Her mother was a muggleborn, so her parents were killed in the war. The Greengrass' wanted to help by adopting one of the many orphans. Many families took in war orphans."

Hadrian nodded in understanding, "Well, I definitely think we should try including them in our group then. Then you can finally have someone to talk quidditch with since I don't follow the sport."

Neville scoffed, "You really should Hadrian. You are an amazing chaser. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to seeing an ickle firstie fly circles around them."

Neville was grinning and they all laughed at his excitement, "I know I'm decent and I really do enjoy playing. It was really fun. But it's just not something I see myself doing for a career. It requires too many people and coordination to play a game. Reading and writing only need me."

Luna frowned, "Yes, but you aren't alone anymore Hadrian. Now you have friends that are your family."

Neville and Susan nodded their heads in agreement with Luna and Hadrian smiled at them all, "Thanks guys. I think we have put our school off long enough. I am getting hungry and we haven't done anything yet."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

Hadrian's daily routine was largely unaffected. He continued going on runs and attuning his magic in the mornings and they continued eating breakfast at Gryffindor, lunch at Hufflepuff, and dinner at Ravenclaw. Many of their evenings after dinner were spent in the library doing homework with his friends, namely Luna, Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Hermione, though Padma and Sue Li would join them on occasion. Hadrian would, on occasion, go outside before dinner to just walk around the lake with his friends and chat or attune his magic. Hadrian was really loving having so many friends.

Hadrian was nervous about Potions though, because he was unsure how the potion's master would react to his mother's journal entries. They were just a few pages talking about how she missed her friend and wished that he hadn't gotten mixed up in the crowd that looked down on others. How she wished throughout the years to have her friend back both to talk to because they were friends and she could have used his help with different spells or potions.

They were in their seats with the Hufflepuffs, so Hadrian was sitting with Luna. Hadrian was explaining some of the basic safety measures to Susan and Hannah, who were sitting next to them, when Snape walked through the door with his cloak billowing behind him. Though he didn't look as angry as the other day, he looked markedly unhappy.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.

"Potions can be the most potent form of magic if you know what you are doing… or the most dangerous if you don't. You will either pay attention to what I have to teach you, or you will soon come to find that you will endure a very painful time through my class."

With a wave of his wand, nearly indecipherable writing appeared on the blackboard, "You will find the instructions on the board, the ingredients in the cupboard, and your cauldrons in front of you. Begin. You have one hour."

Hadrian was shocked and while most of the class moved, he just sat there a moment while others moved and finally blurted out, "That's it?! You just finished telling us that if we don't pay attention to this class we could maim, if not kill, ourselves and you don't intend on teaching anything about safety?"

Hadrian was shocked and it didn't help when Snape began glaring at him, "Tell me Mr. Potter when it was you got your Potions Mastery that you feel you are qualified to question me? Once you have attained a Potions Mastery, then perhaps you can have some input into how I run my classroom. Until then, get to work."

Hadrian pulled out his book for reference when Snape spoke again, "By the way Potter. 20 points from Ravenclaw and you have detention tonight at 7. Don't be late or I will see you every night this week."

Hadrian snarled out, "Yes Sir."

Luna grabbed his hand under the bench and whispered to him, "Calm down Hadrian. Attune your magic and focus on my magic as well. Breathe, and let yourself relax."

Hadrian nodded his head and closed his eyes, attuning his magic to help him calm down. Hadrian always felt better when he attuned his magic and heard everyone shuffling to collect their stuff for class. Several minutes later, he opened his eyes to see Luna had collected everything they needed, so he smiled at her and thanked her before dedicating himself to the task at hand. It took Hadrian a moment to realize this potion really wasn't a danger at all even to those without any experience, but it still didn't change that he felt safety should have been at least discussed before they began brewing anything. Hadrian had a ton of safety discussions and warnings before he started anything with Ambrose and Acacia.

The rest of the day went by in a haze until Hadrian walked into Professor Snape's classroom for his detention. He walked in promptly at 7, "Good to see you at least arrived on time, Potter. Your task is to clean all of the cauldrons on the tables. You will clean them until I am satisfied. No magic, begin."

Snape sat at his desk and was grading papers, or so Hadrian assumed, while he set to work on the cauldrons. Hadrian didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't the silent treatment. After his outburst, if anything, he was expecting Snape to sneer at him for acting like his father. Not wanting to test him further, Hadrian scrubbed the cauldrons diligently and after 2 hours, he was almost done with the last of the 8 cauldrons.

"That's enough Potter. Leave."

Hadrian packed up his stuff but instead of leaving, he faced Professor Snape and asked, "Why do you teach? It's clear that you don't want to be here and from everything my mother said about you, I expected you to own the most successful apothecary in Diagon Alley, creating potions that no one has ever dreamed of, all the while collecting obscure books of magic. But instead, you are here teaching children when you can't stand being here. Why?"

Professor Snape ignored him and continued to write on the parchment in front of him. Hadrian knew he heard so decided to wait to see what his response was. 5 minutes later, Snape finally sighed, "You really are nothing like James, are you? James was disrespectful of course, but not in the same way Lily could be. Lily would have done the exact same thing you did, were she in your shoes."

Hadrian couldn't help but be pleased and smiled but he was shocked when Snape looked at him and _smirked_ at Hadrian's reaction, "Tell me what you know of your father and what you think of him."

Hadrian sighed in frustration, "Honestly? I know that he was extremely intelligent and was near the top of his class with little effort, especially in transfiguration. I know that he was a quidditch prodigy and one of the best chasers that Hogwarts had seen in generations. I also know that he spent most of his time on pranks with the marauders, focusing mostly on Slytherins and that once he discovered his attraction for my mother, he took to pranking you specifically because he was jealous of your friendship with her.

"My mum's journal did admit that a lot of my father's pranks were in retaliation to what many of the Slytherin's did to both them and others in Hogwarts, not just the Gryffindors. I know that he was an extremely loyal friend and when Sirius almost got you killed, he gave Sirius a royal tongue lashing and was mad at him for weeks. He was furious that Sirius would do something so dangerous."

Hadrian noticed the surprise in Snape's eyes at this revelation but he continued, "From everything I read in my mother's journal, I never would have expected her to be with someone averse to the rules and so much less mature than her. As for what I think of him? I think that he was an arrogant boy who loved being in the spotlight, but something I noticed in his journals is that my father was two very different people while at Hogwarts. After your 'mudblood' incident and his parents dying, my father changed.

"I don't know exactly what happened to him or how he changed because he didn't write about it. All he said was that it happened and he was distraught. He didn't write again for almost a year and when he did, it was a completely different person writing. He didn't seem as arrogant and didn't care about quidditch as much. He focused solely on dueling and his desire to become the best auror possible to fight back against those that killed his parents.

"My father was two different people while at Hogwarts. I think I may have almost as much distaste for the boy, James Potter, as you do. However, the man that wrote in the journal following his parent's death, was someone I can respect. If you think back, I'm sure you will find that he participated in pranks less than he used to and he took his school more seriously. He went from being an irresponsible, trouble-maker who cared about girls, pranks, and quidditch to Head Boy material within a year. My mother noticed and thought that transformation was enough to give him a chance and she found a man worthy of respect, though she still had to smack him around a lot for being childish because of Sirius.

"You want to know my thoughts on my father? I don't particularly like the boy that pranked, but I love the man that earned my mother's love. I love and respect my mother more than anything else in the world because I feel like I am a lot like her and because it was through her sacrifice that I am alive. My father represents things I disliked in my early childhood and yet, at the same time, he changed into a respected and powerful man my mother loved and adored.

"I respect him. That will never change. He went through a life changing ordeal and came out of it changed for the better. He focused on dueling and his studies, leaving behind a promising career in quidditch, all so he could fight in a war to protect other families from Voldemort."

Hadrian was disheartened to see that even Snape flinched at the name, but he continued, "I respect him because he dueled against and defied a man that, even when he is dead, people can't hear his name without flinching. He stood up to him and he gave his life to protect mine and my mother's. No matter his childhood, no matter how much I dislike James Potter, the boy… I have the utmost respect and love for my father, James Potter, the man."

Hadrian stood there and observed Professor Snape as he sat there. After a moment of looking at each other, Snape turned back to his desk and stared at the parchment on the desk. Another 5 minutes passed and he finally spoke, "It would seem that you hold a modicum of your mother's intelligence behind those eyes that you got from her as well. I can't tell you how many times I had wished the sorting hat had placed me in Ravenclaw. It debated doing so… but told me I could become great in Slytherin. If only I had known the cost then, I would have chosen mediocrity every single time.

"You asked why I am here teaching? It's because, as you are aware, I was a death eater for a time. I may have turned spy for the light, but I had still done many things I am not proud of. I still did many things that I should have atoned for. This was a place for me to be safe from the world that wanted to crucify me."

Hadrian nodded, "I suppose I can see why you wanted safety, but why couldn't you open up your own store? My mum's journal said that was your plan, right? Open an apothecary that would sell ingredients and potions as well as rare tomes. You could sell ingredients as well as use your own stock to create potions for sale and for experimentation but also give you a good excuse to constantly buy books pertaining to obscure magic. I own a good bit of Mulpepper's Apothecary and when I went there for my school supplies, they didn't have many options for available potions. If you were to open up your own store, I imagine you would do very well and I would love to have a shop I can trust that could supply me with obscure books on different branches of magic. Why didn't you?"

Snape scoffed and sneered, "Not everyone is quite as well off as the Potters. Most of us have to work to earn a living without being handed everything on a silver spoon. Opening an apothecary is an extremely expensive venture if you want to have good ingredients and even more so if you want to have obscure books of magic the ministry doesn't approve of. It can be very lucrative but is one of the most expensive businesses to open initially. I had to find work to do until I had enough. I have been saving nearly everything for the day I could do exactly that. But there are certain things I need to be certain of before I can move on to my dream."

Snape finally looked at him again, "I think this conversation has gone lone enough, but I also can't have you questioning me like that again in class, so don't let it happen again. From now on, you will speak to me respectfully, do you understand?"

Hadrian nodded, "Yes Sir. I understand."

Snape nodded his own head, "Good. Now, I believe I told you to leave over 20 minutes ago. I would appreciate it if you kept your James hidden away and would listen to your Lily more. When I tell you to leave, I expect you to do so."

Hadrian smirked when he realized that Professor Snape was actually teasing him so he snorted in amusement before heading towards the door. At the door, he stopped a moment and spoke, "If you decide that you are done teaching, I would be happy to invest in your business. I think it's the least I can do for the man who was my mother's best friend. I know she would want me to. With how good my mother says you are at potions, I can only imagine how lucrative a potions shop owned by you could be, not to mention the books you can find for me."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

The next day, everyone was looking forward to their flying lesson in the afternoon. Hadrian was not so enthusiastic. He had been flying for years and did not like thinking about being held back. But everyone else was excited, so Hadrian decided that he would try to help others since he was more experienced than most, from the sounds of it.

Flying lessons were the only class they had that included all of the houses, so Hadrian made his way to the quidditch pitch with his friends. It was a quiet walk until they heard the arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy, "Of course, I'm the best flier of our year. Probably even the second and third years too. I've been riding a broom ever since I could walk. Father says I'm a natural and have a real good chance of joining the professional league once I graduate."

Hadrian rolled his eyes and smirked at his friends but chose not to engage the boy. They all got next to a broom that was laid out on the ground while listening to Malfoy complain several students down the line and Harry couldn't help but agree with him.

"This is what we are expected to fly on? This broom is utter garbage and should have been turned into kindle before I was born. Is this really what they expect us to fly on?"

Ron Weasley apparently wanted to argue, "What's the matter Malfoy? Using the broom as an excuse to not be able to fly? You're pathetic."

Hadrian frowned and raised his voice before Malfoy could, "Actually Ron, Malfoy brings up a good point. The enchantments on brooms don't last forever and the older they are, the less safe they are. Some of these brooms look like they are old enough that they won't obey commands for much longer. It's more a safety concern than anything against being unwilling to fly. Personally, I'm appalled the Headmaster hasn't done anything about this."

Everyone was gaping at him now and he asked innocently, "What? You don't think Malfoy is wrong every single time he opens his mouth, do you?"

Ron finally yelled at him, "How can you agree with him Harry? He's nothing more than a dirty snake!"

Hadrian frowned, "And what does his house have to do with anything? Malfoy is annoying because he is so arrogant that he thinks his blood and money makes him better than everyone else. But that doesn't change that he can still say something smart or accurate. In this case, I completely agree with Malfoy. These brooms should have been turned into kindle long ago. As I stated a moment ago, it's a safety concern."

Some of the kids started looking at their broom a little concerned while Malfoy looked at him appraisingly, but Madam Hooch finally came out and got everyone's attention. After they were instructed how to get their broom in hand, Hadrian was the only one to do so on the first try. Malfoy, Tracey Davis, and Susan got it the next try and the others soon followed.

After being told to mount their brooms and prepare to hover, Hadrian started to get a feeling of dread. Luna must have agreed because she leaned closer to him and whispered, "Hadrian, I don't think Daphne should be flying that broom."

Hadrian looked at her then back to the broom and after seeing the fear in Luna's eyes, he was about to say something to Madame Hooch when she blew her whistle and Daphne's broom took off. Hadrian cursed and asked, "Luna, is anything wrong with my broom?"

Luna shook her head and Hadrian immediately took off to catch Daphne who was screaming and trying to control the broom. The broom was flying higher whenever Daphne trying forcing it down so Hadrian yelled, "STOP TRYING TO CONTROL IT! JUST LET IT HOVER!"

She seemed to hear him because she glanced at him speeding towards her but that second of distraction was enough for her to lose her grip and fall from her broom. There were gasps from everyone and Hadrian was closer to the ground but still a few meters away. Not wanting to take any chances, Hadrian started descending, hoping to catch her before she hits the ground from falling from over 50 ft.

Hadrian was able to get his broom under her just as they were 10 ft off the ground. Daphne had turned around so that she was facing the sky and couldn't see the ground, though her screams were very distracting, he couldn't exactly blame her. Not trusting his strength to catch her, he let out his magic to envelop her and lift her the way he had been lifting objects for years.

Hadrian was happy to see that she stopped her fall several feet above him and he slowly guided her to sit on his broom behind him. The girl wrapped her arms around his middle and after hearing her let out a breath of relief, he smiled, "Hi! I'm Hadrian, nice to meet you."

Hadrian was rewarded with a snort, "Yeah. Pleasure. Can we go down now please?"

Hadrian nodded and descended slowly to be greeted by Madam Hooch and the rest of the cheering class, excluding a few Slytherins. Madam Hooch was looking at them both worriedly, "Miss Greengrass, are you alright? Are you hurt at all?"

Daphne shook her head as her best friend, Tracey Davis, wrapped her in a hug. Madam Hooch sighed in relief, "Good. But I will get an earful if I don't send you to the Infirmary for Madam Pomfrey to have a look anyway. Miss Davis, will you please escort Miss Greengrass and Mr. Potter?"

Hadrian jerked his head in surprise, "Why? I'm fine!"

Madam Hooch stared at him intently, "Because you went through a dangerous ordeal and Madam Pomfrey would have my hide if she hears what happened and I didn't send you to her. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ensure that you were both perfectly alright, physically and mentally. Now, no more arguing. Off you go."

Hadrian sighed, but nodded his head in resignation, making his way with the two Slytherins when he heard Madam Hooch one last time, "And 20 points to Ravenclaw for saving another student, Mr. Potter."

Hadrian turned to smile at her before following along behind the two girls who were talking quickly. Not wanting to intrude on their whispered conversation, Hadrian hung back a little more. A few seconds later, Daphne stopped and turned back to him, "You know, we may be Slytherins but we won't bite. Especially not after you saved me. Walk with us."

Hadrian continued walking on Daphne's other side, "I didn't want to intrude on your conversation."

Daphne and Tracey both smiled, "Oh. Well, thank you. And thank you for saving me. I am normally pretty good on a broom. Nothing like Tracey here, but still, I at least know what I'm doing. I've never been so scared in my life."

Hadrian smiled at her, "You're welcome. And even though I am sorry about what happened, I was actually hoping to talk to you, so now is as good a time as any." She quirked an eyebrow at him but he continued, "My friends and I study most days after dinner in the library. We joked around the other day because we also float from table to table during meals and were only missing Slytherin. Susan mentioned that we should ask you if you would like to join us because she knew you. So, would you be interested in joining us for some of our study sessions after dinner?"

He watched her think about it a moment and didn't want to pressure her, so he added, "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything though. Take some time to think about it. If you do decide to join us, we are usually hidden away near the enchanting section. It is rarely used and there is a large enough spot for all of us to work."

Hadrian watched her nod her head while deep in thought. After a moment of thinking about the brooms and how stupid the Headmaster is he came to a decision, "Dap!"

With a small pop, the house elf appeared, "How may Dap serve Master Hadrian?"

"Two things. First off, once the school brooms are put away, go destroy every single one that looks even remotely close to failing or being unsafe. Once you have done that, I need you to speak to Ted and get him to set up the Sales Rep for Nimbus to come speak to me tonight. Please ensure that Professor Flitwick is informed of everything."

"Yes, Master. Dap will be doing."

Hadrian turned forward and noticed both girls staring at him until Daphne asked, "You have a house elf? I was under the impression that you grew up with muggles."

Hadrian shrugged, "Kind of. I did for the first few years of my life. They didn't want me though, so when I was 8 I was taken in by my family's house elves. I grew up with them until I turned 11 and the Lovegoods were given custody of me."

Daphne blinked in shock, "Did you say that you were taken in by your house elves for 3 years before going to your current guardians? As in multiple house elves?"

Hadrian nodded, "Yeah. One house elf that served my grandparents, one that served my parents, and two that take care of the properties. They didn't want to get just one house elf for that because they felt they would be lonely."

Daphne was gaping at him, "What?"

Hadrian smirked, "Yeah, I'm taken to understanding that is a very unique way to view house elves, but I like it. I've heard that many families treat them as little better than property and they are sometimes abused or beaten because nothing says they can't. I disagree. They may not be human, but it doesn't mean we are better than them. Just different."

Daphne was still gaping at him and Hadrian laughed, "Somehow I get the feeling you find me to be weird now."

Daphne nodded her head before catching herself and blushing before stammering, "Uh, w-well. What I meant was that you are very different from anyone I have ever talked to before. I don't know anyone that thinks the way you do."

Hadrian smiled wider, "Thank you! I find that I enjoy being different. There is something dreadfully boring about being one of the herd. I'm not saying I like attention at all mind you, because I hate it. But I like being different from others. Too many people just go with the flow and don't question anything. They just accept what they are told and never question or experiment. It's a horrible way to live."

Daphne smirked, "I don't know how often we will join you, but Tracey and I will definitely study with you on occasion at the least."

Tracey was nodding her head in stunned silence and Hadrian smiled, "I'm glad.

They made it to the infirmary and were greeted by the school healer. After getting a clean bill of health, class was almost over, so they went their separate ways. The Slytherins to their common room and Hadrian to the library. His friends found him and they worked until dinner when Flitwick approached him.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. I understand that you requested a meeting tonight in my office. Once you are done with your meal, would you accompany me?"

"I'm done now if you would like professor."

Flitwick nodded and they both left the Great Hall. After a few moments of silence Professor Flitwick spoke, "I need you to do something for me Mr. Potter. I need you to do more asking and less doing. If you would like to have a meeting, then so long as you are doing well in your studies, I don't mind. What I do mind, is you informing me after the fact of what will happen rather than asking permission. I do not take kindly to being dictated what to do from students, surely you can understand that. So, will you do me the courtesy of asking permission, rather than informing me?"

Hadrian ducked his head in shame, not having thought how his actions would have been perceived, "Yes Professor. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to disrespect you or anything. I just wanted to fix the problem with the school brooms and wanted it done now so no one else risks getting hurt."

Flitwick looked at him surprised, "This is about the school brooms?"

Hadrian looked surprised then shook his head, "Of course they didn't tell you. It is a house elf and a solicitor, both of whom highly value secrets. Yes, it is about the school brooms. I asked Dap to destroy the possibly dangerous ones and I am about to purchase new ones from Nimbus."

Flitwick squeaked in excitement, "Oh that is wonderful to hear Mr. Potter! Thank you! I have been trying to evaluate the school brooms every year to ensure that we only keep ones that could be safe for the students to use and we lose more every year. It seems I missed one this year, much to my shame. But, thank you for going out of your way like this for Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. It is a very noble thing."

Hadrian smiled, "Thanks Professor. I just saw something wrong and I am trying to fix it. Besides, I own much of Nimbus, so it will be more affordable for me."

They made it to the office and were only waiting for a few moments when the floo flared to life and a brunette witch stepped out smiling, "Hello again Professor Flitwick. Good day Mr. Potter. I am Candice Weekes, the Sales Rep for Nimbus Brooms."

"Perfect. Thank you for coming Miss Weekes, and I'm sorry for not giving you a bigger heads up."

Candice smiled and after shaking hands she continued, "It's quite alright Mr. Potter. It's wonderful to meet you in person. May I assume that your request to speak to me so suddenly and without a chance for setting up a proper meeting, that this is a matter of some urgency?"

Though there was no real bite to her voice, Hadrian heard the reprimand anyway and couldn't help but wince, "Please, call me Hadrian. And I do apologize for the manner you came here. I didn't realize quite how rude of me that was until you spelled it out for me."

"Well, when one of the owners of your company tells you that they want to meet immediately, we aren't really going to turn you down. Especially when it sounds like a business proposition?"

Hadrian heard the question in her voice, "Yes, it is. You see, the school brooms here are very old and there was an incident today because one of the brooms had failing charms and one of the students was almost hurt. I want to replace the brooms and, because of my association with Nimbus, I obviously would opt for Nimbus brooms. As their Sales Rep, what are your recommendations?"

Candice gaped a moment at what he said before she drew herself up seeming more businesslike, "Well, Nimbus has many good options for brooms as you are well aware. Am I correct in assuming that these will be the school brooms for the first years to learn on?"

Hadrian nodded his head and said, "Yes. I will be purchasing 50, so I would rather not look at the performance line."

Candice nodded her head for a moment, thinking, "Well it sounds like your best option is the Flying Nimbus. They are designed to fit this exact need. Nimbus Cloud is a good option as well because they are more fun to fly with their maneuverability, but with new fliers, and cost, I think the Flying Nimbus is what you want."

Hadrian was smiling and nodding his head throughout the whole thing and when Candice saw his smirk, she glared at him, "That was a test wasn't it? You already knew what you wanted."

Hadrian chuckled but shook his head, "I was fairly certain. I know how all of the Nimbus brooms fly but I don't know the cost of them other than the 2000 is expensive. I assumed it would either be the Flying Nimbus or the Nimbus Cloud. I'm partial to the Cloud myself, but this is for the students, not me. That said, put down an order for 50 Flying Nimbus brooms with the 10 year warranty on each and I want them here, ready to fly come Thursday morning next week."

Candice nodded and pulled out some papers from a bag he didn't see her carrying. After a few moments, she turned to parchment to him for him to sign. Once he did, she smiled, "It was definitely an interesting conversation Hadrian. I'll get this put in right away."

Hadrian smiled, "Thank you Candice. One last question before you go. Any word on the updates to the Cloud?"

Candice smiled and nodded, "All I'm allowed to say right now is that it's very promising."

Hadrian pumped his fist in excitement, "Yes! Thank you again Candice, Professor Flitwick. Have a great night."

After saying goodbye, Hadrian made his way to the library to meet with his friends, surprised to find Daphne and Tracey there working on their Transfiguration.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

After leaving the Great Hall following dinner on Friday, Hadrian made his way up to his head of house's office. Professor Flitwick opened the door with a smile, "Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think I would have to send out a search party. Please come in, sit. I will be in the classroom if you need me for anything."

He left and shut the door, happy to see Aunt Pandora and Aunt Amelia already waiting for him, "I'm glad you're here. I have something really important I want to bring up with you."

Pandora prodded him, "Ok, and what is it?"

"Well, you know how I told you about the Potter's having 4 elves but I had yet to meet Dobby and he wouldn't answer my calls? Well I found him."

Though they were happy for him, they were clearly confused again, so Amelia asked, "That's great Hadrian, but perhaps you can get to the part where you needed us to come visit you at school so late at night?"

Hadrian smiled and nodded, "Well, it turns out that my father loaned him out to Dumbledore and Dobby was instructed to do whatever Dumbledore asked as if he were his master. Dumbledore decided to use Dobby as his own little spy and he has been acting as a house elf/spy for Lucius Malfoy for the past decade."

Both women gasped and he continued, "Yeah. Luckily though, Dumbledore called him and gave me back control of Dobby, relieving him of his oaths to Dumbledore. Dobby is still spying on Malfoy for now because he wanted to but I wanted your opinions before pulling him out. I don't want him there, but I know that Lucius is also a death eater so I thought, why not use this to our advantage before Dobby leaves?

"I called Dobby the next night and I asked him to put together a map of the Manor marking any illegal items. I also asked Dobby to mark down any defenses the Malfoy's have, just in case. I just so happen to have that map with me right now. Take a look."

Harry handed the parchment with the map over to Amelia and both women were looking it over very carefully. After a few moments, Amelia was smiling, "That little elf of yours is quite amazing Hadrian. This is wonderful. I can definitely make use of this."

Hadrian frowned a moment, "Actually, that's why I asked Aunt Pandora here as well. I was hoping the unspeakables could raid his house. Dobby mentioned that Malfoy has many informants in the Ministry. Dobby suggested the unspeakables because he doesn't think Malfoy has anyone there and because he knew my mum was one and there were some artifacts that he thought they would like to study."

Amelia frowned at him, "Did Dobby know who any of the informants are?"

Hadrian shook his head, "No. I asked him but he didn't have names. He was only aware of them."

Amelia sighed heavily before handing the parchment to Pandora, "Well it looks like you will have to take this one. If Croaker wants it to be official, I will let him take Arthur Weasley. We can at least be sure that _he_ isn't on Malfoy's payroll."

Pandora nodded and smiled, "Oh, if Malfoy has even half of the things that we suspect, Croaker will be very happy indeed. This is a wonderful present Hadrian, thank you."

Hadrian just smiled, "You're welcome. Happy hunting."

Pandora and Amelia both gave him a hug and asked that hugs be passed on to Luna and Susan, which Hadrian agreed to before making his way back to his common room.

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

It was Saturday. The day of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team tryouts.

Hadrian was really nervous. He had really enjoyed playing quidditch with his friends over summer and definitely wanted to play for his team, but he was really nervous. He knew that he was good at flying, but his chasing was mediocre and that was against people that didn't play chaser. Was he really good enough to play for the team? Luna had finally talked him into though.

"Either you succeed or you fail. If you succeed, then you win and you are on the team. If you fail, then you learn where you need to improve and you get better. But there is no shame in it either way. It is something you enjoy, so go out and do it. Don't worry about succeeding or failing, just have fun."

Hadrian couldn't help but smile at his brilliant and unique sister. Hadrian still had his morning run and ate a light breakfast before grabbing his book bag and making his way out to the pitch. There were a lot of people already waiting to try out and even more that were in the stands watching. His friends wished him luck and after he took his shrunken broom from his bag, he handed his bag to Luna to hold on to until after the try outs.

Hermione looked at him a little sternly, "Hadrian? How did you get a broom? First years aren't allowed to have their own broom."

Hadrian smirked, "Who says this is my broom? This is Cedric's. He is just letting me borrow it."

Hermione was about to argue, seeing the lie, but Hadrian cut her off, "Look Hermione, the rule was put in place because many first years would bring their own broom and would try teaching their friends to fly without any experience and many students got hurt. That's why we have flying lessons, so students can learn from a professor watching them. After they learn the basics in their first year, it is up to them to be careful in flying without supervision. Since I am proficient in flying, that rule is stupid. But there is nothing in the rules against me borrowing another students broom."

Hadrian smiled at her before leaving for the pitch. Hadrian was the only first year but there were a couple second years.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing little firstie? These try outs are some serious stuff. Why don't you go sit in the stands and watch with your friends? You can try out next year after you have been flying for a little."

Hadrian looked at the boy irritatingly, "And what makes you think that I can't fly well enough to make the team?"

The older boy looked at him and spoke as if to a toddler, "Because you're a firstie. Come back when you have more experience. You can't hack it yet."

Hadrian ground his teeth, "Really? Because I'm a first year I can't fly a broom? I thought Ravenclaw was the house of intelligence. How can you discount me without giving me a chance to even get on a broom?"

The boy looked at him with a deadpan expression, "Because you were in the infirmary after your first flying lesson."

Hadrian couldn't help it so he threw his head back and roared in laughter. It took him a moment to get under control and he noticed the other boy was getting angrier when they heard a voice from behind him call out, "Yo, Stretton, what's the hold up? We are about to start."

The boy, Stretton, turned around to glare at his friend and indicating Hadrian said, "I'm trying to get this firstie to understand that he isn't good enough to be on the team and try again next year. But he is apparently too dense to understand even that."

"Well, I can't imagine that he would be out here if he was that bad. Have you seen him fly?"

"I don't need to. This is the kid that was in the infirmary after his first flying lesson."

The other boy's eyes light up with excitement, "That was you?! Awesome! I was hoping you would show up. Madam Hooch approached me and mentioned what happened. Are you sure you are ready to be flying so soon?"

Hadrian smiled, "Yeah, I'll be alright so long as I avoid the bludgers. So, you mentioned try outs were about to start?"

"Yeah, go join the others. Really quick though, because Madam Hooch never mentioned, what position you interested in?"

"Chaser. I've been told I fly really well and have the build for a seeker, but I think it's a boring and overrated position. I played a few games chasing over summer and I really enjoyed it, so that would be my choice."

The boy was nodding in thought, "Well, I don't know that you can make chaser. We have a pretty solid line up there including myself and Stretton here. Seeker is open but I've heard this second year is supposed to be promising. Well, if you want chaser, go for it. We might keep you on as a flex reserve spot if you are good enough."

Stretton couldn't keep it in any longer, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me Rob. He's a first year that went to the infirmary after one lesson. How do you expect him to fly let alone play?"

Rob quirked his eyebrow, "You obviously didn't hear what happened. He was in the infirmary because one of the other students lost control of their broom. Mr. Potter here saved her from falling from over 50 ft. Granted he used his own body to cushion the fall though, so he spent the night in the infirmary for it. Madam Hooch said he flew really well and had good transition from flying one handed either side. Besides, what's the harm in him trying? If he sucks then he's gone. If he doesn't then we have a nice piece of coal we can mold into a diamond for next year and the following 5 years after that. Now, we have wasted enough time here. Let's go."

Once everyone was gathered, Rob raised his voice, "Alright. Thanks for showing up everyone. As always, no position is secured and everyone will try out with the exclusion of the Captain, yours truly. That said, I am Robert Hilliard, ladies call me Rob because I rob all the pretty girl's hearts."

Hadrian grinned but most everyone else groaned at the bad joke, but he continued, "Now, here's what's going to happen. You will be evaluated based on your desired position. If you want to try out for multiple positions, that's fine but no whining about being tired. We will start off with the Keepers and go from there. I want everyone to pay attention though. These individuals will be your teammates and you need to understand them and how they fly. If I see that you are playing around or not caring about your teammates, that will definitely hurt your chances at making the team. KEEPERS, GET IN THE AIR!"

Hadrian watched intently to see how they chose the keeper and who it would be. If he wanted to be a chaser then he would likely have to try shooting against them during his own tryout. There were only 3 keepers trying out. Two were passable but seemed to be too nervous to be really productive. The clear winner was Grant Page, a third year that did about the same as the other two but was much more fluid in the air and just needed to brush up his skills.

Once they all settled back on the ground, Rob addressed the group, "Awesome. Thank you to our keepers for trying out but the clear winner is Grant Page. Go get in the hoops."

One of the other boys got mad, "Really?! I saved more than he did, why is he the winner?"

Rob just looked at him amused by the outburst, "Because he flies better and didn't flinch when any of the quaffles were thrown at him. He is also a third year, so he has a lot of room to grow. Yes, you technically saved more goals than he did, but he is the better player. He has more potential and will be on the team longer so will be better for Ravenclaw than you. Your whining doesn't help anything."

Rob rolled his eyes as the boy stomped off, "I hate whiners. ALRIGHT! BEATERS, TO THE SKIES."

This was a lot more fun to watch than the keepers. There were 5 boys altogether trying, including the one keeper that didn't leave. They did a lot of passing the bludgers between them and then working of accuracy on non-moving, then moving targets before he had last years chasers run mock plays at the keeper, trying to break them up.

When it was done, two fourth years were chosen, Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels. Rob did ask Bradley Dunbar, the guy to try out for two positions to stay on as a flex position in case either player got hurt, which he agreed. Rob got everyone back together and started his next spiel, "Excellent. We have a good, young team right now. Now, for my favorite part… CHASERS, GET MOVING!"

Hadrian got excited and hoped on his broom flying into air when he heard Stretton yelling at Rob, "Are you really going to let that kid fly? He can't even have his own broom, yet he is flying one. You really going to let a rule breaker and irritable little firstie onto the team?"

Hadrian was getting seriously annoyed by the boy, "That's enough Stretton! He's probably borrowing the broom from someone. And if he isn't, it's a stupid rule anyway. Besides, we are about to find out if he is good enough. So, shut up and join the others before I kick you off the pitch for bugging me!"

First drill they did was a simple passing drill. Three chasers would spread out across one side of the pitch and weave while passing the quaffle between them moving closer to the Keeper. Once close to the Keeper, one of the chasers would take a shot. Hadrian was one of the best at that drill though he only scored on one of his two shots.

Next drill was a plain shootout. One chaser attacking, one defending, one shot against the keeper. Hadrian did really well defending, but not so well attacking. He would always get the shot off but most of them were blocked or he just straight missed the hoop. Stretton took a lot of pleasure in pointing out his missed shots.

After everyone had one run through, they did the same drills but with one bludger thrown in so that they had to do all the drills while being aware of the bludger and beaters. Hadrian really showed his worth here. He couldn't explain it, but he always had a sixth sense when a bludger was near and he instinctively avoided it. It helped that he was really good at maneuvering his broom and that the Cloud had excellent acceleration. Perfect for his style of chasing.

The shootout went a lot better for him as well with the inclusion of the occasional bludger. Because he happened to know when they bludger was coming, he was able to use it to give himself more breathing room from the defender and get much better shots on the keeper. A lot of them were blocked but there were none that would have missed the goal entirely if the keeper hadn't blocked it.

Objectively, Hadrian realized that he still wouldn't make the team. Because of the captain, there were only two spots left and there were two boys, including Stretton, that were definitely better than him and one girl that was about on par with him. It looked like they were just finishing up the chaser position and Stretton seemed very smug when he heard a loud voice from the stands, "HILLIARD!"

Hadrian looked to see Cedric in the stands waving their captain over. Confused, Hadrian flew closer as well to listen in. Rob seemed annoyed, "What do you want Diggory? You can see we are in the middle of our try outs."

Cedric was smiling widely, "I know. That's I thought you should know that it would be beneficial to run a small scrimmage with your chasers."

Rob looked like he was getting mad and he spoke dangerously, "Are you trying to tell me how to run my tryouts puff?"

Cedric held his hands up in surrender, "Of course not. You do what you want. I just thought you should know since Hadrian there is a natural interceptor."

Rob seemed to still a moment and without turning away glared at the boy, "How do you know that and why would you tell me?"

Cedric laughed, "I know because we played a bit over the summer. Granted Fred, George, and I aren't chasers, but we still aren't bad and we are all good fliers. Hadrian still didn't have trouble making fools of us. And I'm telling you because Hadrian is a friend. He would be good for your team. But like you said, it's your team and you will do with it what you think is best."

Rob seemed to think it over by evaluating Cedric a moment before he abruptly flew off and called everyone around him on their brooms, "Alright, listen up. We are going to run an impromptu scrimmage with one bludger going. Dunbar, I need you guarding the other hoops. Potter, Davies, and myself will be one team attacking Page. Stretton, Runcorn, and Sykes will be the other team and you will be attacking Dunbar. Chang, are you the only one trying out for seeker?"

The girls looked around as did everyone else and she shrugged, "I guess so."

Rob gaped at everyone, "Seriously? No one in the eagle's nest wants to play seeker?"

Hadrian snorted, "I told you, it's boring."

Chang and Stretton glared at him but most everyone else snickered, "Alright. Inglebee, you're on my team, Samuels, you're with Stretton. Everyone go to your keeper, familiarize yourself with your team, we start the match in 5 minutes. Chang I will let lose the snitch, catch it as fast as you can. Before you start whining, the bludger is cushioned not to hurt anyone during tryouts. That cushion will be removed during practices, so deal with it. Before we separate, beaters, I want you to attack the seeker once for every two hits against the chasers. Got it?"

When there weren't any questions, he nodded his head, "Good. Go to your keepers, you have 5 minutes until we begin and 30 minutes after that we will stop for the final selections. Good luck everyone and no playing dirty."

When Hadrian reached the hoops they were defending, he was surprised when Rob flew up to him, "Was Diggory being real or was he just having me on?"

Hadrian looked to the captain, "You mean about me being a natural interceptor?" Rob nodded and he shrugged, "I think natural is pushing it. Interceptor is definitely the style of chaser I like to play and I excel at, but I don't know if I would say I'm a natural though."

Rob seemed to evaluate him a moment, "Well, I suppose we are about to find out. Alright folks, here's what's going to happen, Potter, just play the game. I want to see what Diggory is talking about. Dunbar, you have some talent in the hoops, your biggest problem is being afraid of the quaffle. You don't have to be afraid of it just because you don't have a bat. Yes, it hurts if you get hit, but that is what's holding you back from being a better keeper. Relax and you will do fine. Stretton tends to shoot heavy on the right side and sucks shooting with his left. Inglebee, when you hit the bludger, I want you to focus more on Runcorn. She seems to have some potential and I know Stretton is good already. Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Rob made his way to the ground in the center of the pitch after gathering the quaffle. Hadrian flew close to Davies and whispered, "Stretton will want to start out aggressive to humiliate me. I'll get the quaffle, get past their defense and I'll pass it to you."

Davies looked at him skeptically, "We already have one chaser down because he is tossing the quaffle, and you want to pit yourself against 3 chasers? Are you always this arrogant?"

Hadrian snorted, "No, this is a gamble. I trust my acceleration more than I do Stretton's ego. Just give it a shot. What's the worst that happens? It's my fault and we are down one shot. We'll get it back."

Davies looked at him a moment but nodded his head skeptically. Hadrian hoped he would actually do it.

"You two love birds done whispering now? Good! BEGIN!"

Hadrian shot forward but instead of flying forward, he flew up hitting the quaffle up and out of Stretton's hands. While Stretton was turning to fly upwards, Hadrian grabbed the quaffle and launched it towards Davies who was alone down the pitch. His pass was slightly off and to the right, but Davies got it and scored easy.

Hadrian smirked and flew forward. Rob wanted to see his style of play, well with only one good chaser on their team, playing aggressive sounded fun. Hadrian flew just behind Stretton hoping Page wasn't paying attention to him. He wasn't and threw a lazy pass to Stretton. Hadrian was able to easily shoot past him and steal the inbound pass making an easy shot into the left hoop.

"THAT A BOY HADRIAN!"

Hadrian could hear the laughter in Cedric's voice but ignored it to see what Page and Stretton wanted to do now. Thinking Stretton would want to play physical, Hadrian moved back to play more defensive. Stretton eyed Hadrian warily before receiving the pass from Page and moving down the pitch. Hadrian was flying outside of him staying just enough ahead of him, waiting. Sure enough, Stretton finally found an open teammate but Hadrian shot forward.

Not used to his acceleration, Stretton thought he was safe. But Hadrian was able to hit the quaffle out of Sykes arm before he could get control of it. Grabbing it, Hadrian saw Davies on another breakaway but this time had Runcorn on him and their beater was flying high, hitting the bludger towards him. Hadrian rolled to the right and stared towards the ground hoping Davies would see his thoughts and he threw the quaffle deep towards the ground and it went exactly where he wanted.

Davies hadn't anticipated the throw like he hoped, but Davies was good enough that he still got it anyway. He wasn't in position to score like he wanted because of the angle he went but Hadrian flew up, directly above Davies to see what he would do. Davies turned back towards the left, so he flew to the right and down to get in position where Davies shot him a pass across the pitch.

Gripping the broom in his right hand, he caught the quaffle with his left hand and threw to the right hoop. He wasn't nearly as good with his left as with his right, but he still practiced a lot with his left so that he wouldn't be a lopsided shooter. He read that was one of the biggest pet peeves of coaches, was a one handed chaser.

Hadrian was really proud of himself so far. He was doing well. Granted, it was a lot like the first game he played against Cedric and the Weasley twins where he was doing so well because they underestimated him, but he still felt pride at scoring twice and assisting the first goal. Taking a moment to look around, he noticed Rob flying high in the middle of the pitch, just observing everything with a big smile. Hadrian figured he must want to evaluate how they were all playing before joining. Putting his mind back to task, he ignored the captain in favor of the play.

Hadrian covered Stretton again hoping for another steal, but Page threw it in to Runcorn this time and they made their way up the pitch. Hadrian was flying just behind Stretton on the inside, waiting and sure enough Runcorn made the pass to him when Stretton called for it. It was a decent pass but not placed well enough and Hadrian was able to intercept it.

Davies must have been looking for him to do it again because Sykes was three broom lengths behind and falling behind more. Hadrian didn't waste a second and launched the quaffle as hard as he could right to Davies right hand where he shot for the left hoop and made it.

Hadrian moved back and flew higher, barely dodging a bludger, waiting for them to make their way down the pitch. Runcorn brought it in again and made low pass to Stretton who flew across the ground trying to get ahead of Hadrian. Hadrian followed him and slowly got lower moving to block the left hoop and leaving the middle and right hoop to Dunbar.

Just as Stretton was about to shoot, he got distracted by the bludger and the quaffle was stolen by Hilliard so Hadrian shot back higher and flew forward. He easily caught the pass and saw that Davies was covered by both Runcorn and Sykes, so Hadrian made the run down the pitch alone and went to for the shot to the right hoop, but Page blocked it. Hadrian cursed himself but settled in for another attempt at a steal. Page was too wary though and didn't make the pass near him. Sykes got it this time and Hadrian was able to catch up to him. He went to hit the quaffle out his hand but Sykes moved it to his outside arm.

Instead, Hadrian flew beside him and waited. As soon as Sykes moved to cock his arm back to throw it, Hadrian rolled over top of him and knocked the quaffle out of his hand. He dove for the quaffle and got it before he made his way back across the pitch. He was met by Runcorn and though she made a grab for the quaffle, he protected it and heard Hilliard call his name from the ground coming up the middle so he threw the quaffle hoping he wasn't wrong.

Throwing the quaffle straight ahead into the middle of the pitch, he saw the blur that was Hilliard shoot past him and catch the quaffle before scoring on the left hoop. Hadrian pumped his fist in celebration, terrified that he had just thrown away the quaffle.

"Don't celebrate too early. It's still early and the snitch determines the winner right now. Don't let up!"

Hadrian nodded and the game continued. For the next 20 minutes, Stretton attempted to get something going but without good teammates, he only got 2 shots on the hoops and only one went in. His teammates were decent but Hadrian was better than them both, let alone Davies or Hilliard. Personally, Hadrian felt bad for them but it didn't stop Hadrian from taking advantage of them as much as possible. The other team quickly realized that after Hadrian stole it, they had the best chance of letting Page block his shot than giving Hilliard or Davies an opportunity to shoot.

Hadrian got a lot of steals and interceptions as well as a lot of shots on the hoop, but he missed most of his shots because Page blocked them. Chang never caught the snitch but when Hilliard called them all in, he was smiling widely, "Awesome! Really awesome practice everyone. Chasers will be a bit more difficult to determine, so I will post the positions on the message board sometime next week. Don't ask me about it until then. Now everyone go shower, you all stink."

As everyone left to go shower and change, he heard Hilliard call his name so he flew over. Hilliard was smiling, "I don't know how long you've been flying Potter so I don't know if I can say you are a natural, but you're damn good. Putting you on the team will change the way Ravenclaw plays the game. You definitely made the team Potter, I just need to decide if I want you starting or reserve. Congratulations."

Hadrian was smiling and flew over to Cedric who was whooping loudly for him. Hadrian smiled wider, seeing all of his friends still there as they all started congratulating him on playing so well.

After a few moments, Hadrian finally got a word in, "Cedric, thanks a lot. Both for "lending me your broom" and for what you said to Hilliard. He said I'm definitely on the team, he just needs to figure out if he wants me starting or reserve. So yeah, thanks."

Cedric was smiling proudly, "Hey, you are the one that did it. I only gave you a few tips over summer, you are the one that is so good at intercepting. There is no one else at Hogwarts right now that can play that game the way you can. If you can keep that going and get better at scoring, you could easily find yourself playing professionally."

Hadrian blushed at the praise when an unexpected voice intruded, "Well, you actually do fly well when you aren't saving damsels in distress. Who would have known?"

Hadrian looked towards the stairs and saw Daphne Greengrass standing with Tracey Davis. Hadrian smiled at her, "Hey Daphne. I wouldn't have expected to see you out here. You get lost?"

Tracey snickered while Daphne glared, "It seems I might be. I thought I was looking for a friend, turns out I only found a prat instead."

As she turned around to leave Hadrian called out, "Wait, I want a friend! I'm certain this prat you found has already left because your friend chased them off. He seems like a right pleasant fellow."

Tracey was still snickering and Hadrian smiled while Daphne turned her head to quirk an eyebrow at him before she too smiled, "Oh, well that's good to know. I would love to see you and Tracey fly against each other one of these days. She has the same style and is almost as good as you are."

Hadrian smiled at the compliment while Tracey blushed, "That sounds fun! What do you say Tracey? Interested in some pick up games every now and then throughout the year?"

Tracey only nodded her head and Hadrian smiled, "Well, I would like to keep talking, but I'm kinda smelly, so I'm going to go shower before lunch. See you guys at the puff table. I hope you join us Daphne, Tracey. Catch you guys in a little."

 **-A DRUID IN THE MAKING-**

 **Author's Note:** Again, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I don't plan on first year taking more than 3-4 chapters. I am only going to hit the major events, so there will be some time jumps. Once again, thanks to everyone for the reviews and wanting another chapter. It absolutely makes it worth the effort.

Reminder to all that I have a poll on my page asking for your favorite ship. Please vote. I won't necessarily pick the winner, but the poll will influence the story heavily.


End file.
